A Beautiful Mess
by MeliCullen84
Summary: Edward Cullen tiene un hijo y está harto de las manipulaciones de su ex-novia... Que pasara cuando conozca a Bella, quien es maestra de su hijo? Que hará Victoria cuando sepa que Bella ha llegado a la vida de Edward? TODOS HUMANOS!
1. Playa, Música y Alcohol

**Hola!!! Este es mi primer fic… mi interés nació a partir de que mi hermana **_**pukichick**_** se decidió a escribir uno y yo termine escribiendo algunas cosas que ha publicado y a muchas les ha gustado… Incentivada por ella y mi gran amiga awner! POR FIN… después de muchas suplicas y ruegos me decidí! **

**Honestamente estoy un poco asustada por como lo reciban, soy bastante creativa aunque pueda llegar a ser perversa o pervertida jajaja… tengo algunas ideas en mente pero quisiera saber que opinan acerca de esta historia, este primer capítulo es para ubicar en el contexto en el cual se desarrollará todo. Espero opiniones o expectativas…**

**Espero disfruten tanto como yo imaginándose las situaciones y momentos… Si logro hacerlas hiperventilar o dejar de respirar momentáneamente a lo largo de mi fic creo que me daré por satisfecha!**

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos… **

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y arte de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer que logró atraparnos con sus libros.**

**********************

**Bella POV**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 24 años, vivo en un pequeño apartamento en California y me ofrecieron trabajo como maestra en un preescolar, a mi parecer esta muy bien para empezar, adoro a los niños. Cuando me mude deje a todos mis amigos en Phoniex, tuve la grata sorpresa de enterarme que los hermanos Hale habían venido a vivir a la misma ciudad, habíamos sido amigos desde pequeños. Me sentía un poco sola pero a la vez estaba pasándola bien siendo independiente totalmente de mis padres.

Jacob, mi mejor amigo que se podría decir es como mi hermano, consiguió trabajo en una revista de deportes, como reportero. Había alquilado el apartamento continúo al mío, era bastante sobre-protector y todas sus novias me odiaban. Hasta un día me propuso perder mi virginidad con el porque no quería que nadie me lastimará… imagínense!!!

Apenas llegué a la ciudad, Jasper y Rose decidieron darme una bienvenida, armando una ida a la playa donde él me presentaría a su novia y a unos amigos. Me encanta el mar desde pequeña, esa era una invitación a la que nunca podría decir que no.

Esa noche estaba un poco triste, apenas unos días que me había mudado y aún me estaba adaptando. Llame a Jacob pero no contestó, supuse andaría con algunas de sus conquistas porque el si que no perdía tiempo. Cuando me di por vencida tome un libro una botella de vino y comencé a leer hasta que el sueño me venció.

_-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Buenos días amiga!!! Muero por verte… levántate que en media hora te pasamos buscando_- dijo Rose en una nota de voz a mi Blackberry.

Anoche había dejado todo listo, me vestí con mi bikini blanco estampado con flores de colores, un short blanco, una camisa de tiras, recogí mi cabello con una cola dejando unos mechones sueltos, me coloque mis lentes y tome mi bolso blanco. Me di una última ojeada al espejo

_No seré adicta a la moda pero primero muerta que sencilla… _Pensé

Me gusta estar bien vestida, aunque nunca le llegaría a los talones a Rose pero me hacia sentir bien verme arreglada o al menos combinada, supongo que tanto años con Rose de asesora sirvieron para algo.

Rose repico mi celular, traduciéndose eso en que ya estaba abajo. Bajé lo antes rápidamente y me encontré a Jacob entrando al edificio, con ropa de disco supongo había tenido una larga noche.

_-y tu adonde vas? Así…-_ dijo Jacob con los ojos como platos.

_-Voy con los Hale, te acuerdas de ellos? y unos amigos de ellos a la playa_ – dije muy tranquila pero casi podía ver como le hervía la sangre.

_-BELLSSSSSSSSSSSS…!!!!-_ vino Rose a abrazarme apenas me vio _– ah… hola perrito!_- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jacob

-_Hola barbie…-_ dijo Jacob con cara de pocos amigos- _podría dejar de gritar que me duele la cabeza y quienes más van aparte de ustedes?_

_-Mmm muchos hombres de donde podrás escoger Bells!- _dijo Rose con la única intención de molestarlo, porque ya sabía como se ponía.

_-Solo cuidate… ok? Nos vemos cuando llegues…-_ dijo Jacob cuando Rose me arrastro al auto.

Jasper tenía una camioneta 4runner blanca algo blin blin, aunque no exagerada porque no sería su estilo. Apenas nos montamos, el y yo nos saludamos con cariño! Es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida con toda honestidad.

_-Bells!!! Te extrañe tiempo sin verte…!!!-_ dijo Jasper

_-y yo a ti Jazz!!!-_ dije con una sonrisa

_-Ahora vamos a encontrarnos con mi novia y unos amigos de ella en la gasolinera para comprar lo que nos falte e irnos a la playa - _dijo Jazz mientras arrancaba el auto.

Cuando llegamos, Jazz y Rose bajaron inmediatamente del auto mientras llenaban el tanque de gasolina del auto, yo me quedé adentro no sabía que hacer de verdad no era buena en las primera impresiones. Hasta que una chica asomó su cabeza por la ventana de adelante.

_-Hola Bella! Como estás? Yo soy Alice, la novia de Jasper –_ dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera. Me baje del auto para saludarla.

_-Es un placer conocerte Alice!-_ dije tendiéndole la mano pero ella me abrazo muy amistosamente, a lo que ambas reímos. Nos acercamos adonde estaban los demás.

_-Ya conociste a Alice! Mira Bells te presentó a Edward…-_ dijo Jazz apuntando a un chico de gafas negras, cabello cobrizo algo despeinado pero perfecto, tenía unas bermudas blancas de cuadros con una franela negra, no podía negar que era atractivo pero tenía un aire de prepotente increíble, y antes eso no podía ser otra cosa que igual de prepotente.

_- Hola… mucho gusto Bella-_ dije estrechando su mano.

_-Mucho gusto Edward…-_ dijo para luego seguir hablando con Jazz- _de acuerdo nos vemos en la licorería entonces- _Pude ver como nos dirigimos al auto de Jazz esta vez con Alice y Edward a su Jeep donde estaba otro amigo de él hablando por el celular.

Cuando llegamos a la licorería, todos nos bajamos. Los chicos comenzaron a discutir que tomarían en la playa, Alice nos siguió a Rose y a mi que fuimos directo a lo que siempre tomábamos… Vodka Tonic! Tomamos el vodka, aguaquina (soda con limón), unos manís y nos dirigimos a la caja. Pude ver como de reojo me miraba Edward algo asombrado.

_-Súmelo a todo esto, es la misma cuenta…-_ dijo Edward con tono prepotente.

_-No… nosotras pagamos nuestras cosas- _dije mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. El cajero hizo caso omiso de lo que dije y comenzó a marcar el resto de las cosas. Metí en una bolsa la botella y demás cosas para salir de la tienda con Rose y Alice aguantando al risa detrás de mí.

_-Al parecer alguien encontró la horma de su zapato…- _comentó Alice a Rose y yo las ignoré. Que se creía ese hombre, seguramente todas se le tiraban encima pues conmigo estaba más que equivocado.

Por el camino escuchamos Jack Johnson, donde todos nos sabíamos las canciones y Alice preparo en uno de los vasos térmicos un trago para tomarnos por el camino. El camino fue largo, es decir, al llegar ya estábamos un poco "happy" mientras Jazz se burlaba de nosotras mientras cantábamos a todo pulmón.

Cuando llegamos a la playa, comenzamos a bajar las cosas y pude ver detallar al amigo que venía con Edward en el auto, era ENORME pero parecía bastante amigable, así como un gran perro que ladra pero no muerde, me reí sola antes la comparación que estaba haciendo.

_-Hey! Mucho gusto, soy Emmett!!! Que es tan gracioso?-_ dijo alborotando mi cabello.

_-Heyy no hagas eso! Gigante verde…!-_ dije en broma mientras me peinaba, el simplemente me limitó a carcajearse.

_-Creo que nos llevaremos bien… chiquilla!-_ dijo eso último con voz tipo terminador y guiñándome un ojo, no pude evitar reírme.

_-No creo que tus encantos funcionen con Bells_- dijo Jazz riéndose mientras tomaba las cosas.

_-Rayossssssss….!!!-_ dijo Emmett fingiendo decepción- _y tu no saludas? –_ le dije a Rose mientras la abrazaba.

_-Hola Emmett… será que me bajas? Es que acaso no sabes saludar normal a alguien?_- dijo Rose simulando indiferente pero a mi no me engañaba.

_-Uy que humor! Ya casi se me olvidaba que es tu estado natural_…- dijo Emmett soltándola

Tomamos un puesto en la arena, extendimos nuestras toalla, Edward puso música en su auto y dejo la maleta abierta para que todos escuchásemos, nos servimos tragos cada quien en su vaso y nos sentamos a hablar sobre trivialidades.

_-Emmett y yo vamos a dar una vuelta ya venimos…-_ dijo Edward. Seguramente iban a ver que loba necesitaba encontraban por ahí.

Nosotros bromeando ignorando la ausencia de esos dos, al rato Rose al parecer se había quedado dormida tomando sol, mientras Jazz y Alice estaban en su burbuja. Yo me recosté a tomar sol y me coloque mis audífonos y comencé a cantar en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

_But I wont hes__itate no more_

_No more its can not wait I´m yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and then you are free_

_Looking to your heart and you find love, love, love..._

_- Jason Mraz?... al parecer te gusta la buena música-_ dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado en la toalla, supongo no había encontrado nada lo suficientemente bueno para él en toda la playa.

_-Amo esta canción, I am yours, sabes?- _dije sentándome para tenderle un audífono, cosa que totalmente sobria no haría.

_-Claro, presta para ver que más tienes en tu ipod-_ dijo tomándolo de mi mano.

_-Noooooooo la cambies!!!!! –_ dije tratando de arrancarle al ipod, entre tanta disputa termine encima de su espalda sin darme cuenta. Conste que todo era por quitarle lo que es mío.

_-Puedes dejar la intensidad…?-_ dijo riéndose de mi.

_-Bells lo vas a matar…-_ dijo Jazz reprimiendo la risa

_-Dudo que él oponga resistencia_- dijo Emmett carcajeándose en la arena.

_-Cállate! Que aún no me has visto intensa… ok?-_ dije sin saber lo que decía, pero bueno el me estaba jodiendo entonces yo también podía hacerlo.

-_Ah si? Como es eso?-_ dijo enderezándose y quedáramos bien sentados, podía ver curiosidad en su mirada y yo no sabía que decir.

_-Puedes dejarme en paz!!!-_ dije tomando mi ipod y dándole la espalda para hablar con Rose.

_-Pero respóndeme anda…-_ dijo aún divertido a mis espaldas.

_-Rose me puedes poner esto en la espalda, porque sino no duermo…- _dijo Emmett pasándole un protector

_-Ah? Y tu me viste cara de masajista? Pídeselo a cualquiera alrededor que seguramente no tendrá problemas_- dijo Rose sin mirarlo.

_-Desde cuando andas pendiente de quien me mira y quien no? Celosa?- _dijo Emmett. Primero lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo y luego sonrió maliciosamente y tomó la crema.

_-No… Rose mejor déjalo así!-_ dijo Emmett con miedo, esto sería divertido.

_-No mi amor querías que te pusiera protector… no?-_ Rose prácticamente escribió con la crema del protector "PUSSY", luego para disimular lo hecho le hecho solo un poco de protector alrededor.

_-Ya?...-_ dijo Emmett que estaba esperando que le hicieran algo muy malo.

_-Si mi oso… que esperabas?-_ dijo Rose besando su mejilla y acariciando su cabello- _porque no vamos a caminar por la orilla?_

Todos decidimos ir, Rose iba adelante con Emmett, más atrás Alice y Jazz y de últimos Edward y yo que no podíamos caminar de reírnos por la cara de todos al ver la espalda de Emmett.

_-Se va a morir cuando se enteré…-_ dijo Edward tratando de dejar de temblar de la risa.

_-Como puede ser tan tonto?-_ dije sonriéndole_- mira el atardecer..._

_-No lo sé, las mujeres tienen el efecto de dejarnos idiotizados-_ dijo Edward mientras veía el atardecer- _Me encanta el atardecer…_

_-A mi también, es como un momento mágico… no crees?-_ dije ensimismada.

_-Conozco un lugar muy lindo para ir a verlo, algún día vamos?-_ dijo y parecía sincero, quizás no era tan prepotente como creía.

_-Por que no? Como amigos…-_ dije y eso último fue porque no quería que creyera que estaba babeada con el como todas a su alrededor.

_-Claro Bells!-_ dijo colocando su brazo en mi hombro de manera divertida mientras seguíamos caminando muy atrás de los demás.

**Edward POV**

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo 26 años, soy hijo único y mi madre murió cuando hace 8 años. Tengo un consultorio junto con mi padre el Dr. Carlishe Cullen, ambos somos cirujanos plásticos, en realidad soy su asistente porque aún no he culminado mi especialización. En mis tiempos libres me encanta el surf… me relaja muchísimo, he ido a un par de competencias y para ser un hobby no se me da tan mal, fue ahí donde conocí a Emmett y nos hicimos mejores amigos, el trabaja en una revista deportiva pero eso si es un hobby para él.

_-Si?-_ dije atendiendo mi teléfono

_-Donde estabas?-_ dijo Victoria

-_Ah? Desde cuando yo tengo que darte explicaciones a ti… que es lo que quieres?-_ dije con tono indiferente

_-Necesito dinero porque el lunes tengo cita con el pediatra de Mathias_- dijo simulando autoridad.

_-Hace una semana te deposite la mensualidad en que quedamos, pero esta bien, ahora te hago una transferencia. Recuerda que el próximo fin estará conmigo_- dije todavía con un tono indiferente

_-Prefiero que me lo des personalmente…-_ dijo Victoria. Ella aún no asumía que estábamos separados y yo no tengo ninguna intención de reconciliarme con ella, espero que en algún momento desista de eso.

_-No, ya te dije que te haré la transferencia hoy estoy ocupado_- dije fríamente- _tengo que arreglarme porque voy a salir, adiós…_

Ya se que cualquier pensaría que soy un inescrupuloso, pero es porque no la conocen, esa mujer está loca. Mientras menos alas le de mejor, es de esas que se arma películas mentales con mucha facilidad. Desde que terminamos nuestra relación hace un año, he salido con algunas chicas pero más que todo para matar el tiempo nada estable ni tengo ningunas intenciones de tenerlo.

Tengo un hijo, Mathias Carlishe, tiene 4 años y es mi príncipe! Es lo más importante en mi vida, lo adoro y lo amo con locura… me dejaría matar por él. Se podría decir que es la viva imagen de mi, excepto por el cabello, que es rubio como el de la madre, pero sus ojos, sus facciones, hasta sus gestos… son como yo. Victoria siempre trata de manipularme con él, es difícil teniendo en cuenta que se juega con lo que es más importante para mi, por eso soy tan frío con ella. Las mujeres normalmente se alejan cuando se enteran que tengo un hijo y más cuando ven la loca que tiene por madre. En eso se resume mi vida prácticamente.

Alice es mi mejor amiga en la vida, nos conocemos desde niños y hace un par de meses se hizo novia de Jasper, al principio hubo un poco de tensión producto de celos pero luego cuando comprendimos que había lugar para ambos en la vida de Alice, nos hicimos buenos amigos. Su hermana Rose era una mujer más que hermosa, parecía una diosa, pero ya de esas he tenido muchas.

Jasper me llamó para invitarme a la playa, ya se había hecho una rutina, mínimo una vez a la semana íbamos. Esta vez se uniría a nuestro grupo, una amiga de su infancia, que recién se había mudado a la ciudad. Le dije a Emmett, buscamos a Alice y llegamos al lugar de encuentro.

Cuando la vi caminando con Alice hacia donde estábamos los demás, me dio la impresión de ser una chica tímida pero en cuando estuvimos cara a cara pude ver lo prepotente y pretenciosa que era aquella mujer, obviamente no pensaba malgastar mi energía en una mujer como esa.

En la licorería, la vi desenvolverse con soltura, no era de esas típicas mujeres que esperaba que un hombre hiciera todo y escogiera todo por ella. Fue con seguridad a tomar lo que llevarían y se dirigió a la caja sin ni siquiera mirarnos mientras discutíamos que llevar, son detalles pero claramente era una mujer de las que no dirían a todo "si, mi amor"

_-Hey! Edward… puedes decir que es lo que quieres? Porque sino pasaremos acá todo el día, a mi me da igual así que tu decides-_ dijo Jasper

_-No sé… Whiskey?-_ dije por decir algo. Ambos tomaron dos botellas y nos fuimos a la casa, llegué justo al tiempo que Bella estaba abriendo su billetera para pagar.

-_Súmelo a todo esto, es la misma cuenta…-_dije ignorándola por completo, pude reírme por dentro al ver de reojo sus ojos chocolates mirándome con reproche. Tomo sus cosas y se fue cual niña malcriada.

Una vez en la playa, fui con Emmett a ver si había alguien conocido en la playa, era algo normal para nosotros. Vimos a un par de gente conocida pero nada que realmente llamará mi atención, cuando regresamos, Alice y Jazz estaban hablando muy cerca algo alejados de las chicas que estaban tomando sol. Me causo gracia ver a Bella cantando a todo pulmón una de mis canciones favoritas, la observe un rato hasta que Emmett comenzó a burlarse de mi mientras se servía un trago, le pregunté que escuchaba y se levantó a ofrecerme un audífono, me sorprendió su amabilidad probablemente la primera impresión que me dio era únicamente una coraza, total yo también era así.

Rápidamente comenzamos a bromear, con confianza y terminó encima mío intentando en vano quitarme el ipod. Me dejo nuevamente desconcertado con lo que dijo, despertando en mi gran curiosidad, definitivamente esta chica tenía una lado travieso, más allá de la niña malcriada que era.

Luego fuimos a caminar por la playa para exhibir la broma que Rose le había jugado a mi amigo. A simple vista, daba la impresión que íbamos por parejas, Rose y Emmett de primeros, Alice y Jazz más atrás y nosotros de últimos. No podíamos parar de reírnos, al ver la cara de todos, Bella y yo veníamos apoyados el uno en el otro de la risa.

Sin darnos cuenta nos detuvimos a ver el atardecer, me encantaba que a ella le gustará tanto este momento del día como a mí, inmediatamente me provocó llevarla a mi lugar favorito donde siempre me relajaba, una casa que teníamos en la playa tenía una terraza donde había una increíble vista. La visión de nosotros ahí, inesperadamente me parecía bastante agradable y con mi pequeño príncipe, supongo que como amigos hay una pequeña posibilidad que eso sucediera.

Seguimos caminando muy atrás de los demás cuando observe a Victoria rodeada de cinco hombres riendo muy feliz mientras mi hijo jugaba con su niñera en la arena. No me mal interpreten era una buena madre pero supongo que el hecho de ser madre apenas a sus 18 años hizo que ahora que estaba soltera no pudiera ver un hombre que llamará su atención porque perdía la perspectiva. Quería correr hacía donde estaba mi hijo pero sabía que si me acercaba y Victoria veía a Bella iba a armar una escena delante de mi hijo y de TODO el mundo.

Pude ver como Alice a lo lejos volteó a mirarme y con la mirada me lo dijo todo, definitivamente me preguntaba que iba a hacer. Ella detestaba más que yo a Victoria, y sabía de lo que era capaz también.

_-Flashback-_

Uno de los fines de semana que me tocaba estar con mi hijo, fuimos con Alice a comer a un restaurante. Estábamos comiendo y riéndonos, cuando apareció Victoria.

_-Qué se supone que es esto? Intentas meterle a mi hijo por los ojos a otra madre que no sea yo? QUE TE PASA EDWARD? ACASO POR ESTO FUE QUE ME DEJASTE…. ABANDONASTE A TU FAMILIA!-_ dijo apuntó de llorar, era una increíble actriz.

Me levanté bastante molesto y la tomé del brazo.

_-Te calmas o te calmo, entendiste? Alice es mi mejor amiga… y yo puedo presentarla a mi hijo a quién a mi me de la gana-_ dije mirándola a los ojos y escupiendo cada palabra

_-Maty no merece el padre que tiene… Te odio Edward!-_ dijo antes de irse y llevarse al niño. Paso un mes sin que me dejará verlo, fue cuando la amenace con ir a un juicio que logramos entendernos. Ella es una persona sumamente bipolar, cuando no anda peleando conmigo anda tirándoseme encima.

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Bella parecía ser una buena persona, amigable y amable. No quería que pasara un mal rato y mucho menos que mi hijo lo viera. Como pude me las ingenie para alcanzar a Alice, con una mirada, gracias a Dios entendió y insistió en que volviéramos.

_-Vayan recogiendo yo ya voy…-_ dije con tono indiferente. Cuando estaba dando la vuelta, no deje pasar la mirada de reproche de Bells, seguramente creería que iba en plan de conquista con alguien debo admitir que fue algo agri-dulce porque al parecer no le era del todo indiferente pero no quería que pensará que era así, de verdad esa chica me caía bien creo podríamos ser amigos de verdad.

Bueno… aquí voy!


	2. Te intimido?

**Bueno ya tenía listo este capítulo… **

**Viajo este fin y volveré a publicar el domingo en la noche…**

**Espero les guste…**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer como ya saben…**

**HOY EL ES EL CUMPLE DE ROBERT PATTINSON!!! ES EL HOMBRE PERFECTO, LO AMOOOO! Pensar en el me inspira, bueno a quien no? Jajaja… Feliz Cumple Rob!!! **

**Mels!**

************************

**Edward POV**

Cuando iba caminando hacia donde estaba mi hijo, ignorando por completo la presencia de Victoria.

_-Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_ dijo Maty corriendo hacía mi. Yo lo recibí con los brazos abiertos tirándome en la arena con el encima. Pude ver como Angela nos miraba con dulzura.

_-Me extrañaste? papiiii_– dijo mi hijo

_-Por supuesto que te extrañe mi príncipe!!!-_ dije mientras le hacía cosquillas. Nos levantamos y camine adonde estaba Victoria únicamente para buscar los flotadores para irnos a la playa a jugar.

_-Edward?-_ dijo Victoria parándose de prisa

_-Hola…-_ dije sin mirarla mientras le colocaba los flotadores de nemo a mi hijo, cuando me levante tomando la mano de Maty, la tenía a centímetro de mí- _Me das permiso? Voy a la playa con Maty, dado que tú estás muy ocupada para jugar con él._

_-Celoso? Sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti… siempre será así. Fuiste mi primer y mi único hombre-_ dijo Victoria con un tono bastante empalagoso. Había aprendido a ignorar esos comentarios, era mejor que enfrentarla.

_-Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, Victoria… en serio! Yo no tengo ningún problema, si eres feliz pues me alegro por ti-_ dije con una sonrisa forzada, de verdad no la soportaba.

_-Papiiii vamos!!!!!!-_ dijo Maty saltando y tirando de mi mano. Sin más la rodee y nos fuimos a la playa.

Lo senté en mis hombros y entramos al agua, saltamos olas, lo lanzaba y lo atrapaba antes de que se hundiera, jugamos al avión, tiraba cosas y yo las iba a buscar al fondo, amaba pasar tiempo con mi pequeño. Cuando había ido a buscar una tapa que Maty había enviado lejos, pude ver un número considerables de mujeres mirarnos con cara de ternura junto con lujuria, no pude evitar reírme… era un efecto que normalmente causaba cuando estaba con mi hijo y no veían una mujer cerca.

_-NOS VAMOS…-_ gritó Victoria desde la orilla.

_-Te Amo hijo! Nunca lo olvides, nos vemos el próximo fin… Eres lo más importante en mi vida!_ – dije mientras salíamos abrazados del agua.

Ella tomó al niño de mis brazos, mientras el lloraba y extendía sus brazos hacía mí. Simplemente lo ignoró y camino hacia su auto donde ya Angela tenía todo dentro.

_-Dame…-_ dije quitándole al niño y colocándolo en su silla en el asiento trasero, le di un beso en la frente- _Descansa Maty! Al llegar verás T.V con Angela y mami te hará tu biberón! Papi te Ama!_

-_Ti Amo Papiiiii-_ dijo Maty bostezando.

_-No me desautorices delante de mi hijo…-_dijo Victoria, obviamente no se le ocurrió más nada que decir para llamar mi atención, no le iba a decir nada pero a veces me sacaba de quicio.

_-Nuestro hijo y …estás loca Victoria… Cuidado en la vía, quieres?-_ le dije para luego seguir caminando hacia donde Alice me hacía señas.

**Bella POV**

Cuando estábamos terminando de acomodar las cosas en las camionetas, pude ver que Edward al parecer discutía con una mujer y caminaba para hacía nosotros.

-_Quién es?-_ le pregunté a Rose.

-_No lo sé…-_ dijo Rose, algo satisfecha por mi interés cuando iba a aclararle que no pensará lo que no era, Edward había llegado adonde estábamos.

-_Nos vamos…-_ dijo sin mirar a nadie y caminando hacia su camioneta.

_-Edward porque no llevas a Bells, vive a una cuadra de tu casa y nosotros llevamos a Emmett! Así no tienes que recorrer media ciudad-_ dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Pude ver como Jasper la miraba con los ojos abiertos buscando una respuesta.

_-Claro… Bella vamos-_ dijo Edward

_-Heyyy hoy parrillada en mi casa! A las 9…-_ dijo Emmett

Sin responder me monté al lado de Edward, sin decir nada, en verdad daba un poco de miedo parecía que algo lo había molestado mucho. Sin decir nada y esperando un grito conecte mi ipod al carro y coloque la canción que estaba escuchando en la playa con bajo volumen.

_-Gracias… justo lo que necesitaba-_ dijo regalándome una cálida sonrisa- _perdona mi mal humor, tu no tienes la culpa_

_-Si puedo ayudarte en algo bueno… estoy aquí, de acuerdo?-_ dije con toda honestidad, en verdad me caía muy bien

_-Eres muy amable Bella… pero no quiero hablar de eso-_ dijo tratando de no sonar molesto, tenía que reconocer que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

_-Esta canción me gusta mucho…-_ dije cerrando los ojos y recostándome para escucharla.

_There's no combination of words _(No hay combinación de palabras)_  
I could put on the back of a postcard _(Que pueda poner al reverso de una postal)_  
No song that I could sing _(No hay cancion que pueda cantar)_  
But I can try for your heart _(pero puedo intentarlo para tu corazón)_  
Our dreams, and they are made out of real things _(Nuestros sueños, están hechos de cosas reales)

Comenzó a cantar Edward y sin siquiera pensarlo continué la canción sin razonar lo que decía.

_Love is the answer,_(Amor es la respuesta)_  
At least for most of the questions in my heart _(Al menos para la mayoría de las preguntas en mi corazón)_  
Like why are we here? __And where do we go? _(Como por qué estamos aquí? Y Adonde vamos?)_  
And how come it's so hard? _(y como es posible que sea tan díficil?)  
_It's not always easy and _(No es siempre fácil y)_  
Sometimes life can be deceiving _(Aveces la vida puede ser engañosa)

Ambos cantamos al mismo tiempo:

_I'll tell you one thing it's always better when we're together _(Yo te diré una cosa, siempre es mejor cuando estamos juntos)

En ese momento abrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, no pudimos hacer más que reírnos aunque sonaba más a una risa nerviosa, por lo menos, de mi parte. Una parte de mi quería morirse de la vergüenza, creo que me sonroje y otra parte, se sentía realmente confiada con él. Seguimos cantando y riéndonos como dos tontos, sin darnos cuentas habíamos llegado a mi casa.

_-Bells… te busco a las 8:45?_ – dijo no pude evitar poner cara de asombro – _para la parrillada donde Emmett, vas a ir?_

_-Oh… si claro! A esa hora estará bien, nos vemos…-_ dije algo avergonzada por haber mal interpretado su pregunta, que tonta era… ahora seguramente pensará que ando babeada por él. Sin más me baje del carro.

_-Nos vemos Bella…-_ escuche a los lejos mientras entraba al edificio.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi apartamento, pensé en tocarle la puerta a Jacob pero seguramente estaba aún durmiendo después de su larga noche, de igual manera cuando le dijera que iba a una parrillada, querría ir y seguramente Jasper le diría que no había problema y una parte de mi… no quería que fuera porque quería estar con Edward… Por Dios!!! Me siento tan estúpida!!!

No se cuanto tiempo pase en la cama mirando al techo pensando en… nada! Cuando escuche mi celular sonar, era Alice.

_-Bells que te vas a poner??-_ dijeron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo cuando contesté.

_-Ah?-_ dije aún sin comprender.

_-Ponte el short de cuadros grises y blancos con la camisa de botones blanca, un top negro abajo y de regalo para que no digas… puedes ponerte tus zapatos negros que parecen de bailarina_- dijo Rose

_-Suena bien… prometo probármelo… si me gusta voy así_!- dije con indiferencia.

_-Mmm Bells se que apenas me conoces pero… ya te quiero como una amiga como a Rose. Y y y y… que tal el viaje de regreso con Edward?-_ dijo Alice y pude sentir el tono de emoción en su voz. Yo solo reí al recordar como cantamos y reímos todo el camino.

_-Fue interesante… Me cae muy bien-_ dije aún riéndome

_-Te lo dije Allie! Bells por dios… yo creo que hay corazón_!- dijo Rose

_-Hay un feeling yo lo siento tu lo sientes-_ dijeron ambas riéndose y yo no pude evitar reírme

_-BASTA! Voy arreglarme y no quiero bromas esta noche, de acuerdo? Porque no hay nada para que se anden armando películas mentales sobre Edward y yo, ok?-_ dije tratando de controlar mi risa y poner tono serio.

_-Como digas…-_ dijeron en tono de burla- _Nos vemos Bells! Bye!_

Cuando vi la hora corrí a bañarme ponerme lo que Rose había recomendado y he decir que me veía bien, era sencillo, sexy y cómodo! PERFECTO! Solo peine mi cabello y coloque unas pinzas a cada lado dejando únicamente unos mechones de mi cabello en la cara. Maquillaje sencillo y ya estaba lista cuando sonó mi celular.

_B._

_Edward está abajo…!!! Creo deberían darse el número porque no me agrada andar de paloma mensajera… jajajaja… Buen viaje! Espero se tarden!_

_A._

Comenzaré a rezar para que Alice no haga ninguna indiscreción hoy porque juro podría morirme de la vergüenza. Lo menos que quería es que él pensará que me llamaba la atención o algo así… porque NO es así, es decir, obviamente es un hombre atractivo… esos ojos, ese pecho… su cabello!!! Pero caras bonitas habían miles en cada esquina, yo buscaba algo más que eso.

_-Hey! Gracias por recogerme Edward… No me gusta manejar de noche-_ dije sin poder mirarlo no se porque razón, odiaba esa risa nerviosa y rogaba porque no saliera de mi boca, esa mala manía de reírme de todo y más cuando estoy temblando.

_-No hay problema! Cuando quieras… no me cuesta nada!_ - dijo con tono arrogante

_-Donde vive Emmett?-_ dije por decir algo, porque seguramente no entendería la dirección.

_-Siempre nos reunimos en su casa porque es apartada de la ciudad, vive en las colinas, su madre Esme le encanta tener la casa llena de personas y es muy agradable, seguro se llevarán muy bien-_ dijo Edward relajado

Pasamos todo el camino hablando de que hacíamos con nuestras vidas y nuestras familias. Cuando ya habíamos llegado, él me abrió la puerta y tocamos el timbre de la casa, que era enorme.

-_Buenas Noches! Tu debes ser Bella… mucho gusto soy Esme, la madre de Emmett!-_ dijo estrechándome- _Como estás? Eddie!-_ tuve que aguantar la risa, ganándome un pellizco de Edward que hizo que me tensará y lo encontró muy divertido porque entro riéndose a mi lado.

_-EDWARD AL FIN! Creo que Emmett va a quemar toda la casa sino vas a ayudar…-_ dijo Jasper burlándose.

-_Ya voy…-_ dijo Edward levantando las mangas de su sueter gris hasta los codos, que llevaba pegado al cuerpo con unos jeans desgastados.- _No se que harían sin mi…_

_-Si claro…! – _dije riéndome mientras veía como se dirigía a la terraza donde estaban los otros dos chicos. Miré alrededor y estábamos en un salón al parecer de juegos, definitivamente su madre lo hecho especialmente para su hijo y sus amigos.

_-Hola Bells!!! Ven a sentarte con nosotras… quieres un cosmopolitan?-_ dijo Rose desde un mueble enfrente de una gran T.V.

_-Si, creo que lo necesito…-_ dije sentándome entre las dos.

Me obligaron a ver programas de belleza, cirugías y cosas así. Realmente me sentía algo mareada hasta que logré librarme diciendo que iba al baño, dejándolas discutiendo amenamente sobre el programa. De regreso me dirigí a la terraza donde estaban asando la carne los chicos.

_-Huele bien…-_ dije ganándome la mirada de todos.

_-Wao Bells! Estás muy linda…!-_ dijo Jasper con cariño.

_-Ehh… si… gracias Jazz!-_ dije con algo de pena mientras me acercaba adonde estaban.

_-Seguro que no tengo oportunidad? Jazz-_ dijo Emmett en broma guiñándome un ojo.

_-Vamos hulk! No soy tu tipo-_ dije pegándole en broma en el abdomen

_-Bueno podrías ser mi hermana, no eres tan hiperactiva ni obsesionada como Alice y… bueno a Rose no podría verla como mi hermana DEFINITIVAMENTE-_ dijo Emmett como pensando para si mismo, medio abrazándome.

-_De acuerdo, no me cae mal un guardaespaldas tipo terminador-_ dije en broma

_-LISTOOO!!! Enana pero te advierto que eso me da infinitos derechos para molestarte como lo haría cualquier hermano mayor-_ dijo carcajeándose

_-Creo que si he podido domar a Jacob, tu no serás problema!-_ dije tomando lo último de mi trago, pude ver que Edward se tensó al escuchar nombre a Jacob pero siguió dando vueltas a la carne.

_-Cómo anda él? Tiempo sin verlo…-_ dijo Jazz

_-Se mudo al apartamento al lado del mío, esta bien trabajando como reportero en una revista de deportes, sigue igual… ya sabes!-_ dije con indiferencia.

_-Debe ser el mismo Jacob Black? Que acaba de comenzar a trabajar en mi departamento… se puede decir que soy su jefe o algo así!-_ dijo Emmett- _recordaré tener consideración porque es tu amigo._

_-Por mi ni te preocupes-_ dije riéndome- _hazlo sufrir! No le vendría nada mal! _

_-Voy por la ensalada que está haciendo Esme, porque ya la carne estará lista! Y a traer el resto de las cosas para comer acá… vamos Em!-_ dijo Jazz dejándonos solos.

_-Quién es Jacob?-_ dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio

_-Es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde niños… más o menos desde la época que conozco a los gemelos Rose y Jazz-_ dije admirando la vista al mar que tenía la casa. Estaba perdida en la vista cuando lo sentí a mi lado me sobresalte un poco.

_-Te intímido?-_ dijo en broma pero con picardía

_-Quisieras tú… no me intimidas Edward Cullen_- dije encarándolo, por favor que no me ponga roja y me tiemble la voz, este era un buen momento para prenderle velas algún santo para soportar la cercanía de este hombre sin delatarme.

_-Ah si? Me estás retando?-_ dijo aún con esa sonrisa, que ya me estaba molestando… como podía ser tan engreído este hombre, ya me tenía harta con sus cambios de personalidad. Tuve que reírme para evitar esa respuesta, porque no le costaría nada demostrar que si me intimidaba.

_-Listo!!! MUERO DE HAMBRE…-_ dijo Emmett interrumpiendo escandalosamente con todos caminando detrás.

Pasamos el rato comiendo entre risas y bromas, cuando terminamos Esme y las chicas se pusieron a recoger todo. Yo me levante para llevar algunas de las cosas ala cocina.

-_No querida… tu eres nuestra invitada el día de hoy! Por favor porque Edward no te quedas con Bella descansando mientras nosotros arreglamos todo-_ dijo Esme con cariño. Que empeño tenía todo el mundo de involucrarnos a Edward y a mí, era vergonzoso... a él parecía divertirlo pero me molestaba que trataran de formar que pasará algo. Nos sentamos en dos sillas de extensión que estaban en la terraza.

_-Disculpa a Esme, no tienes porque sentirte incómoda siempre es así… dice que estoy muy solo y etc etc etc… -_dijo algo apenado.

_-No te preocupes, es realmente muy maternal…-_ dije con sinceridad

Pasamos un rato sin decir nada únicamente mirando al mar.

_-Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?-_ dijo Edward sin mirarme.

_-Una buena película, un buen vino… -_ dije pensativamente.

_-queso aliñado para huntar con tostadas-_ completo él

_-Acurrucada por el frío…-_ dije entre risas

_-En buena compañía…-_ dijo uniéndose a mis risas.

_-Luego quedarnos dormidos bajo el sonido de las olas-_ dije dejando la risa atrás.

_-Mmmm amanecer caminando por la arena tomados de la mano-_ dijo el pensativamente. Luego de un incómodo silencio, en el cada uno estaba dejando volar su imaginación comenzamos a carcajearnos.

_-En verdad suena bien! Dado que ambos nos gustaría eso, deberíamos intentarlo algún día, no crees?-_ dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida, que comenzaba adorar, mientras con una mano alborotaba su cabello.

_-Claro… porque no?-_ dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Sentí como me perdía en sus hermosos ojos… de repente podía sentir que mi piel se erizaba y el miedo se apoderaba de mí.

Pronto llegaron los demás, Rose creo se había dado por vencida esa noche y se encontraba acurrucada en los brazos de Emmett y Jazz estaba en la misma posición con Alice aunque un poco más juntos.

Realmente me gustaría tener a alguien que compartiera conmigo desde las cosas rutinarias, mis éxitos, mis derrotas… momentos mágicos y perfectos, alguien distinto a uno de los tantos amigos hombres que ya tenía… Ya habíamos crecido y cada cual encontraba su pareja… aunque fuera momentánea! y honestamente estaba harta de estar con alguien únicamente por no sentirme sola, aunque supiera que las cosas no iría para ninguna parte con esa persona, quería alguien de verdad para mí con quien me viera en un futuro, que quisiera lo mismo que yo… pero había dejado de buscar, cuando llegué pues espero no haberme dado por vencida.

_-Bella nos vamos? Se te están cerrando los ojos…-_ dijo dulcemente Edward tendiéndome la mano para pararnos. Me levanté, las chicas se despidieron de mí, al igual que los chicos.

_-Estabas muy pensativa o te estabas quedando dormida?-_ dijo Edward camino a mi apartamento.

_-Estoy cansada es todo…-_ dije forzando una sonrisa, odiaba siempre pensar más de la cuenta porque terminaba sintiéndome un poco miserable por sentir pena por mi misma, cuando lo tenía todo, excepto eso… mi príncipe!

_-Lamento si hice algo que te molesto o hicimos algo que te molesto_- dijo Edward, me sentí mal por haberle hecho creer que tuvo que ver con algo que haya pasado allá.

_-No no no no…-_ dije preocupada y sin querer tomando su mano- _o lo siento…-_ dije soltando su mano

_-Tonta Bella! No te preocupes!- _dijo con toda confianza, a lo que yo le sonreí.

_-De verdad es solo que odio pensar a veces más de lo que debería, en especial, sobre cosas que no está en mis manos cambiar-_ dije bajando la mirada.

_-A mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo… pero no dejes que te afecte! Porque sino comenzarás a quitarle mérito a todo aquello en tu vida que si está como quisieras-_ dijo como si fuera un amigo

_-Lo sé pero no te preocupes, son solo momentos, ya pasará y mañana estaré perfectamente bien!-_ dije con una sincera sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos

_-De acuerdo, ahora llegamos… espero que descanses! Cuídate!-_ dijo mientras quitaba el seguro de las puertas.

_-Avisame cuando llegués!!!-_ dije con falso tono autoritario mientras abría la puerta.

_-Si claro! Seguro Bella!-_ dijo entre risas.

_-Es en serio!!! Te vas directo a tu casa…-_ dije sonriéndole

_-A ver... bueno espero tengas unos binoculares en tu casa para ver mis señales de humo cuando llegué porque sino no veo otra manera de avisarte que llegué a mi casa-_ dijo con picardía y esa sonrisa….

_-Cierto… hay que tonta soy…-_ dije recordando lo que Alice me había dicho, se me había pasado por completo pedir su celular o que me diera el suyo.

_-Si lo eres…-_ dijo Edward burlándose.

_-Hey!!!-_ dije poniendo los ojos como platos.

_-Es de cariño… por dios! No soy capaz de insultarte cuando te conozco hace menos de 24 horas! Quizás dentro de 48 puede ser….-_ dijo con la misma autosuficiencia. Sacándole la lengua le arranque el celular y anote mi número.

_-De acuerdo ahí tienes!!! Que duermas bien… TONTO!-_ dije bajándome del auto mientras el se carcajeaba.

_-Que descanses Mi Tonta!-_ dijo antes de arrancar.

Desde cuando que me dijeran tonta podía sonar lindo…! Por Dios creo que necesitaba una buena ducha e irme a la cama… Mañana tengo que preparar mis clases de la semana, porque el lunes comenzaba mi trabajo y realmente quería ganarme a esos niños.

Cuando ya estaba acostada en mi cama, sonó mi celular indicando que tenía un mensaje.

_Ya estoy en mi cama en MI casa, Bells! Ahora puedes dormir en paz…jajaja… Hasta mañana._

_E._

Sentía como era risa tonta salía de mi boca mientras mi mirada iba del techo a la pantalla de mi celular varias veces. Hasta que le respondí.

_Me alegro que no te hayas perdido por el camino…jajaja… que descanses Edward. Un beso_

_B._

El fin de semana transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, estuve encerrada en mi apartamento, preparando mis clases… juegos, dinámicas entre otras cosas. No fue hasta el domingo en la noche, que sonó el timbre de mi puerta.

_-Hey Jacob! Pasa… como has estado?-_ dije con tono indiferente porque le había escrito para cenar juntos pero supongo anda "ocupado", en verdad no me importaba pero no quería comer sola, ya me acostumbraría.

_-BELLS!!!-_ dijo cargándome hasta la sala que se encontraba junto a la cocina – _cuéntame que tal tu fin?_

_-Jacob bájame!!! Quieres?- _dije porque en verdad odiaba que me cargara y él lo sabía_- bueno nada nuevo el viernes fuimos a la playa y a una parrillada… después de eso estuve todo el fin preparando mis clases para la semana y tu que tal?_

_-Mmm… bien! Supongo! Disculpa por no venir antes es que me había quedado sin pila y apenas ahora que llegué lo conecté y vi tu mensaje- _dijo Jacob disculpándome.

_-Tranquilo! No pasa nada Jake!-_ dije con sinceridad. Solo quería escuchar que lo sentía y ya, en realidad yo era así porque el era mucho peor sino probablemente yo no le hubiera dado ninguna importancia.

_-Qué tal si vemos una película en mi apartamento? Tengo un helado de chocolate con galletas oreos esperando por ti!-_ dijo con autosuficiencia recostado en el sofá de mi sala.

_-Sabes que eso es trampa? No puedo decir que no a eso_- dije lanzándole un cojín mientras me reía.

_-Como digas! Mi Bells! Te espero en 10 minutos… dejaré abierto!-_ dijo dirigiéndose a su apartamento.

Después de recoger mis cosas, dejar todo listo para mañana, revisar mi correo y facebook, apagué la laptop y fui adonde Jake. Vimos una película realmente escalofríante "el orfanato" no estaba segura si podría dormir sola esa noche después de ver eso, quería matarlo por hacerme verla.

_-De acuerdo, me voy porque mañana tengo que despertarme temprano para ir al preescolar. Nos vemos! Juro que me las pagarás por hacerme ver eso, buscaré la película más rosa que exista y tendrás que verla-_ dije con tono autoritario.

_-Me avisas si tienes pesadillas… Bells!-_ dijo burlándose de mi, mientras yo tiraba la puerta de mi apartamento. Con mucho esfuerzo y luego de dejar todas las luces prendidas, pude conciliar el sueño.

_-Como te odio Jake…-_ dije a la 1 de la mañana cuando me desperté producto de una pesadilla donde estaba en ese orfanato horrible. Miré mi mesa de noche y tenía un mensaje de texto.

_E._

_Estás dormida?_

_B._

Me senté en la cama de un salto, pero el mensaje lo habían enviado hace 3 horas. No sabía si responder pero total que perdía… seguramente lo leería mañana, pero si respondía a esta hora pensaría que estaba llegando a mi casa o algo. Sin darle más vueltas le respondí.

_E._

_Estaba… me acabo de parar por una pesadilla! Espero tu si estés teniendo lindos sueños con angelitos y todo! Jaja… Hablamos en unas horas cuando te pares, si quieres me escribes._

_B._

Media hora después cuando estaba apunto de conciliar el sueño, sonó mi celular. El cual tome algo dormida, hasta veía borrosa la pantalla… tuvo 30 minutos completos para sonar y tenía justo que sonar ahora


	3. Maestra Swan

**Buenas Noches! (En Venezuela)**

**Prometí que hoy publicaría y lo prometido es deuda para mi. **

**Pukichick:** Sissssssss eres la mejor del mundo! Gracias por tu apoyo y tus ánimos… quizás si nací para esto quien sabe! Yo también disfruto mucho ese juego de llamadas, mensajes, canciones y todo a lo que lleva jajaja… Yo también quiero un Edward con URGENCIA! Te amo!

**Awner Granger:** Amiiiiii definitivamente esta Bella tiene mucho de mi personalidad jajaja… lo reconozco! Yo se que tocamos fibra sensible con esas cosas pero hay que ser lo más realista posible tomando en cuenta que los finales felices también existen! Tranki que por ahí anda nuestro Edward… No pierdo la fe!. El orfanato es una de mis pelis favoritas porque soy una masoquista, tengo que admitir que me asusto horrores!

**Lucero08:** Gracias por los ánimos, espero que sigas opinando sobre como van las cosas, estoy abierta a sugerencias o ideas! Se que también eres fiel lectora de "amigos o amantes" gracias también por eso…

**Erill Cullen:** Me alegro te gusten sus actividades! Yo también quiero una parrillada así pero si y solo si tengo o un Emmett o un Jazz o un Edward para mi solita! Jajaja

**Lizie20:** Me alegra compartas y apruebes mi visión de Bella! Gracias por seguir conmigo esta travesura de fic al igual que con pukichick.

**Chocalate22:** Uyyyy que compromiso! Tranquila creo no te decepcionaré jajaja…! Definitivamente Maty es lo único bueno que salió de eso, pero como sabes hay que ponerle algo de drama al asunto porque en la vida real no todo es color de rosa.

**Carmen_Cullen_116:** Si ahora amas a Maty lo vas a amar mássss!!! En este capítulo verás un poco más de él. Me agrada saber que te gusta la historia!!!

**-Steph-Midnight-:** Tranquila no te preocupes! Se lo que es pero gracias por tomarte el tiempo de decirme que te gusta porque me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo y espero lo sigas haciendo!

**Renesmecullen1918:** En realidad Rose es un poco perversa pero como se muere por ese Oso bueno quien no? Jajaja Menos mal que maty tiene a Edward y próximamente a Bella…!

**A tsuki-airen, TitiCullen, Albaln, Lara-malfoy-cullen, Erill Cullen, MandySwanCullen y blackncullen, **por agregar este fic a sus alertas y favoritos!

Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Meyer!!!

3, 2, 1… GO!

***********************

**POV Bella**

Tome mi celular, había olvidado por completo el mensaje de Edward y que le respondí.

_B._

_Quieres almorzar conmigo hoy?_

_E._

Ya era un hecho… Adiós sueño! OMG! Porque no podía escribir eso en otras horas que yo pudiera emocionarme con tranquilidad, sin pensar que tengo que levantarme en… 5 horas… sino fuera Edward utilizaría mi limitada gama de insultos con cualquiera por despertarme.

Iba a escribir un mensaje que dijera "ok" pero no se porque rayos me pareció muy frío, pero POR DIOS quien invita a almorzar a alguien a las 2 de la mañana… Solo dejaría que repicase dos veces sino contesta envió el mensaje con esa sola palabra y ya.

_-Esta bien…-_ dije con los ojos cerrados en la almohada, en verdad me moría de la vergüenza, en estos momentos creo que el mensaje hubiera estado bien.

_-Hablas dormida?-_ dijo Edward con tono divertido

_-Muy gracioso…! Pero no… bueno si….! Ayyy… te llamaba para decirte que esta bien podemos almorzar mañana, es que de verdad no creo que pudiera ver las teclas y escribir un mensaje coherente por eso llame_- dije bajo las sábanas, se que era absurdo porque obviamente nada me estaba viendo ni escuchando.

_-Con que hablas dormida, no? Mmm interesante! Porque no dejas el celular prendido así me diviertes con lo que dices dormida?-_ dijo después de reírse.

_-Estás creativo, no?-_ dije sin darme cuenta del doble sentido que podía tener esa frase, Rayos! Que me pasaba con este hombre! Bravo Bella!

_-Si bueno a estas horas se dispara mi creatividad_- dijo con un tono de voz que no supe como interpretar pero era extremadamente tentador.

_-Ah? Porque los hombres siempre piensan mal y buscan el doble sentido a las cosas que uno dice…!-_ dije exasperada porque yo no me refería a la creatividad que pudiera expresarse con dos personas en una cama o en alguna otra superficie…. BASTA!

_-Ah si? Yo no he dicho nada de doble sentido… eso lo interpretaste tu! Yo solo me refería a que cuando una se despierta temprano puedes pensar con claridad y creatividad!-_ dijo con clara burla- _creo que mejor vas a dormir porque no estás pensando con claridad. _

_-Eres….!!! Buenas noches Edward!!!- _dije sintiéndome claramente estúpida.

_-Buenas noches mi tonta bella… Mañana te llamó al salir para ver donde te busco_- dijo antes de colgar. Trate de dormir si pensar sobre la conversación y menos sobre que no debí decir.

A la mañana siguiente, me presentaron a mis alumnos nuevos tenían entre 4 y 5 años, eran uno más hermoso que el otro. Este día iba a compartir la clase con una asistente mientras me conocían y mañana estaría yo sola con ellos. Me sorprendió un pequeño de cabello rubio, blanco y de ojos verdes, era como un angelito caído del cielo, se acerco a mí durante el receso.

_-Maestra!!! Para ti…!!!-_ dijo entregándome una flor pequeña.

_-Wao! que hermosa! Gracias_- dije abrazándolo y besando su frente luego de sentarlo en mis piernas- _Como te llamas?_

_-Mathias Carlisle Cullen…-_ dijo muy orgulloso, ese era el apellido de Edward bueno supongo que era común aquí- _Mathías por mi abuelito y Carlishe por mi otro abuelito doctor, pero me dicen Maty! Tu puedes decirme así!_

_-Recuerdas como me llamo yo?- _dije sonriéndole, de verdad era un niño precioso.

_-Maestra Swuan…!!!-_ dijo Maty muy seguro.

_-Soy la maestra Swan pero puedes decirme Maestra Bella, ok_?-dije sonriéndole y acariciando su mejilla- _porque no vas a jugar? En un rato entraremos al salón._

El resto de las clases se fueron en que todos los niños se presentarán dijeran sus nombres, algo sobre sus padres y que querían ser cuando grandes.

-_Mi nombre es Mathias Carlisle Cullen, tengo 4 años_- mostrando cuatro deditos- _Mi mami trabaja en casa y mi papi es doctor… quiero ser doctor como mi papi y mi abuelito!_

_-Gracias Maty! Puedes sentarte…-_ dije guiñándole un ojo, fue muy chistoso verlo tratar de guiñarme un ojo logrando cerrar los dos al mismo tiempo.

Al mediodía todos los niños fueron recogidos por sus padres, recogí mis cosas, la asistente me dio unas última indicaciones para estos primeros días y me dirigí a mi carro cuando sonó mi celular.

_-Alo?-_ dije intentando abrir la puerta de mi auto

_-Suenas como que necesitas ayuda… déjame te ayudo!-_ dijo y me quede completamente desconcertada cuando colgó.

Sin darme tiempo a pensarlo ya estaba a mi lado, recogiendo las cosas que se me cayeron del susto. Ambos nos agachamos.

_-Lo siento Bells, no era mi intención…-_ dijo con preocupación pero con una sonrisa que realmente podría hacer que me olvidará de donde estaba.

_-No te preocupes… vamos a recoger esto! Porque muero de hambre_!- dije para romper el hielo- _Hey como sabías…?_

_-A Alice… le dijo Jasper… a él le dijo Rose…!- _dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

_-Creo que es imposible que ella no sepa algo, no? Ya se quien llamar si quiero saber algo de ti!-_ dije riéndome.

_-Nahhh! No está autorizada para decir nada de mí, mejor me preguntar en el almuerzo y sino te basta pues almorzaremos toda la semana hasta que sepas todo lo que quieres y yo sepa todo lo que quiero, trato?-_ dijo mientras nos levantábamos.

_-Eso es trampa!!! No es justo…-_ dije metiendo las cosas en el auto para luego cruzar los brazos y mover mi pie, como si estuviera molesta. El simplemente me miró de arriba abajo y se recostó de mi auto a seguirme mirando- _Acaso te piensas quedar ahí mirándome todo el día…!_

_-Lo estoy considerando seriamente…!-_ dijo con una chispa en su mirada, no parecía que estuviera bromeando y comenzaba a intimidarme.

_-En tu carro o en el mío?-_ dije evitando su mirada haciendo que buscaba algo en mi cartera.

_-En el mío… te molesta si escojo el sitio?-_ dijo abriéndome la puerta de su auto.

El camino fue largo, llegamos a un restaurante que parecía un castillo en una colina alejada de la ciudad. Nos bajamos, al parecer nos estaban esperando, guiándonos aún segundo piso donde había una terraza con únicamente tres meses, las cuales estaban desocupadas.

_-Que vista tan hermosa…!-_ dije luego de sentarme.

_-Me alegro te guste, a mi me encanta pero como entenderás venir a comer acá solo es un poco deprimente, por eso aprovecho las buenas compañías para venir…-_ dijo haciendo que me sonrojará un poco cuando caí en cuanta de algo.

_-Ah sí? Esta es tu rutina de conquista?..._ – dije riéndome y mirando al piso.

_-__Quién dijo que estoy en plan de conquista_- dijo haciendo que me quisiera ir corriendo- _aunque… si fuera así que te parece? Funcionará?-_ eso hizo que levantará mi mirada hacia él, nos embargo un silencio intenso donde eran nuestros ojos los que hablarán, ni siquiera cuando vinieron a servirnos al vino dejamos de mirarnos.

-_Bueno… vamos a ver! Buen auto, Servicio exclusivo, excelente vista-_ probé el vino- _buen vino, faltaría ver que tal la comida! Pero creo que no está nada mal aunque podrías mejorar_- dije haciendo que me sonriera maliciosamente… realmente me iba a volver loca.

_-y yo donde quedó? Debería obtener puntos extras… claro en el caso hipotético que quisiera conquistarte-_ dijo con tono divertido aun sin quitar sus ojos de mí.

_-Estás haciendo trampa y lo sabes… aparte para que te voy a repetir algo que estoy completamente segura ya sabes_- dije mirando el menú.

Pedimos lo que queríamos comer, nos reímos un rato mientras me contaba anécdotas de su consultorio, de mujeres acomplejadas que iban por cirugías absurdas. Yo le conté algunas anécdotas de los niños y le comenté sobre el pequeño que hoy me regalo una flor, no sé porque se quedó tan idiotizado mientras me escuchaba.

_-Te gustan mucho los niños?-_ dijo con curiosidad.

_-Me encantan! Dicen que tengo ángel para los niños y los perros… lamentablemente aún no causo ese efecto en los hombres…-_ dijo riéndome, sin poder evitar una mirada divertida.

_-Si tu lo dices…Bells!-_ dijo Edward.

_-Supongo que se debe a que los niños son sinceros y leales… los hombres es otra historia, no crees?-_ dije con tono desinteresado, aunque nada estaba más lejos de la realidad.

_-No lo sé, en mi opinión los niños ven las cosas con simplicidad y lógica, no están contaminados por prejuicios ni reglas estúpidas sociales, sus respuestas son tan genuinas y realistas, que pocos adultos podremos contradecir porque no son interpretaciones ni suposiciones. Creo que nunca deberíamos perder eso… cuando crecemos somos más concientes de las consecuencias a largo plazo y en el que dirán_ – dijo con seriedad, tomándose muy en serio mi pregunta.

_-Los niños no buscan las cinco patas a una mesa… si es un hecho que tienen cuatro!_ – dije al tiempo que llegaba el mesonero con la comida.

_-Salud! Por… tus ojos!-_ dijo después de mirarme fijamente de manera pensativa mientras chocábamos nuestras copas.

_-Por mis ojos? No tienen nada de especiales… -_ dije casi carcajeando obviamente por lo nerviosa que me hizo sentir ese comentario, hasta mi cara comenzó a arder pero eso no era raro en mí.

_-Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, y tus ojos son como los de una niña… no mienten! Y aparte me parecen realmente fascinante mirarme en ellos_- dijo con total naturalidad dejando perpleja, como podía ser tan seguro de si mismo este hombre para decir algo así sin dudar un segundo.

_-Supongo que eso de que no mientan no es bueno para mi…-_ dije probando el primer bocado.

_-Quiero que siempre me digas lo que piensas, no importa que sea, por favor…-_ dijo con tono de suplica a la vez de disculpa- _De acuerdo dijiste que podía mejorar… no?_

_-ah?- _dije mientras lo veía probar su comida y sonreírme mientras masticaba, como podía ser tan sexy verlo hacer eso… estaba en serios problemas, era oficial ahora_- bueno no se depende de la persona claro… supongo que un paseo por la playa o algún detalle seria lindo, pero cada mujer es diferente Edward – _dije aparentando que no le daba importancia a su interés.

Cuando pensaba que era obvio que se refería a mi me ahogué con la comida, es que acaso podía ser tan torpe. Separé un poco la silla de la mesa y agache mi cabeza dejando caer algo de cabello en mi cara.

_-Estás bien? Bella-_ dijo arrodillado a mi lado apartando el cabello de mi cara, y brindándome un vaso de agua- _toma un poco…_

_-Estoy bien, gracias Edward…-_ dije sonriéndole luego de tomar agua y poder respirar. Cuando lo vi ahí enfrente de mí con el sol resaltando el cobre de su cabello, no pude evitar con una mano acariciarlo. Con dulzura acarició mi mejilla y se levantó para sentarse en su silla.

Cuando terminamos de comer, se levantó y arrastro mi silla un poco para que me levantara, nos recostamos de la baranda de la terraza.

_-Ahí voy cuando quiero estar solo… Es como un santuario para mí! Fue lo que me dejo mi madre, antes de irse…-_ dijo señalando una casa cercana a la playa, era pequeña pero hermosísima, toda blanca, con paredes de vidrio que daban a la playa y un camino de piedras que llevaba a la playa.

_-Me encanta… siempre he querido vivir en un lugar así, sabes? Cercano a la ciudad, más no en la ciudad, cerca de la playa para dormir con el sonido de las olas…-_ dije admirando el lugar desde lejos.

-_Yo también siempre he soñado con eso…- _dijo con algo de asombro.

-_Pero si la tienes porque no vives ahí?-_ dije con curiosidad.

_-Bueno, primero porque aún tengo un semestre de mi especialización por cursar, segundo que mi sueño no es vivir ahí solo… me entiendes?-_ dijo con una sonrisa llena de ilusión pero a la vez de frustración o nostalgia.

_-Te entiendo…-_ dije antes de quedarnos callados escuchando únicamente el sonido de las olas a lo lejos, me perdí en ese sonido cuando sentí su mano en mi cabello y volteé a Edward.

_-Bajo el sol tienes reflejos rojizos… sabías?-_ dijo inspeccionando mi cabello, primero mis ojos y ahora mi cabello, de verdad el quería matarme de un paro respiratorio. Simplemente me limité asentir con la cabeza mientras evadía su mirada.

_-Alo?-_ dijo contestando su celular, cuando sonó- _Esta bien, en veinte minutos estaré ahí. Si… Ajá! Almorzando… no es tu problema! Nos vemos ahora- _ Colgó y pude ver su mirada llena de amargura.

_-Tienes que irte… esta bien! La pase excelente, muchas gracias por todo Edward!_- dije sonriéndole con dulzura.

_-Eres demasiado… dulce y compresiva! Hubiera querido que esta tarde me acompañarás pero… tengo que irme, es importante!-_ dijo tratando de disimular su molestia por la llamada.

Nos dirigimos al auto, manejaba como loco y en diez minutos llegamos a mi auto. Abrí la puerta pero me detuve cuando tenía un pie afuera y me volteé a besar su mejilla, mientras él tomaba mi mano para no dejarme ir.

_-Mañana a la misma ahora…-_ dijo Edward y no era una pregunta.

_-De acuerdo… espero que todo se solucione-_ dije antes de bajarme, dirigirme a mi auto y verlo alejarse.

**Edward POV**

Dejé a Bella con todo el desagrado del mundo, ella me calmaba, me hacía olvidarme de todo… era como una brisa fresca en mi vida, algo diferente y genuino. Como todo en mi vida, no podía ser fácil y por eso llamo Victoria a amargarme el día con una de sus crisis. Llegué a mi casa aunque se la había dejado a ella hace ya un año.

_-Hola Angela…-_ dije me abrió la puerta.

_-Buenos Días Sr. Cullen-_ dijo con formalidad como siempre, aunque Victoria siempre se empeño en que teníamos algo- _La señora está en su cuarto y dijo que subiera cuando llegará._

_-Victoria?- _dije abriendo la puerta para encontrarla trotando en la caminadora.

_-Hola Edward… -_ dijo secándose con una toalla el sudor y acercándose a mi como una depredadora- _ Como estás? Donde estabas?_

_-No es tu problema, para que me llamaste con urgencia… donde esta mi hijo?- _dije con frialdad.

-_El está bien en casa de un compañero del colegio… te llegaron esos sobres de correspondencia_- dijo señalando unos sobres abiertos.

_-Por qué están todos abiertos?-_ dije tomándolos todos para ponerlos enfrente de su cara.

_-Tienes algo que esconder acaso?-_ dijo Victoria con suspicacia

_-Se llama privacidad, no tengo nada que esconderte a TI! Porque te recuerdo que no eres quién para reclamarme nada ni mucho menos. Esto era todo?-_ dije obstinado de sus berrinches y excusas para verme

_-Saldré del país y necesitaré que firmes unos permisos porque pienso llevar a Maty…-_ dijo con naturalidad pero si esperaba que yo no le diera importancia estaba equivocada- _una amiga me invito a Cancún unos días._

WTF??? SOBRE MI CADAVER TE VAS A MI HIJO…. H…

_-DISCULPA?...tú te volviste loca acaso? Mathias está en clases y no vas a llevar a mi hijo a otro país únicamente PARA QUE TU TE PUEDAS IR DE RUMBA CON TU "AMIGA" – _dije fuera de mí.

_-NO TE ATREVAS… YO TENGO DERECHO A HACER CON MI VIDA LO QUE QUIERA!!!!-_ dijo apunto de que se le salieran los ojos, Qué esperaba? Qué me quedará con los brazos cruzados y le dijera que si?

_-Te explico algo… TU puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras porque a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo pero… con MI hijo no puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana! Si quierse irte vete… pero Mathias SE QUEDA! Y no me desafíes porque sabes que pierdes…-_ dije desafiándola con la mirada antes de salir de su cuarto.

_-EDWARD!!!! EDWARD!!!!-_ gritó Victoria desde su cuarto.

_-La próxima vez que llegué correspondencia para mí, la guardas y la das cuando busque a Maty los fines, estamos?-_ dije a Angela con tono autoritario que pocas veces usaba con ella.

Cuando estaba en el auto sin rumbo, tratando de calmarme, se me ocurrió llamar a Emmett, Jasper y colocarlos en conferencia conmigo.

_-Hoy en la noche a las 9 en mi casa… Noche de Poker!-_ fue lo único que dije.

_-HECHO! Yo llevó el alcohol, peticiones?-_ dijo Emmett

_-LISTO! A las 9pm… yo llevo las cartas y fichas!-_ dijo Jasper

_-Lo que sea Emmett… que sea fuerte, ok? Nos vemos luego…- _dije antes de colgar.

**Emmett POV**

Cuando Edward colgó supe que Victoria había hecho alguna de las suyas. Nos conocimos poco después de su separación, para él fue un alivio aunque le afectó el hecho de no poder tener a su hijo cuando quisiera. Pero con el tiempo lo supero. Me dijo que hoy iría a comer con Bella, según él, no sabía que tenía pero era una especie de imán, este hombre era más terco que una mula, que le costaba decir que le gustaba y ya.

Compre tres cajas de cerveza y fui a buscar a Jasper, es obvio porque, no? Cualquier oportunidad de ver a mi diosa valía la pena. La señora de servicio abrió la puerta, diciéndome que esperará en la sala.

_-Buenas Noches… Oso!-_ dijo Rose con unos shorts blancos… muy cortos… una camisa de fútbol donde se marcaban sus pezones con claridad, es decir, no había nada debajo de eso… ME QUERIA MATAR!

_-Rose…-_ dije sin poder apartar mis ojos de ella- _Como estás? Digo obviamente bien…! No puedo contigo, sabías? Es imposible!-_ dije sentándome con frustración en un sillón para evitar seguir como un estúpido mirándola.

_-Tengo que reconocer que eres… adorable! Cuando no andas presumiendo de ser un macho-men!-_ dijo sentándose a mi lado.

_-Ah sí? Con que adorable, no? Supongo que eso es un progreso-_ dije con una ceja levantada mirándola a los ojos.

_-Ay olvídalo! Emmett!-_ dijo levantándose pero la tomé de la cintura para que cayera sentada encima de mí.

_-Si supieras cuanto me provocas cuando me retas… eres increíblemente adorable e irresistible para mí! Eres como una droga para mí, Rose!-_ dije tomando su cuello para acercar su frente a la mía. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos mientras yo acariciaba su mejilla y ella cerraba sus ojos.

_-Nos vamos?-_ dijo Jasper abriendo la puerta mientras aguantaba la risa.

_-SUELTAME EMMETT!!!!-_ dijo Rose saltando como un resorte de encima mío y subiendo a su cuarto- _Y TU CALLATE!- _dijo refiriéndose a su hermano

Cuando llegamos a casa de Edward estaba en la cocinando unas tortillas…! Nos contó lo que paso con Victoria esa tarde.

_-Definitivamente ya no encuentra como llamar tu atención_- dijo Jasper mientras abría tres cervezas y nos sentábamos en la mesa para jugar.

_-Esta completamente LOCA! Que es otra cosa… será que esta necesitada? Podríamos mandarle un amigo o pagarle a alguien, no?-_ dije podía ser una solución capaz así se calmaba, no? Por lo menos, hice que Edward se carcajeará.

Después de cuatro horas… tres cajas cajas de cervezas… destrozar a Victoria… YA NO VEIAMOS NI SIQUIERA LOS COLORES DE LAS CARTAS!!! Ni siquiera sabía de que hablábamos, creo que a estás alturas cada cual hablaba de algo diferente.

_-Edward vamos admítelo! Bella te trae loco, estamos claros que no es mi tipo aparte dije que sería como mi hermana! pero tampoco estoy ciego… y Bella está…-_ dije eso último con una cara un poco pervertida sin querer WTF??? Bueno quería molestar a Edward y demostrarle que tenía razón.

_-Si dices lo que estás pensando te parto la cara…! Entendiste? Ni se te ocurra mirarla ni pensar ABSOLUTAMENTE nada con ella!-_ dijo Edward parándose de la silla, no pude evitar caerme al piso de la risa.

_-POR DIOS! Edward! Si que te tiene mal! Ya era hora…-_ dijo Jazz dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-_BASTA! Okay lo admito! Me encanta, Me tiene loco… no entiendo! Quiero llamarla…-_ dijo de repente buscando su celular.

_-NOOOO!!! Edward créeme puedes decir algo que quizás no quieras decir… por ahora!-_ dijo Jazz mientras yo trataba de pararme.

_-Bella?-_ dijo Edward con el celular en la mano corriendo a la cocina lejos de nosotros. Juntos nos comportábamos como unos adolescentes pero bajo la influencia del alcohol creo que era mucho peor- _Disculpa que te despiertes? Si… estoy con Emmett y Jazz en mi casa jugando poker bueno ya no… quería llamarte para… _

_-Hola hermanitaaaa!!!- _dije arrancándole el celular como Jazz me dijo.

-_Hola hermanote!!! Está bien Edward?- _dijo con preocupación…- _JAZZ SIII HAY CORAZON!!!_

_-Bella??? Bella??? Creo que colgó…-_dije encogiendo los hombros.

-_QUEEEEEEEE?_ _Que le dijiste?- _dijo Edward amenazadoramente

Jasper logró calmarlo, nos burlamos de Edward un poco más hasta que me quede dormido en la alfombra de la sala mientras todo me daba vueltas. Hasta que sentí como alguien echaba agua HELADA en mi cara.

_-BUENOS DIAS!!!-_ dijo quien me había echado el agua en la cara. Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Rose con una mano en la cintura y una jarra de agua en la mano, creo estaba algo… enojada por no decir histérica.

_-Buenos días mi d…. WTF? La cabeza me va a reventar…-_ dije cuando intente levantarme inútilmente permanecí recostado en la alfombra ahora con las manos en mi cabeza. Solo podía oír a Jazz dándole explicaciones a Alice.

_-Ya Jazz tranquilo mi amor… de no haberte provocado emborracharte en casa de Edward estarías en grandes problemas! Ahora tu mayor problema debe ser bañarte… hueles terrible!!!-_ dijo Alice supuse cuando intento besarla.

_-Porque no puedes ser así? En vez de usar eso…_ - dije a Rose abriendo los ojos para señalar la jarra que aun tenía en la mano.

_-Espero hayas disfrutado anoche porque pienso esconder todos los analgésicos que encuentre con tal de que disfrutes tu resaca tanto como su "noche de poker"… Aun no entiendo como pueden ser tan infantiles de permitir llegar a este estado…-_ dijo Rose decepcionada- _Hoy tienes un evento deportivo que reseñar según dijo Bella así que te espero en el auto… _

Rose se estaba comportando como… una novia molesta… se podía decir que hasta cuidaba de mi, no? Porque venir hasta acá para decirme eso… porque SON TAN COMPLICADAS! Ya me estoy cansando de esto… yo no sirvo para esto! Quiero que sea mía y lo será!

Me despedí con la mano de los chicos y salí detrás de Rose, ella se subió al volante y creo no estaba en condiciones de discutirle nada. Cuando arrancamos, pude ver que Jazz se estaba montando en el carro de Alice. Y Edward???

**Edward POV**

De reojo vi a los chicos irse con Alice y Rose. Fui a la cocina, me tomé toda la jarra de agua y me tiré en mi cama. No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta… insistieron lo suficiente como para que arrastrara mis pies a la puerta.

_-Que tal anda tu cabeza?-_ dijo Bella con todo burlón.

_-Terrible…-_ dije abriéndole paso para que entrara.

-Las chicas me dijeron que estabas prácticamente inconciente…! Y me debes un almuerzo!- dijo aún con tono divertido, yo de verdad la quería cerca de mí pero no quería hablar. Sin pensarlo puse una mano en su cintura y la guíe a mi cuarto… creo que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

_-Que haces? Te volviste loco…-_ dijo Bella.

_-Solo recuéstate conmigo… si? Vamos a dormir un par de horas y luego vamos a comer adonde tu quieras!-_ dije tomándola fuerte de la cintura. No recuerdo que dijo simplemente la tumbe en la cama y la abracé. Me quedé completamente dormido, cuando desperté no la vi…

_-Bella? Bells?...-_ dije saliendo de mi cuarto. Llegué a la cocina y me sorprendió verla cocinando con un delantal, su cabello recogido de manera improvisada dejando unos mechones en su cara.

_-Hola dormilón… ya la sopa esta lista, mejor siéntate_!- dijo sonriéndome.

Me acerque la abracé por detrás y bese su mejilla, sin control sobre mí, comencé un camino de descenso por su cuello, ella inclino un poco la cabeza hacía atrás al tiempo que mis labios desesperados no podía dejar su piel. La volteé para acorralarla frente al mesón y sentarla en él abriendo sus piernas para tener más acceso a su boca, su cuello, su pecho… su cuerpo entero! Tomé su cuello acercándola para unir sus labios a los míos, mis manos acariciaban sus muslos mientras mi lengua inspeccionaba cada centímetro de su boca…

_-Edward DESPIERTA! Ven a sentarte a comer… se enfría y tengo que irme_- dijo Bella provocando que hiciera un aterrizaje de emergencia de la luna en que me encontraba, definitivamente, eso era lo que tenía ganas de hacer y eso solo era el principio…

_-No… Porque te tienes que ir?-_ dije sentándome, sin poder sacar de mi cabeza esa imagen de mí entre sus piernas en ese mesón donde hace unos segundos me había imaginado comiéndome… no precisamente esta sopa.

-Son las 8 de la noche… mañana tengo que trabajar! Y creo que tu también, no?- dijo tomando su cartera y las llaves de su auto.

_-Hey… no vas a cenar conmigo?-_ dije con los ojos abiertos cual niño pequeño- _No te gusta manejar de noche deja te acompaño, me regresó caminando es cerca_

_-No te preocupes! Estaré bien…-_ dijo con cara de asombrada

Después de mucho insistir, tomé mi sopa y salimos a su casa, cuando llegamos. Nos bajamos del auto, caminamos a la entrada de su edificio.

_-Gracias por todo, Bella… No tenías porque ir a mi casa, cuidarme, quedarte conmigo ni cocinarme! Siento que me hayas visto en ese estado…-_ dije y sentía como sus ojos me gritaban algo que no podía descifrar, mi pecho prácticamente rozaba el suyo.

_-Buenas Noches…-_ dijo un chico alto de cabello corto y negro, piel tostada, con cara de enfado.


	4. Mathias Carlisle Cullen

**Hola! Les comentó acabo de ver las fotos de Robert en Cannes y casi llegó al colapso, deben pensar que estoy enferma pero es mi fuente de inspiración jajajaja Por otra parte, vi el primer poster oficial de NEW MOON está muy cool! Aunque Bella sale medio extraña jajaja Ahora a lo nuestro, aquí van los agradecimientos. **

**-Steph-Midnight-: **Bueno en este capítulo sucederá lo que pediste! Espero te guste y me digas que opinas… veo que andas siempre apurada jajaja tranquila se lo que son esos trabajos aunque ya pasé por esa etapa.

**-TitiCullen**: Graciassssss..!!! Espero que este también te guste

**-tsuki-airen**: No aún Bella no sabe que Maty es hijo de Edward. Definitivamente debería llamarse noche de resaca pero los hombres no admitierían eso jajaja

**-lucero08:** En el próximo capítulo veremos que pasa con el viaje de Victoria tengo dos opciones vamos a ver cual gana en este fin jajaja. Yo también quisiera irme para Cancun e imaginate por Eddie??? OMG!!!

**-CarmenCullen116: **Siiiii obviamente ellos sienten algo el uno por el otro pero no será fácil, como te darás cuenta la vida de Edward no es fácil. Con respecto a lo otro, lo menos que esperaría Bella que él tuviera un hijo y como dicen "no hay mejor ciego que el que no quiere ver" aunque este a nuestras narices. Espero te guste este cap!!!

**-pukichick**: Mi dearrrr!!!! Sorry y sabes que esto no fue nada… pudo ser mucho más mala jajajaja pero tranqui tampoco quiero que me agarren miedo! Aún no he dicho que voy a mandar a Victoria lejos no te emociones! Jajaja definitivamente tu eres Rose.. besosss!!!

**-Awen Granger**: Amiii la pelea vendrá el próximo cap lo siento jajajaja Maty es demasiado hermoso y divino digno hijo de Edward! Lamento decirte que creo vas a detestar mas a Victoria pero por ahora te dejaré ser feliz! Todo ser humano borracho ha hecho una llamada así! También t extraño mucho! Repórtate y dime como sigues! Besos.

**-Blackncullen**: mandame el link de tu fic y lo veo cuando tenga un chance!!!! Xoxo

Gracias por sus alertas y agregar está historia a sus favoritos: Miss Cinnamon, Ermia y Desiree Pattinson

**Este Capítulo va dedicado a mi chiquita RenesmeCullen1918! Te extrañp chiki y gracias por tu mensaje!**

**Como saben los personajes pertenecen a Meyer**

*********************

**Edward POV**

_-Hola Jake! Te presento a Edward Cullen…- _dijo Bella. Así que este tipo era el "mejor amigo" de Bella, podía ver sus instintos sobre protectores a flor de piel.

_-Mucho gusto, Jacob Black…-_ dijo él con una mirada de advertencia mientras estrechaba mi mano- _Bells, te espero arriba en el apartamento, no tardes- _le dio un beso en la frente y se fue. No pude evitar seguirlo con la mirada, como que la esperaba en su apartamento? … solo la risa de Bella pudo sacarme de mis pensamientos.

_-Que?-_ gruñí, sin poder evitarlo.

_-Nada… No quisiera que te fueras caminando solo! Ya es de noche_- dijo con preocupación.

_-Yo tampoco quisiera que fueras al apartamento de ese…-_ dije sin pensar mirando la puerta por donde había entrado Jacob.

_-Eres un tonto… No voy a ir a su apartamento! Seguramente quiere ver una película o algo así, pero yo estoy cansada…_ -hizo una pausa- _y en todo caso el es mi amigo, así como tú, no? No tiene nada de malo, teniendo en cuenta que pase toda la tarde en tu casa!-_ dijo con algo de ironía

-_Supongo… te llamaré para darte las buenas noches cuando llegué, hay problema?-_ dije con la única intención de llamar a ver si estaba sola en su casa, la envidia que me embargaba no era para nada normal.

-_También quieres que te envié una foto de mi cuarto para que veas que esto sola?-_ dijo Bella en tono burlón.

_-Mmm… si incluyes una de ti en pijama no me molesto!-_ dije en tono de burla relajándome un poco.

_-Edward basta! Vete antes que se te haga más tarde!-_ dijo sacándome la lengua.

_-Si vuelves a hacer eso te la muerdo, señorita madurez!-_ dije antes de alborotar su cabello y regalarle mi mejor sonrisa para irme.

OK tenía que decirle a Bella de Mathías, ella era mi amiga pero estaba claro que quería más que eso, porque jamás la vería como veo a Alice, pero una parte de mi tenía miedo que huyera cuando viera lo complicada que era mi vida, sin embargo, yo NECESITABA tener a Bella cerca de mi, ella era una fuente que me revitalizaba.

Sin darme cuenta, llego el viernes, apenas había hablando con Bella por mensajes. Entre las clases, las operaciones con mi padre, Maty llegaba hoy en la noche a pasar el fin de semana conmigo… Tenía que hablar con Bells.

_-Papá necesito pedirte un favor, podrás buscar a Maty donde Victoria, yo tengo que hacer unas cosas antes y quizás me tarde…-_ dije cuando chequeábamos los pre-operatorios de una paciente.

_-Claro hijo, tomate tu tiempo… ya le dijiste a Bella?-_ dijo Carlisle

_-Eso precisamente es lo que debo hacer… la conozco hace una semana pero no sé que me sucede, papá… hace mucho no me sentía así-_dije siendo totalmente honesto con él.

_-Lo que tiene que ser será… recuerda lo que siempre te he enseñado, tienes que ir con la verdad por delante, hijo-_ dijo mi padre.

**Bella POV**

_-Si?-_ dije contestando mi celular mientras sacaba un pasticho del horno.

_- me extrañaste?-_ dijo con tono burlón Edward.

_-Solo si tú lo hiciste_- dije riéndome.

_-La verdad si te extrañé… y necesito hablar contigo Bells!-_ dijo con tono serio- _puedo pasar por tu casa?_

_-Estoy sacando un pasticho del horno que no huele tan mal… sino te importa!- _dije tratando de ignorar la seriedad de su voz, porque me asustaba.

_-Entonces llevaré una botella de vino. En diez minutos estoy ahí… Nos vemos ahora Bells!-_ dijo antes de colgar.

10 minutos????????? Comencé a mirar alrededor… OK todo se ve bien!, me sentía tan estúpida cuando corrí al espejo a ver mi ropa, cargaba un pantalón de pijama de seda negro con una camiseta blanca. No estaba tan mal. Puse la mesa para dos cuando gusto sonó el intercomunicador, abrí inmediatamente para que subiera.

_-Que te pasó?-_ dije cuando abrí la puerta y vi a Edward todo mojado- _pasa!_

_-Se está cayendo el cielo por sino te habías dado cuenta…!-_ dijo sacudiendo su cabello con una mano… podía ser más sexy este hombre???

Se quito su impermeable para después ir al baño a secarse un poco.

_-Mmm disculpa por interrumpir tu cena romántica, esperabas a alguien?-_ dijo divertido al salir del baño y verme abriendo la botella de vino.

_-Depende de si quieres o no compartir conmigo… sino tendré que buscar alguien disponible en mi lista!-_ dije sacándole la lengua.

_-Huele bien! Creo podré hacer el sacrificio-_ dijo riéndose y quitándome la botella para abrirla y servir. Nos sentamos a comer.

_-Bella tengo algo que decirte… pero quiero que sepas que no te lo había dicho no porque sea un secreto, me siento muy orgulloso de eso, es solo que estaba buscando el momento y creo que nunca llegará, no quiero malos entendidos en un futuro ni que te enojes conmigo…-_ dijo Edward hablando rápidamente como si siempre hubiera tenido eso retenido en su garganta.

_-Que sucede… Edward?_ – dije dejando los cubiertos al lado de mi plato, mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-_Bella se que apenas nos conocemos, pero eres de esas personas que se que quiero tenerte cerca todo el tiempo que me lo permitas, por eso, creo… que es importante que sepas que yo…-_ dijo Edward cuando sonó la puerta, insistentemente, no podía ser otro que Jake.

_-Lo siento, voy a ver quien es…-_ dije acariciando levemente su mano que estaba sobre la mesa, cuando la iba a retirar me la tomó con fuerza y pude ver miedo en su mirada- _sino voy a abrir creo van a tumbar la puerta!_

Medio sonrió antes de dejarme ir, me dirigí a la puerta y efectivamente era mi querido e inoportuno mejor amigo.

_-Hola Jake! Qué paso?-_ dije algo exasperada.

_-Hola Bells! El vigilante dijo que alguien había entrado diciendo que venía para tu apartamento, es cierto?-_ dijo Jacob con su típica pose de guardaespaldas, sin previo aviso, se escabulló y entro a mi apartamento.

-_Edward…-_ dijo Jacob parándose en seco al entrar.

_-Jacob…- _dijo Edward levantándose con la copa de vino en la mano. Ambos se retaban descaradamente.

_-Jacob estoy ocupada, es importante, te parece si hablamos mañana…-_ dije tratando de no ser autoritaria pero pareció ignorarme simplemente permanecía en silencio mirando a Edward_- Es en serio…_

_-De acuerdo, estaré pendiente cualquier cosa me avisas…- _dijo Jake como si estuviera en peligro. Por fin se fue de mala gana, permitiéndome por fin ir con Edward.

_-Lo se…-_ dije cuando puso un dedo en mi boca, ambos estabamos parados uno enfrente del otro cuando…. Todo se volvió oscuro.

_-Genial! Se fue la luz…-_ dije algo frustrada, aunque la cercanía de Edward me daba tranquilidad.

_-Debe ser por la lluvia, pronto volverá…-_ dijo apartando unos mechones de mi cara, acariciando con su mano una de mis mejillas-_Bella…_

_-Shhh…-_ dije poniendo una mano en su pecho, mirando a sus ojos que parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

-_ me gustaría que si en un futuro llegases a ser mi… alguien especial-_ hizo una pausa para acariciar de nuevo un mecho de cabello en mi cara

_- Quieres que sea alguien especial?- _dije eso último cayendo en cuenta de sus palabras.

_-Si… Bella… eres alguien especial ahora mismo!-_ dijo tomando con una mano mi cara acercándola a él, mientras recostaba su frente en la mía, yo coloque mis dos manos en su pecho cerrando mis ojos ante el contacto de su piel con la mía.

Su frente contra la mía… luego sentí como su nariz rozaba la mía y comenzaban a acariciarse… intuitivamente levante mi cara hacía la suya y abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con su mirada… sus labios apenas rozaron los míos, sentí una descarga de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo… apenas podía escuchar la lluvia y sonidos de los carros a lo lejos en medio de la oscuridad donde sus ojos eran mi única luz… sentí su mano en mi cadera acercándome a un más a él para luego besarme con dulzura y delicadeza. Sin que aún pidiera permiso, abrí mi boca haciendo que su lengua reaccionará inmediatamente profundizando ese beso… con delicadeza separamos nuestros labios, sin que nuestros cuerpos aumentarán la distancia que nos separaba.

_-Edward…-_ dije aún con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como vibraba todo mi cuerpo por la proximidad de su cuerpo. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, sin despegar nuestras frentes, tomo mi cintura y me hice caminar de espaldas hacia la terraza-_ me estoy mojandooo….!!!- _dije tratando de entrar pero no me dejo

_-No te vas a derretir Bella! Por dios!-_ dijo dejando ver como sus ojos se paseaban por mi pecho, cuando mi camiseta era prácticamente transparente por la lluvia- _Me encantas…_

_-Claro bajo la lluvia y prácticamente desnuda… que objetividad!-_ dije cruzando mis brazos, sacándole la lengua y alejándome un poco.

_-Te lo advertí…-_ dijo antes de atraerme hacia el con una mano y besándome con pasión y lujuría, inmediatamente lleve mis manos a su cabello, bajo la lluvia nuestras ropas parecían fundirse juntas al contacto.

_-Ouchhh! Me mordiste…-_ dije mientras el se reía sin soltarme aún.

_-Eres una tonta! y… no es por la lluvia que dije eso o por lo que pueda ver gracias a ella_- dijo eso último penetrándome con sus ojos.

Me sentía en las nubes, todo el mundo había desaparecido para mi… hace una semana hubiera apostado a que pasaría mucho tiempo antes que algo así me sucediera, no sabía ni entendía como fue que llegamos a este momento.

-_Creo debo irme… antes que la pizca de autocontrol que me queda se consuma…-_ dijo con los ojos cerrados, mientras no pude evitar reírse, como era posible que yo fuera tal tentación para alguien tan perfecto? Una parte de mi quería gritarle que me dijera como consumirle ese autocontrol pero el tenía razón y de igual forma yo sería incapaz de decirle eso.

Bajamos a la entrada del edificio, paramos un taxi…

_-Buenas noches (beso) De verdad un minuto más (beso) y no me voy…(beso) Como es que haces esto conmigo? (beso)-_ decía Edward mientras me daba pequeños besos y yo lo empujaba al taxi, hasta que por fin entro no sin antes jalarme adentro para darme un último beso.

_-Estás loco, sabías?-_ dije sin poder ocultar la chispa de mis ojos, cada parte de mi cuerpo emanaba felicidad en este momento.

_-Eso lo dices porque no sabes todo lo que pasa por mi mente… sino pasaría por un demente!-_ dijo burlándose de mí- _Vamos entra a tu edificio, no me gustaría que nadie te viera… así-_ dijo mientras sus ojos se perdían en la transparencia de mi camisa- _definitivamente podrías matar a cualquiera bajo esta lluvia y no precisamente de una pulmonía!_

_-Muy gracioso…! Debería ser yo la que dijera eso porque definitivamente no te has mirado en un espejo Edward…!- _dije sacándole la lengua y saliendo del taxi para correr hacia la entrada del edificio.

Cuando llegó a su casa, tuve que obligarlo para que durmiera, en realidad prácticamente le colgué el teléfono. Aunque lo último que me dijo daba vueltas en mi cabeza…

_-Ok de acuerdo! Ya me voy a dormir… Bella mañana tenemos que hablar, porque cierta persona me distrajo con un show de camisas mojadas…!-_ dijo con tono divertido.

_-QUE? Eres… increíblemente insoportable!-_ dije con ganas de golpearlo, a pesar que sabía que era broma.

_-y tu eres increíblemente adorable cuando te pones de niña malcriada_!- dijo sin parar de reírse_- Que tengas buenas noches Bella!, mañana te buscaré para que hablemos… _

Cuando amaneció me arreglé para ir a casa de Edward y darle una sorpresa. No sabía si lo de anoche lo había soñado o que significaba eso de "tenemos que hablar", pero en cuestión de horas lo averiguaría. Le dije al vigilante de su edificio que era una sorpresa y me dejo subir a su apartamento, a la tercera vez que toque la puerta abrió Emmett con los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

_-MAESTRA BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_ dijo Maty corriendo a mis brazos intuitivamente me arrodille a recibirlo para luego cargarlo, entre en shock al apartamento para ver a Edward con una pantalón de dormir viéndome con la misma cara que tenía hace poco el oso.

_-Bella… déjame explicarte! Eso era lo que ayer fui a decirte…- _dijo Edward al borde del colapso, que se supone que tenía que decir o como actuar? Me había mentido… o no?

**Edward POV **

_-Si Bella es… no se que es… de verdad siento que ya no razonó!-_ dije mientras preparaba unos panques para Maty.

_-DIOS! Tú el que analiza hasta el más mínimo detalle… nublado por la testosterona_!- dijo Emmett solo por molestarme.

_-No es eso! Y lo sabes… ella es…-_ dije cuando vi a Maty entrar a la cocina.

_-Admítelo deja de ser tan estúpido_! – dijo Emmett.

-_papiiiiiiiiii…. Tío oso dijo una grochería!!!-_ dijo Maty señalando a mi amigo- _Mi maestra Bella dice que eso no se dice!-_ completo con un dedo en alto balanceándolo de un lado al otro en señal de no

_-No me digas que Bella es….-_ dijo mientras sentaba a mi hijo en el mesón de la cocina.

-_Si… es ella_- dije sin mirarlo.

_-Tío tonoces a mi maestra? Es muy lindaaaaa!!!-_ dijo mi hijo con la cara llena de ilusión, escuche la puerta en ese momento, no esperaba a nadie, capaz era mi padre o Alice.

-_Emmett abre… y tu_ – dije señalando a Maty- _tienes que desayunar!_

-_MAESTRA BELLA!!!!!!!!!!-_ dijo Maty prácticamente saltando de mis brazos para correr hacia la puerta.

No lo podía creer, por favor… que me permita explicarle, en estos momentos le suplicaría porque no quería perderla! Si… Edward Cullen suplicando no es un chiste, es en serio… Pude ver desilusión en sus ojos y aquello fueron como puñaladas en mi pecho, me acerque a ella pero dio un paso hacia atrás.

_-Mathias ve con tu tío a desayunar…-_ dije para que nos dejarán solos.

_-Pero papiiii…!!!-_ trato de mi hijo de replicar pero Emmett se lo llevo algo asustado

-_Solo te pido que me escuches, por favor…! Esta semana las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido Bella, me moviste el piso, me descontrolaste la vida en todos los sentidos… pero de manera positiva! Ayer fui a hablar contigo sobre Maty porque quiero que formes parte de mi vida… dame una oportunidad –_ dije sentándome a su lado en el sofá de la sala- _lo siento mucho, no quería que te enterarás así, se que fui un cobarde pero ayer todo se volvió tan perfecto que no sabía como reaccionarías y terminará arruinándolo todo. _

Ella no decía nada, simplemente se levantó tomó sus cosas y se fue… no me atrevía a seguirla ni llamarla, me quede sentado con la cabeza entre mis manos. Cuando reaccioné salí corriendo a descalzo por todas las escaleras hasta que vi su auto ya no estaba. Subí a mi apartamento y al rato llegaron Alice, Rose y Jasper. Emmett se encargo de contarle lo que había sucedido.

_-Edward que se supone que haces aquí? Deberías estar acampando en la entrada de su apartamento?-_ dijo Alice con Mathias en brazos.

_-Si ella no lo acepta… pues creo no hay nada que tengamos que hablar, Alice_- dije enojado, decepcionado, molesto… Por Dios! Que esperaba? Que se lanzará a mis brazos y me dijera que iba a hacer una familia? ILUSO!

_-Ok! Definitivamente te golpeaste la cabeza o algo… por qué siempre a los hombres hay que explicarles todo?-_ dijo Rose levantándose mientras se paraba enfrente de mi.

_-HEYYY!!!-_ dijo emmett en reproche al comentario de Rose.

_-Tu no eres la excepción… mi amor…!-_ dijo Rose sarcásticamente lanzándole un beso.

-_Edward, estoy completamente segura que ella no tiene ningún inconveniente con el, lo que sucede es que no fuiste TU quien se lo dijiste! Si pretendes empezar algo ahí que ir con la verdad por delante!-_ dijo Rose.

_-Yo fui ayer a decírselo!!!!!!!!!!!!-_ dije en mi defensa con los brazos cruzados.

_-Justo cuando la testosterona te nublo el pensamiento?-_ dijo Emmett simulando pensar en voz alta.

_-Callate Emmett…!-_ dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

_-Qué es testorenona?-_ dijo Maty sentando en las piernas de Alice tomándo leche.

_-Bueno es algo que se te sube a la cabeza bueno… no a la cabeza… bueno si…_ - trato de explicar Emmett- porque no le preguntas a tu maestra!!!

_-EMMETT porque no te callas, si?-_ dije desesperado mientras tomaba a mi hijo en brazos.

-_Papiiiiii porque la testorenona no te dejo decirle, no se que cosa, a mi maestra Bella?-_ dijo Maty demasiado suspicaz para su edad aunque supongo que era bastante obvio de que hablamos- _Porque Bella se fue? _

_-OK… Se acabo! Tu mueve tu…..y ve a vestirte- _dijo Alice señalándome- _yo visto a Maty y vas a ir a sacarle una explicación! Entendiste? No me interesa si tienes que torturarla para que te diga que piensa! _

_-De acuerdo…-_ dije después de pensarlo un poco, quizás Rose tenía razón y estaba molesta porque no se lo dije no porque tuviera un hijo, no podía pasar mi vida pensando si hablando hubiera podido aclarar esto o si era ella la mujer o no para mi.

En media hora, iba camino a su casa con Maty sentado en su silla en el asiento de atrás viendo un dvd de bob el constructor, tuve que instalarlo desde que era bebé para que se quedara tranquilo atrás. Me estacione enfrente de la puerta y esperé cerca de 2 horas… desesperado y cuando mi hijo se durmió y dejo de preguntar a quién esperábamos, salí de la camioneta frustrado y me recosté de la puerta ya cerrada.

_-Edward?...-_ dijo Bella con los ojos como platos. Se acercó a mi, hasta estar justo enfrente.

-_Bella… yo necesito saber que piensas, por favor? Quisiera poder leer tu mente en este momento_- dije acorralándola contra el auto con cada uno de mis brazos apoyados en el auto a cada lado de ella.

_-Te mereces una explicación, primero Disculpa por irme de esa manera, necesitaba pensar muchas cosas… Me dolió que no me lo dijeras, pero supongo que yo no soy nadie como para que me cuentes tu vida o me des cuentas de que has hecho en tu pasado o no… siento que exageré todo…-_dijo mirando al piso enfrente de mí, y llevando una mano a mi cabello despeinando aún más, una manía que tenía cuando estaba nervioso.

-_Bella… dime que no quieres seguir con esto y ya… es más fácil… seguramente tienes cosas que hacer y yo aquí…-_ dije mientras se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

_-No me importa… -_dijo mirándome a los ojos, que quería decir con eso? Baje el brazo, que aún tenía extendido a su lado, en señal de rendición y abrí la puerta de mi camioneta para irme y olvidarme por completo de ella, pero tomo mi mano- _Es un niño tan increíble como su padre, debes estar muy orgulloso! – _dijo mirando por el vidrio a Maty durmiendo atrás abrazando un oso de peluche_- Y no me importa que tengas un hijo, es parte de ti y viene incluido en al paquete aún no se si comprarlo es una ganga dos por el precio de uno!. _

Tome su cara con mis manos, cerré los ojos mientras recostaba mi frente de la suya. Pude sentir como sus brazos envolvían mi cintura.

_-Gracias…_ - dije en su oído.

- _Buenos Días Edward…_ -dijo Tanya, una amiga de Victoria - _No nos presentas?_

_-Buenos Días Tanya, te presento a Bella…_ -dije sin dar muchos detalles, en este momento aplicaba el lema: todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra. No se adonde irían las cosas con Bella o en todo caso si iban o no pero eso lo decidíamos entre nosotros…NADIE MAS!

_-Mucho Gusto… Tanya_- dijo Bella inocentemente con amabilidad, era tan dulce que me daba miedo que estuviera cerca de Victoria o alguna de sus amigas.

_-Tanya, te vas a morir conseguí una cita con el estilista en dos horas debemos apurarnos!!!!- _dijo Victoria antes de darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

_-Edward… como estás?-_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa, que para cualquiera podría ser sincera menos para mí.

_-Bella… ella es la madre del hijo de Edward_- dijo Tanya con toda la mala intención, puse mi mano en la cintura de Bella posesivamente, no iba a permitir que le hicieran nada.

_-Victoria, querida es un gusto! Supongo que eres _– hizo una pausa para dedicarme una sonrisa- _"amiga" de Edward- _dijo con total calma, esto no era bueno.

_- Tenemos que irnos… Que estén bien!-_ dije tan tenso que comenzaba a dolerme el cuello, la Victoria que conocía hubiera agarrado a Bella por los cabellos sin pensarlo, desde cuando había dejado de ser impulsiva para ser calculadora…? porque yo no me creía este derroche de amabilidad lleno de sarcasmo, algo tramaba… Miré a Bella quien entendió y subió al auto.

_-Fue un Placer…-_ dijo Bella antes de subir al auto. Nos miramos una vez sentados, tomó mi mano buscando calmarme, entrelazamos los dedos y dulcemente besé su mano antes de arrancar.

-_Cómo te llevas con ella?...-_ dijo Bella para romper el silencio.

_-No nos llevamos…_ -dije aún tenso, cuando Maty comenzó a bostezar mientras se despertaba.

-_Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!-_ dijo Maty buscando quitarse los cinturones de su silla para ir adelante y llegar a los brazos de Bella.

_-Hola mi niño bello!-_ dijo Bella sonriéndole

_-A donde crees que vas?-_ dijo Bella levantando el dedo en falso tono autoritario.

-_Así que de ahí lo saco!_ – dije riéndome de las ocurrencias de mi hijo y de lo adorable que se veían hablando.

-_Que cosa?-_ dijo Bella

_-Hoy estuvo regañando a Emmett exactamente igual que tu ahora_…- dije riéndome cuando como de costumbre me sacará la lengua.

-_Te salvas porque estoy manejando sino ya te dije que pasará cuando me saques la lengua…-_ dije con una sonrisa perversa. Se desabrochó el cinturón, se arrodillo en el asiento y se inclinó hacia atrás para asegurar a Maty que estaba a punto de soltarse de la silla, dejándome una vista de su trasero y una fina tira blanca de su diminuta tanga… tuve que frenar en seco cuando vi el semáforo en rojo porque no estaba precisamente pendiente de la vía.

_-Crees podrías ver hacía el frente, Edward?-_ dijo en mi oído mientras se sentaba bien… Creo que pasarán días antes que pueda sacar de mi cabeza esa imagen… Cálmate…

Llegamos a mi casa donde estaban todos esperando ante la expectativa cuando abrí la puerta, me hice a un lado para dejar a Bella entrará acariciando a Maty en sus brazos. Parecían el uno para el otro, nos sonreímos de manera cómplice cuando cerré la puerta.

_-Supongo que se arreglaron, no? Maty pregúntale a Bella lo que te dije…_- dijo Emmett con cara de autosuficiencia.

_-Si… todo esta bien!-_ dijo Bells, yo quería abrazarla, besarla y amarrarla a nuestro lado, era todo lo que quería. Probablemente debo estar volviéndome loco pero me desespera el pensarla lejos de mí.

Rose y Alice inmediatamente fueron con Bella y se sentaron en la sala y no había fuerza humana que separará a Maty de Bella. Me quedé idiotizado mirándolos, de verdad lo quería y sin duda él a ella.

_-Definitivamente es ELLA! No hay duda…-_ dijo Jasper dándome una palmada en el hombre.

_-Por que no la conocí antes? Ahora ella sería…-_ dije pensativamente apunto de suspirar.

****************

Que tal? Les gusto o no? Sugerencias? Opiniones?

No se desesperen se que tenemos censura M pronto vendrá algún abre boca de lo que veremos más adelante jajaja

La próxima actualización será el lunes o martes

Próximo Capítulo:

_Jacob POV…._


	5. El Mejor Amigo?

Hola chicas!!! Espero se encuentren muy bien, aquí va otro capítulo!!! Les comento que vi algunas fotos de nuestros queridos amores en Italia preparándose para firmar. Al parecer ya todos firmaron para Breaking Down!!! Necesito ver New Moon yaaa!!! El 31 de Mayo en los MTV Movie Awards pasaran el primer adelanto de la peli no se lo pierdan!!!

Bueno sin más vamos con los agradecimientos:

**Dasmy: **Definitivamente todas comenzamos a encariñarnos con ese niño! Es demasiado Cute! Victoria, Tanya y Jacob son y seguirán siendo un dolor de cabeza… lo siento! Pero tranquila que todo saldrá bien. No le digas a nadie jajajaja

**-Steph-Midnight-:** A ver vidente que te dice tu intuición jajajaja! Yo siempre he detestado a Jacob en los fics, en los libros, en la peli, en todo! Pero ahí gente que lo ama que te diré jajajaja! EDWARD RULES! Saludos a tu novio jajaja

**Carmen Cullen 116**: Me alegro que te haya gustado la actitud de Bella, a mi parecer fue bastante realista! Cualquier hubiera entrado en crisis en el primer instante pero quien se puede resistir a Edward y Maty?

**Natsu7:** Gracias Gracias Gracias!!! Que bueno no haberte decepcionado y espero no hacerlo!!! Nuestro otro fic comenzó como una travesura y mira ya por donde vamos jajaja Creo que dedicarnos a esto puede ser un plan B

**Tsuki-airen**: mi ahijado también me tiene recomprada pero a veces le pongo carácter sino cuando grande me va a pegar jajaja Te imaginas a Bella madre de Maty, la familia feliz de mis sueños jajajaja! Claro yo tendría que ser Bella! Más adelante te tengo una sorpresa! Espero disfrutes este cap

**Awen Granger**: Amiiiiii de mi vida menos mal que ya estas mejor y espero estés recuperándote antes de ponerte a inventar! Sobre nuestros amigos ya sabes como son… aunque sabes en mi caso con el tiempo se han aplacado, aunque honestamente entre tu y yo Jacob no se va aplacar este capítulo te enterarás de por donde va…Edward bajo la lluvia creo que es lo más afrodisíaco que puede existir jajaja Espero te guste este capítulo es un poco intenso, hay que ir subiendo la intensidad poco a poco, pasan muchas cosas …

**Lucero08:** Si bueno pobre Bells pero con Edward yo me sentiría capaz de irme contra el mundo entero jaja! Espero te guste este capítulo!

**Pukichick:** sisssssssssssssss!!!! Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por administrar mi creatividad jajajaja creo que este capítulo vas a querer matarme en algunas partes, bueno no solo tú…! Tranqui que el lemmon está a la vuelta de la esquina ya jajaja! Love ya!

**StephiiCullen93, ferzy rmz, Minori Kendai, Andiaje, Magiiebl0od, gbylan, Misses Cullen, Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan , ELIZABETH BAGUER**. Chicas Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos!!!! Espero les guste y se animen a decirme que les parece.

Los personajes como ya saben pertenecen a Meyer! Y el resto de esta loca cabeza!

***********

Jacob POV

Desde que llegué aquí he estado socializando y conociendo gente… especialmente mujeres, es algo que se me daba muy natural. Pero estaba claro que algún día cuando quisiera algo serio con alguien será Bella, la mujer indicada, pero a mis 24 años… lo menos que estaba era para algo más allá de un buen rato.

Bella, era mi mejor amiga y yo la amo pero más que eso es la única persona de la que se podría enamorar, sino es que ya lo estaba y me negaba a admitirlo, estaba destinada a ser para mí, yo no tenía ningún apuro al respecto quería disfrutar al máximo mi juventud.

Ahora bien, algo con lo que no contaba era con… Edward Cullen! Quién demonios es ese? Me lo he encontrado dos veces en el edificio y la última tuve que contenerme para no matarlo, siempre pensé que ella podría tener algo con alguien pero al final nosotros tendríamos una familia, etc, etc… es como el plan de vida perfecto: disfrutas al máximo tu vida porque sabes que cuando te fastidies tendrás a la mujer perfecta para ti.

Si pensaba que me iba a quedar tranquilo y dejar que arruinará mi plan estaba muy equivocado. Pude averiguar algunas cosas sobre él hablando con mi jefe Emmett. Conocía a Bella mejor que ella misma y creo era hora de usarlo a mi favor.

-_Jake, esta noche nos vamos de fiesta! Es la inauguración del nuevo Club de Kobe Bryant…!- _dijo Emmett jugando Wii en su oficina – _Seguramente, Bella estará ahí con Edward. _

De acuerdo, creo que lo más inteligente que puedo hacer, es restregarle en su cara lo buen amigo que soy y la confianza que nos tenemos. Eso a cualquier hombre lo sacaría de sus casillas, no sin antes informarle que mis intenciones con ellas van más allá de eso.

Cuando llegué fui directo al apartamento de Bella.

-_Jacob…-_ dijo creyendo que yo estaba enojado con ella por lo de la otra noche.

_-Mi Bella!!!!-_ dije cargándola y dándole vueltas.

-_Odio que hagas eso…! Bajame!-_ dijo pataleando en mi hombro.

_-Así que hoy nos vamos de fiesta...?-_ dije bajándola y tirándome en el sofá de su sala.

-_Nos? Creí que no te gustaba salir conmigo de fiesta… porque te espanto a las chicas y tu no disfrutas dado que inviertes todas tus energías en que nadie se me acerque_- dijo Bella imitándome, era tan adorable… solo pensarla cerca del chupasangre ese.

_-Pues supongo que cambiado de parecer! Voy a cambiarme te toco para irnos en una hora-_ dije caminando hacia la puerta

_-Es que… Edward va a pasar por mí…-_ dijo casi entre dientes

_-DISCULPA? –_ dije sin medir el tono de mi voz

_-Iremos todos juntos…Jake!!! Nos vemos en un rato, ahora lárgate para que me arreglé quieres?-_ dijo obviando por completo mi reacción, asentí y salí a mi apartamento.

Al pasar la hora, me encontré con Bella, que estaba más hermosa que nunca…era una diosa! Desde cuando empezaba yo a verla con otros ojos? Pero eso solo hizo que incrementarán las ganas de arrancársela del brazo al imbécil ese. Cuando entramos al club, estaban los hermanos Hale, Alice y Emmett esperándonos. Sin embargo, cuando Bella corrió a encontrarse con sus amigas, tomé a Edward del brazo con actitud de autosuficiencia.

-_Con que andas con Bella, no?-_ dije mirándola a lo lejos.

_-Ese no es tu problema y de ser así… no tienes nada de que preocuparte!-_ dijo retándome con la mirada.

_-Quién dijo que TU eres algo por lo cual yo debiera preocuparme? –_ dije con una sonrisa.

_-La quieres, no? Pero… no como tu amiga… o me equivoco?-_ dijo Edward mientras ambos ya estabamos de frente a frente.

-_Manten tu distancia Cullen… Ni tu ni nada se interpondrá en mi camino! Eres simplemente un tropiezo y punto!_- dije con tono autoritario.

-_Acostúmbrate porque no pienso irme a ninguna parte… excepto si ella viene conmigo_- dijo el chupasangre

_-Jake! Como has estado? Tanto tiempo sin verte…-_ dijo Jasper acercándose adonde estabamos.

Este era un juego que podríamos jugar los dos… Cullen…! El premio era BELLA!

Edward POV

Todo el sábado habíamos estado en mi casa con los chicos. Bella estuvo con Maty la mayor parte de su tiempo, mientras yo la extrañaba cerca de mí a pesar que adoraba verla así con mi pequeño.

_-Mmm…huele bien!-_ dijo alguien a mi espalda en la cocina. Sin darme tiempo a voltearme se acerco a mi lado y metió un dedo en mi salsa para pasta llevándoselo luego a la boca, casi se me cae la quijada…- _quieres?_- dijo Bella para luego hacer lo mismo pero llevar el dedo a mi boca.

No pude evitar entretenerme un buen tiempo en chupar su dedo, mientras veía como sus ojos se llenaban de pasión como los míos hace un rato. Agarre fuerte su cintura acercándola a mí.

_-Qué quieres de mi? Matarme?-_ dije con mi sonrisa más insinuante, la cual siempre causaba el efecto deseado. Pude ver como se puso roja como un tomate, haciéndola incluso más adorable, era evidente que no sabía cuán sexy era lo que hacía.- _ven ayudame…_

La coloque de espaldas a mí acorralándola entre el mesón y mi pecho, mientras ella cortaba en rebanadas un tomate. Con toda la intensión, deje que mi aliento rozará su cuello dándole un dulce beso.

_-Debes cortarlas más delgadas…-_ dije riéndome en su cuello.

_-Quizás si dejarás de hacer eso…-_ dijo Bella mientras su piel se erizaba antes mi tacto.

_-Si dejará de hacer que?-_ dije apoyando mi mano en el botón de su pantalón, inmediatamente sentí como se tenso pegando su trasero de mi entrepierna, la verdad no ayudo mucho a que me detuviera, por el contrario apreté su cadera más a mí.

Cuándo desabroché el botón con toda la lentitud del momento, era increíblemente excitante sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en mi hombro.

_-Edward… aquí no…- _dijo Bella poniendo su mano encima de la mía, que estaba apunto de bajar el cierre de su pantalón. Mi nariz recorría su cuello y su barbilla llenándola de pequeños besos- _Besamé…_

Cumplí su deseo tomando con mi mano libre su cara para unir nuestros labios, mientras mi otra mano acariciaba todo su abdomen levantando su camisa un poco. Justo escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta en la puerta.

_-Disculpen la interrupción pero huele a quemado…-_ dijo Jasper recostado de la puerta con una sonrisa, haciendo que inmediatamente nos incorporamos aunque mi mano aún seguida en la cintura de Bella- _Bueno… yo me encargaré de que no tengan más interrupciones_- dijo antes de irse riéndose.

Cuando volteé a ver a Bella, estaba sonrojada arreglándose su cabello pero cuando bajo la mirada a su pantalón que estaba desabrochado… creí que su cara iba a explotar de pena mientras comenzaba a abrocharlo con torpeza. Tomé sus manos y con agilidad abroche su pantalón.

_-Mírame…-_dije y ella obedeció- _Lo siento, se que no era el lugar, pero de verdad me encantas Bella… y yo…_

_-Papiiiiiiiiiiii- _dijo Maty entrando a la cocina corriendo.

_-MATHIAS VEN ACÁ! NO ENTRES AHÍ…-_ venía gritando Jasper detrás.

_- Bella porque estás tan roja?-_ dijo Emmett cuando todos entraron detrás de mi hijo.

- _Bella Bella Bella… Papi Papi Papiiiii….!!! SILENCHIOOOO!!!- _dijo Maty saltando por toda la cocina.

-_Si, mi pequeño orangután!- _dijo Bella haciendo que ambos nos riéramos y todos nos mirarán con caras de suspicacia, como si se hubieran dado cuenta de algo.

-_Cuál es la diferencia entre clima y CLIMAX?-_ dijo Maty a la par de Emmett trataba de esconder su risa, lo fusile con la mirada

-_Quieres dejar de enseñarle esas palabras a mi hijo?-_ dije en tono autoritario

-_Bueno…Climax es cuando algo es muy emocionante! Pero es solo una palabra que usan los adultos, no debes repetirla!-_ dijo Bella agachándose a su lado.

-_Yo diría que es como una montaña y cuando llegas casi a punta… la punta es…WAO!-_ dijo Emmett ganándose un golpe en la nuca de Rose.

-_Pero los niños hacemos tosas muyyyy emocionantes también…! mi Tio Oso me dejo manejar su camionetotototototaaaaaa….! Eso fue un climax!_ – dijo Maty abriendo sus ojos de emoción.

-_Tu y yo vamos a hablar despúes…!-_ dijo Bella acercándose a Emmett apuntándolo con un dedo- _Vamos Maty a poner la mesa…!_

Mi pequeño salió corriendo a tomarle la mano, y yo no pude evitar sonreír por la escena donde mi querida Bella había sido tan comprensiva y sobreprotectora con mi hijo.

_-Cuidado te resbalas en la baba…! –_ dijo Alice cuando paso a mi lado.

_-Muy graciosa…! es que es perfecta_…- dije haciendo que Alice solo riera con autosuficiencia.

_-Lo sé…-_ dijo para unirse a Jasper y llevar las cosas al comedor.

-_Bueno, hoy tenemos una fiesta… no pretenderán que vaya solo! Miren que si me aburro o estoy fastidiado podría terminar…-_ dijo Emmett una vez todos sentados en la mesa para comer.

_-Terminar como?…-_ dijo Rose enojada.

-_Sabes en algún otro momento hubiera ido solo para ver que carne fresca encontraba pero… La única persona que me interesa que estés eres tú, quiero que vayas conmigo… Si tu no estás ahí no me interesa ir!- _dijo Emmett mirando a Rose a los ojos, dejándola muda.

-_Entonces, todos iremos! Que emocionante!-_ dijo Alice casi saltando.

-_CLIMAXXX!!!-_ dijo Maty levantando los brazos, todos reímos excepto Bella que a pesar de estarse aguantando al risa miro a Maty con algo de reproche- _lo shiento…- _dijo bajando la mirada mientras Bella le sonreía y besaba su frente.

-_No lo repitas más de acuerdo? Y vamos que se enfría… mi cielo!-_ dijo Bella cortándole la comida en trocitos, me sentía idiotizado tanto que no pude evitar acariciar su cabello y ella inesperadamente volteó a sonreírme.

_-Irás, no?-_ dije por decir algo dado que todos me miraban como si fuera un espejismo.

-_No lo sé… no soy muy dada a las fiestas en clubes_- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-_Yo no iré entonces…-_ dije volviendo a mi plato de pasta.

-_Pero… eres un insoportable! Cullen! De acuerdo iré…- _dijo Bella sacándome la lengua. La miré con una ceja levantada, inmediatamente supe que recordó mis palabras porque abrió los ojos en señal de que ni se me ocurriera hacer nada.

_-Me la debes…-_ dije lo más bajo posible para que nadie más escuchara

Después de un rato llevé a Bella a su apartamento, quedando en recogerla a la noche. Cuando nos despedimos no pude evitar rozar la comisura de sus labios, acariciando su mejilla antes de que se bajara de mi camioneta.

El tiempo se me hizo eterno, Esme cuidaría a Maty esta noche. Por fin, llegó la hora de ir por Bella… cuando la vi no lo podía creer, estaba increíblemente hermosa con unos pantalones negros extremadamente pegados marcando cada una de sus curvas y una camisa hasta las caderas sin mangas y cuello en V un poco ajustada, de encaje blanco algo transparente dejando ver las curvas de sus senos en su brasier.

-_No puedo creer que me hicieron ponerme esto… creo que no puedo ni caminar_- dijo poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y mordiéndose un labio.

-_Recuérdame darle las gracias a Alice y Rose… Estás preciosa!-_ dije levantando su barbilla y sonriéndole.

_-Vamos, Jake nos espera afuera-_ dijo como si eso fuera a pasar desapercibido, prácticamente me arrastro afuera de su apartamento donde nos esperaba Jacob.

Al llegar al club, el cual era bastante agradable con varios ambientes para diferentes gustos, lo que me dijo Jacob, simplemente confirmo algo que yo sabía. Definitivamente Bella lo quería mucho, esto no sería nada fácil pero ya me la ingeniaría. Estuvimos paseando por todos los salones saludando gente y presentando a Bella. Cada vez que alguien se detenía a desnudarla con la mirada tanto Jacob como yo apreciamos perros guardianes.

En uno de los ambientes había demasiada gente y pude alejarme con Bella de los demás.

_-Ven quiero mostrate algo…-_ dije en su oído entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Fuimos un ambiente donde todo estaba oscuro exceptuando por las velas, habian muebles negros en forma de media luna para dos personas.

Yo era muy conocido en los sitios nocturnos, todos los dueños de los mejores sitios eran mis amigos y tenía inversiones en algunos sitios únicamente por poner a invertir el dinero en algo. Hablé con el mesonero y nos guiaron inmediatamente hacia una mesa cercana a una pequeña tarima. Cuando Michael Bublé subió a la tarima, tomando su guitarra para sentarse en un banco, creo que Bella dejo de respirar.

-_Buenas Noches!… Esta canción va dedicada a todos aquellos que hemos encontrado al amor y aquella persona que lo es todo para nosotros… __You´re Everything_- dijo Michael

You're a carousel  
You're a wishing well  
And you light me up  
When you ring my bell  
You're a mystery  
You're from outer space  
You're every minute of my every day

Abrace a Bella, haciendo que recostará su cara en mi cuello. Comencé a cantar la canción lo más bajo posible mientras acariciaba la parte baja de su espalda y con la otra mano apartaba el cabello de su cara, nos sonreímos y nos perdimos en nuestros ojos.

And I can't believe that i'm your man  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can  
Whatever comes our way

_-No puedo creer que soy tu hombre… y que puedo besarte solo porque puedo!_ – dije parafraseando lo que acababa de decir la canción

_-Mi hombre?-_ dijo Bella, incorporándose con una mano en mi pecho poniéndonos cara a cara.

_-Todo lo que tu quieras que sea…-_ dije sin poder ser más honesto conmigo mismo.

We'll see it through  
And you know that's what our love can do

And in this crazy life  
And through these crazy times

_-Eres tu Bella…_ - dije tomando su cintura y sentándola encima de mi con una pierna a cada lado, sujete con mis dos manos su cara para unir nuestros labios mientras ella se aferraba a mi camisa con sus manos.

It's you  
It's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything

Si algo sabía en este momento, es que a pesar de haber estado con muchas mujeres en mi vida, nunca había deseado tanto alguien como a Bella. Pero quería que fuera más que eso pero una parte de mi se negaba aceptarlo. Baje mis manos hasta sus caderas aprovechando ella para tomar mis cabellos acercando más nuestros cuerpos.

Pude ver a Black entrar al salón pero aún no nos había visto pero era cuestión de tiempo.

-_Mi Bells... Me encantaría que nos viera así y entendiera que ni él ni nadie me alejará de ti! Sin embargo, creo que sería una mal rato para ti…-_ dije rompiendo el beso mientras acariciaba su mejilla_- Jacob… viene caminando hacia acá. _

Bella para mi sorpresa, se levantó y se volvió a sentar en mis piernas de lado con su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, mientras le sonreía y acariciaba su espalda llegó su "amigo"

_-Jacob… se te perdió algo?- _dije dándole una copa de champaña a Bella y tomando una para mí.

-_Isabella… te comportas como una mujerzuela! Estás dando un espectáculo…! Que demonios te pasa? _- dijo Jacob mirando a Bella con reproche haciendo que se le llenarán los ojos de lágrimas.

-_Qué demonios es lo que te pasa A TI? La próxima vez que vuelvas a llamar a mi novia así… juro que no la cuentas Black! Entendiste?-_ dije levantándome de golpe haciendo que bella se parará rápido.

_-Hey Hey Hey cálmense!!! –_ dijo Jasper parándose en el medio.

_-TU NOVIA?-_ dijo Jacob

-_Yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera… soy una adulta! Sabes?- _dijo Bella luego de agarrar valor con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-_Uy si se nota lo adulta que eres! Tirándote encima de un mujeriego como este…que se ha acostado con la mitad de las mujeres de está ciudad y quién sabe cuantos hijos tendrá regados! O es que eso es lo que quieres un mini-cullen…?-_ dijo Jacob haciendo que se me nublará el pensamiento.

_-JASPER QUITATE O TE QUITO…!!!!!-_ dije mientras mi sangre hervía de la rabia.

-_Eres un cobarde, poco hombre, bajo… no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a decir esas cosas! No me vuelvas a hablar nunca más Jacob! Mereces que deje que te destrocen pero no lo voy a permitir porque no quiero se ensucien las manos_- dijo Bella parándose para detenerme, mientras Jasper agarraba a Jacob.

-_Tiene razón, te mereces que te hagan tragar tus palabras Black pero no dejaré que mi amigo se ensucie las manos…-_ dijo Jasper – _Bella llevátelo YAAA!!!!_

En ese momento llegó Alice con seguridad. Bella me saco de ahí como pudo mientras yo sentía mi cabeza iba a estallar. Después de insultar numerosas veces a Black… Nos quedamos dentro el auto enfrente de casa de Bella en silencio.

_-Lo siento…-_ dije rompiendo el silencio- _No quería que me vieras así… Bella yo no he sido un santo, lo admito, pero nunca sería capaz…_

-_Lo sé… Ese es tu pasado!_ – dijo Bella poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

-…_y tu mi presente y mi futuro_…- dije besando sus dedos.

Ambos desabrochamos nuestros cinturones de seguridad al mismo tiempo, dejando mis brazos preparados para recibir su cuerpo sobre el mío. Luego de una larga sección de besos… cuya intensidad aumentaba cada vez más haciendo que todos los vidrios se empañarán. Estabamos jadeando y nuestros ojos mostraban deseo y necesidad. En ese momento recordé las palabras de Jacob… lo menos que quería era eso.

_-Mi Bella… eres tan hermosa! Odio tener que separarme de ti pero quiero hacer las cosas bien y especial para nosotros…-_ dije eso y pude ver a pesar de la oscuridad como ella despego nuestros pechos y miro para otro lado escondiendo sus lágrimas.

_-Mi amor… Mi cielo… Perdóname!-_ dije pero ya se había sentado en su asiento y abierto la puerta.- _Bella Bella Bella….!_

**Emmett POV**

En algún momento Bella y Edward se desaparecieron, en realidad tampoco quería saber donde estaban o que andaban haciendo. Jacob se puso histérico y fue a buscarlos, mientras Alice y Jasper salieron a ver "las estrellas"…o le iba a hacer ver las estrellas, eso tampoco quería saberlo.

_-Voy a buscar unos tragos… espérame aquí!_- le dije a Rose.

Cuando venía de regreso con los tragos, apareció Tanya como si hubiera invocado a alguna plaga de Egipto.

_-Dios! Cada día estás más grande… más hombre… definitivamente doy fé de lo bien que sabes usar todos tus atributos! Sabes he tenido muchos amantes pero ninguno te iguala_- dijo Tanya y lo último más cerca de lo que quisiera.

_-Tanya… estoy apurado de verdad nos vemos… luego!-_ NUNCA hubiera sonado mejor pero caballero por encima de todo aunque ella estaba muy lejos de ser una dama. Sin esperármelo, con su mano rozó mi entrepierna, mordió mi oreja y se fue.

Cuando llegué Rose estaba hablando con un tipo y coqueteándole descaradamente, que se suponía era esto… sin mediar palabra me paré entre ellos.

_-Interrumpo…?-_ dijo dándole la espalda a Rose y encarando al fulano ese.

-_La verdad si interrumpes pero tengo que irme de igual forma…!_ – me dio la vuelta y se acerco a Rose.- _Nos vemos preciosa! Te llamó mañana_- dijo guiñándole un ojo y sino mal vi le dio una palmada en su…. Trasero.

_-Seguro Aro!…-_ dijo Rose para luego tomar el trago de mi mano- _Gracias Emmett_

_-Quién es ese tipo? _– dije reclamando una explicación, no era nada de Rose pero de igual manera tenía todas las intenciones de serlo.

_-Es productor de la mayoría de los programas que me piden ser anfitriona… y aparte yo no tengo porque estarte dando explicaciones, porque yo no te las pido a ti!-_ dijo Rose caminando hacia la barra a coquetear con el bartender.

_-Esto es demasiado… sabes yo solo he querido hacer las cosas bien contigo, no presionarte ni ser una imbécil! He respetado tus límites, me he aguantado tus cambios de humor… pero se acabó Rose! Ahora las cosas serán como yo quiera!-_ dije acercándola con rudeza a mí para besarla con rabia, dureza y pasión.

Al parecer quedo paralizada. Agarre mi tragó y me dirigí a la pista de baile donde estaba Tanya y la cargué tomándola con un brazo de la cintura haciendo que instantáneamente abrazará mi cintura con sus piernas para no caerse. Sin mediar palabras ni mirar a quien me llevaba por delante, la golpeé contra la pared levantando por completo su falda, tomé mi trago fondo blanco, arroje el vaso y comencé atacar su cuello con mis labios dejando morados por todos lados. Ella arañaba mi espalda con furia, de reojo a lo lejos pude ver a Rose mirándome con instintos asesinos pero …. estaba secándose algo de la cara…. lágrimas de sus ojos… NO NO NOOOOOOOO!!!! Que hiceeee??? MI Rose!!!! Traté de la sacarme Tanya de encima pero parecía una garrapata o sanguijuela pero ya era tarde cuando volteé ya no estaba.

_-No sabes cuanto tiempo llevó deseando tenerte dentro de mí…-_dijo Tanya jadeando- _Vamos a mi apartamento…_

_-No… _- por un momento pensé en ir tras Rose pero sabía no me creería, me insultaría y no me escucharía. Ella fue la que empezó esto… es su culpa! Porque las cosas tienen que ser como ella quiere y hubiera estado dispuesto pero hoy jugó conmigo.- _Toma tus cosas que nos vamos…_- dije fríamente esta noche seria puro sexo en su forma más primitiva.

Apenas entramos al taxi y le dijimos a donde íbamos, la acorrale contra la puerta abriendo sus piernas para estimularla haciendo su ropa interior a un lado. Inmediatamente comenzó a gemir de placer pero coloque mi otra mano en su boca para ahogar sus gritos. Llegamos al edificio nos bajamos, mientras esperábamos el ascensor comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón y estimularme con sus manos.

ROSE ROSE ROSE ROSE… MI ROSE! Eso era todo lo que podía pensar… BASTA! Quería dejar de pensar en ella…!!!

Apenas se abrió la puerta del ascensor la acorralé contra el vidrio del fondo, saque un condón de mi bolsillo, ella lo tomó y me lo colocó para luego quitarse sus pantys. Tomé con fuerza sus dos muslos levantándola la altura de mis caderas rozando nuestros sexos.

_-Vamos…hazme gritar…-_ dijo con la cabeza recostada del vidrio no podía abrir los ojos, de lo excitada que se encontraba en ese momento, en cambio yo no podía dejar de pensar en Rose y descargar mi rabia en este momento con Tanya.

La penetre con fuerza introduciendo por completo mi pene en su cavidad haciendo que arqueará su espalda de placer. Por un momento abrí mis ojos y vi a Rose gimiendo mi nombre y no pude evitar subir el ritmo de mis embestidas con todas las fuerzas que tenía, ella se vino y poco después yo… al volver a mirar vi a Tanya completamente mojada, no solo de sudor, bajo mi cuerpo. La baje y subí mis pantalones justo antes que me arrastrará afuera del ascensor, justo cuando abrió la puerta me quede parado.

WTF??? PORQUE NO PODIA ENCONTRARME A OTRA QUE NO FUERA ESTA LOCA NINFOMANA!!! EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO CUANDO LLEGUÉ AQUÍ… estaba pensando en… MI ROSE… que debe estar en los brazos de su "productor"

Me di la media vuelta y pedí el ascensor para bajar. Sin ni siquiera mirar a Tanya.

_-Adonde vas?... eso apenas fue el primer Inc.! Y son 9…-_ dijo tratando se seducirme.

_-Escucharme, primero no debí haber venido acá pero ya lo hice y acabo de tener sexo contigo, cosa que tampoco debí haber hecho porque tu no me interesas…! Hay solo una mujer que me interesa pero yo a ella no… el punto es que olvidate de esto Tanya!-_ dije justo cuando se abrió el ascensor pero ella tomó mi brazo.

_-No me importa… Lo sabes, Si a ella no le interesas pues bien para mí! Sabes que yo no te exijo nada, Emmett! Puedo estar ahí cada vez que lo necesites_- dijo Tanya mirándome a los ojos.

_-No sabes lo que estás diciendo…-_ dije subiendo al ascensor.

_-Mi oferta sigue en pie…-_ dijo antes de que se cerrarán las puertas.

**Bella POV **

Cuando entre a mi apartamento pude sentir como las lágrimas corrían por mi cara. Edward había sido un caballero, pero será que no me desea… que se dio cuenta que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él. Estúpidas inseguridades, quizás me quiere pero no le inspiro nada… quizás solo lo hace por su hijo que me ama y yo a él.

Sin dejar de pensar y llorar, me quite la ropa y tome una ducha. Al salir tome unos shorts y una camiseta. Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta… pero al abrir no pude reaccionar, se vino encima de mí apoyándome en la pared más cercana besándome con amor, pasión y necesidad. No pude evitar corresponderle, era más fuerte que yo…

*********

No me maten por favor!!! Prometo actualizar antes del fin de semana si me dejan últimamente mi vida anda un poco ajetreada pero pronto vuelve a la normalidad!!!

Quién creen o quieren que sea… el que llegó al apartamento de Bella en la madrugada???

Le mando besos! Cuídense mucho!

Mels


	6. El primero y el unico

**Buenas Noches Chicas!!! Les cuento últimamente ando un poco ajetreada, dándome la mala vida con mis amigos jajaja Por cierto, aún sigo traumada por las fotos de Edward y Bella besándose en Volterra! QUIERO UN EDWARD! Que frustración… **

**Este capítulo espero reinvindicarme y no me maten, ok? Pukichick sister juro que no quiero matarte jajaja Este capítulo te lo dedico!**

**Carmen Cullen 16: **No me ahorques por favor! A Bella al igual que a todos nuestras inseguridades a veces nos traicionan.

**Pukichik:** Calmate mujer! Jajaja cuantos días te duraron las pesadillas, pero eras Tanya? Entonces no creo que fuera tan mala la pesadilla jajajajajajaja ok es broma! Y… no soy tan mala, ok? Así que no me provoques jajajaja

**Kelda Clonen Cullen: **Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic y que lo siga haciendo, definitivamente Emmett actúo como un hombre primitivo!

**Peritha12**: Espero te guste! Actualice lo más rápido que pude!

**Tsuki-airen**: Definitivamente Emmett es un niño y bastante inmaduro! Yo también quiero un Edward o Robert!!!!

**-Steph-Midnight-: **No me mates!!! Ya es la tercera amenaza de muerte jajaja Espero hayas entendido todo sino mandame en un privado tus preguntas, no hay problema!

**Lucero08:** Si bueno ya verás que entereza puede tener Rose! Y espero pronto sabrás quien era…

**Natsu 7:** ya veremos si te equivocas o no! Espero te guste!

**Chocolate22:** Jacob tampoco ha sido santo de mi devoción nunca sino todo lo contrario, bueno en realidad no lo soporto! Pero bueee… en este fic me inspiro en un amigo que es así conmigo.

**StephiiCullen93:** Me alegra que te encanteeeeeeeeeeeee!!! No odies aunque Jacob bueno… a mi tampoco me agrada jajaja

**Awen Granger**: Vi tu mensaje del MSN y ese "Acabo de terminar de leer el cap y tenemos que hablar" me da miedo jajaja tu y yo sabemos que es fibra sensible por lo que hablamos pero amiiiiii así es la vida y… NO TE KIERO MATAR! Me acusan de asesina y luego me quieren matar! Jajaja el POV de Jake es mucho de mis amigos… lamentablemente! Espero te guste este amiiii

_**Liloc, caem, uchiha, Yukino H Asakura, carliitha-cullen, MerySnz, MaxiPau, amnazareth, Nana y Jenn Cullen, dianita cullen, Alice Kasuyo Cullen, kathesweet. **_Chicas gracias por sus alertas espero les guste y me digan que les parece!

*************************

**Edward POV**

Podía ser más estúpido… Estoy seguro que Bella entendió que no la quería o no la deseaba pero eso es completamente absurdo, era obvio que me moría por ella y se lo había dicho. Que posibilidad habría que yo fuera el primer hombre con que ella se daba la oportunidad de ser desinhibida… o se habrá sentido rechazada por mí?

Estaba estacionado enfrente de mi apartamento mirando por la ventana...! Seguramente Alice me diría en este momento: Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?. Sin pensarlo, puse reversa y salí hacía el apartamento de Bella, estaba muy desesperado no podía esperar el ascensor y subí las escaleras. Toqué el timbre y ahí estaba ella con su cabello mojado, sencilla con su pijama, sin maquillaje y con los ojos rojos de llorar por… mi estupidez!

Tomé su cuello con poca delicadeza y la bese llevándola adentro, cerrando con una patada la puerta. La recoste de la pared más cercana, fue bajando la intensidad de mis besos, y apoye mi frente en la suya para mirarnos a los ojos.

_-Edward… que haces aquí?...-_ dijo Bella.

_-Fui un estúpido…Vine a demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti y a decirte que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras… Me tienes en tus manos! Quiero sentirte!-_ dije sin pestañear mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

Simplemente me besó con dulzura y yo tomé eso como una invitación. La cargué, tomando con mis manos sus muslos, uno a cada lado de mis caderas, mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello y yo mordisqueaba su cuello. Caminé hacia el cuarto que suponía era su cuarto, me senté en la cama con ella encima, aparte todo el cabello de su cara para mirar… cuando perfecta era.

-_Eres un ángel… no se que hice para merecerte! Voy a borrar todo el daño y las lágrimas de esta noche…-_ dije presionando su pecho contra el mío.

-_Edward…ahora que estás aquí.. es todo lo que me importa! Mi Edward…-_ dijo Bella

La besé como nunca, mi lengua danzaba junto con la suya, mientras mis manos recorrían toda su espalda hasta el borde de su short y ella jalaba del cuello de mi camisa. Puse mis manos en su cintura y comencé a subir su camiseta recorriendo todo su abdomen y finalmente sus senos…hasta que terminó en el suelo. Ahí estaba mi ángel sentada encima de mí con su pecho desnudo, pude ver algo de pena en su rostro, levante un poco sus caderas dejando mis labios a la altura de sus senos, ante de empezar a saborearlos... quitó mi camisa haciendo que sintiera el contacto de sus pezones con mi pecho despertando un frenesí en mí. Sin previo aviso, tome uno de sus senos con mi boca, mordiendo un poco y chupando mientras con mi otra mano dentro de sus short jugaba con la liga de su panty.

Bella tenía arqueaba su espalda con su cabeza hacía atrás, cada vez que mordía y pasaba mi lengua por sus pezones soltaba un gemido… haciéndome imposible parar. Rápidamente estaba encima de ella besándola mientras ella desabrochaba mi pantalón.

_-Bella estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?-_ dije con mis manos en el borde de su short, mirándola a los ojos y dando dulces besos en su rostro.

_-Si… quiero que seas tu el primero y el único…- _dijo acariciando mi espalda.

OMG! Iba a ser su primer hombre, por un momento dude, de haber sabido esto habría preparado algo especial o no sé… esto significaba mucho para ella y para mi también. Quizás no debía haber venido pero me odiaba por haberla lastimado cuando yo la amaba…. Si la amaba…

_-Quiero ser el único… porque tu eres mi única dueña desde que te conocí! Quiero que tu primera vez sea perfecta y no se si… quieras esperar… yo lo entenderé, mi Bella-_ dije apoyando mi frente en la cuya, acariciando su abdomen.

_-Cualquier momento o instante es perfecto y especial mientras estemos tú y yo… No se que tan loco suene esto pero independientemente de cómo terminemos quiero saber que fue contigo…mi Edward…-_ dijo mirando directo a los ojos.

_-Seré el primero y el único…-_ dije antes de continuar con su cuello, cuando abrió sus piernas comenzó a bajar mis pantalones y la ayude a terminar de hacerlo.

Su short ya estaba en piso y mi erección comenzaba a doler… con una mano hice su panty a un lado y acaricie su clítoris haciendo que ella reaccionará inmediatamente gimiendo. El movimiento de mis dedos aumentaba provocando que arrugará la sabana con sus puños, cuando mi boca hizo contacto con su vagina se levantó un poco apoyando un brazo y tomó mi cabello con fuerza.

_-Edward…- _decía entre gemidos mientras yo chupaba y lamía con rapidez dejándola lo suficientemente mojada.

Tomé un condón de mi billetera para colocármelo y volví a estimularla más lento colocándome encima de ella con cuidado de no apoyar todo mi peso. La besé con dulzura y todo el amor que sentía, Bella abrió aún más sus piernas haciendo que mi insoportable erección rozará su cavidad provocando que ambos gimiéramos al mismo tiempo. No podía dejar de besarla, tenía un poco de miedo del dolor que pudiera ocasionarle, poco a poco la penetre haciendo que ella cerrada sus ojos e hiciera una mueca de dolor, me quedé dentro de ella sin moverme esperando a que estuviera bien.

_-Estás bien, mi amor?...-_ dije en su oído acariciando su mejilla. Volteó a mirarme con sus hermosos ojos y acarició mi espalda besándome con lujuria y pasión. Comencé a moverme con lentitud aumentando poco a poco el ritmo.

-Más rápido…- dijo poniendo una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda uniéndome más a ella. Aumente rápidamente el ritmo haciendo mis embestidas cada vez más profundas y seguidas.

Todo su cuerpo vibraba de placer, estaba rendida ante mí… era mi mujer! Esa sensación me excitaba a niveles insospechados provocando la necesidad de sentirla más, más y más… sentí como su cavidad se contraía y tomaba mi espalda con fuerza gimiendo con fuerza, eso basto para hacerme acabar junto con ella. Desplomé mi cuerpo a su lado atrayéndola a mi pecho.

_-Eres mía… solo mía! Mi Bella…-_ dije en su oído abrazándola fuerte mientras ella recobraba su respiración y yo continuaba jadeando.

Ya para el amanecer habíamos repetido la sesión cinco veces, nuestros cuerpos brillaban del sudor. Definitivamente está había sido por mucho, la mejor noche de mi vida! Aquí estaba yo con Bella en mi pecho profundamente dormida del cansancio que YO le había provocado, mis brazos habían sido creados para abrazarla, mis labios para besarla y mi cuerpo para darle placer… era todo lo que sabía! Esta mujer era mi perdición!

_-Edward…- _dijo Bella aún dormida, no pude evitar sonreír, besar y acariciar sus cabellos, la abrace con más fuerza a mi pecho y continué acariciando su cabello hasta quedarme nuevamente dormido.

**Jasper POV**

No sé en que momento todo el mundo desapareció del club y nadie contestaba su celular, a la final Alice y yo decidimos irnos. Luego de dejar a mi novia en su casa llegué a la mía, cuando iba camino a mi cuarto escuche a alguien en la cocina y decidí ir a ver quien era.

_-Rose? En que momento se fueron todos… Paso algo?-_ dije al verla con una botella de tequila, un vaso en la mano, el maquillaje de sus ojos corrido y una mirada de asesina.

_-Nada… no pasa nada! Porque dices eso? Aunque pensándolo bien si… que TU AMIGO es un ímbecil! Pero a gran escala…!-_ dijo Rose encolerizada

_-Cuéntame…_- dije cuando senté en el mesón quedando frente a ella.

Mi hermana me contó cuando Tanya se acercó a Emmett en la barra, la escena que hizo con el productor y como después de besarla se fue con Tanya y… bueno hizo lo que hizo. Mientras me contaba lágrimas de rabia caían por sus ojos y yo tenía ganas de matarlo porque era la primera vez que alguien lastimaba a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, dado que Rose nunca me dio trabajo ya que se defendía muy bien sin mi ayuda. Cuando terminó se empino la botella que después de unos segundos tuve que quitársela.

_-Cómo pude ser tan estúpida como para pensar que él y yo….ayyy quiero sacarle los ojos! No mejor lo castro!_ – dijo Rose.

Tomé su mejilla y la mire a los ojos, pude ver más que rabia dolor, uno que me partía el alma. Conocía muy bien a mi hermana, esto no era más que una careta, la estreche contra mi pecho y besé su frente.

_-Todo va a estar bien! Tú eres fuerte… él es un idiota que no te merece. Eres demasiado mujer para él! Hermanita…-_ dije sintiendo como se aferrada a mi camisa, derrumbándose en mis brazos llorando como una niña.

_-Por qué?… Por qué a mí?-_ dijo con la cabeza escondida en mi cuello.

_-No es tu culpa… No te tortures_- dije antes de cargarla y llevarla a mi cuarto. Esa noche dormimos como cuando era una niña y corría a mi cama durante una tormenta.

A la mañana siguiente llame a Alice con cuidado de no despertar a mi hermana, antes de colgar ya estaba tocando el timbre de mi casa. Las iba a dejar solas para que hablar pero Rose no quiso que me fuera, escuche de nuevo la historia de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

_- VOY VOY VOY… A IR A MATARLO! ES QUE LO VOY A PARTIR EN PEDACITOS MUYYYY PEQUEÑOS! Y LUEGO LO VOY A QUEMAR LENTAMENTE SI SI SI… ESO!!! _– dijo Alice caminando por mi cuarto como poseída mientras Rose por primera vez soltaba una risa.

_-Sí?-_ dije contestando mi celular al ver que era Edward porque si era Emmett creo rompía el celular.

_-Jazz! Como andas? Que hacen?-_ dijo Edward de muy buen ánimo para ser las 10 de la mañana un domingo.

_-Vamos a decir que he estado mejor… estoy en mi casa y donde se metieron ayer?-_ dije con curiosidad.

_-Mathias Carlisle ven acá a bañarte!!!-_ escuché al fondo la voz de Bella.

_-Suenas bastante familiar esta mañana… no? Por lo menos, alguien tuvo una noche productiva!-_ dije con una sensación agridulce porque estaba feliz por ellos pero enojado con Emmett.

_-La verdad sí, buscamos a Maty hace un rato y vinimos a mi casa… Voy ayudar a Bells con el bebé, busco a Emmett_ _y luego voy para allá…- _dijo Edward

Salí del cuarto dejando a las chicas solas, le conté brevemente lo que había sucedido esa noche y porque Emmett no era bienvenido en mi casa, si apreciaba su vida no lo trajera.

_-Te diría que no puedo creerlo… pero Emmett es un imbécil y está vez se pasó de la raya!_- dijo Edward decepcionado.

Nos despedimos y colgué entrando a la habitación y contándoles que Edward, Bella y Maty vendrían en un rato.

**Bella POV **

Abrí los ojos deseando que aquello no fuera un sueño y efectivamente ahí estaba yo con mi cabeza recostada en el pecho de mármol de mi ángel. Apoye mi barbilla en su pecho para observarlo dormir e inconcientemente acaricie.

_-Buenos días mi amor…-_ dije cuando abrió los ojos acariciando mi cabello y regalándome esa sonrisa torcida que me hipnotizaba.

_-Buenos días dormilón…-_ dije sonriendo como una niña en la mañana de navidad.

_-Ven… estás muy lejos!-_ dijo riéndose, colocándose arriba de mí y haciéndome cosquillas al mismo tiempo que besaba mi cuello. Me retorcía de la risa pero paró y con suavidad comenzó a acariciar mi pelvis, inmediatamente se erizó toda mi piel provocando que Edward soltará una carcajada.

_-Qué es tan chistoso? Edward…- _me concentré para decirle

_-No usaría esa palabra, quizás… enviciante, fascinante, alucinante, encantador y todos los sinónimos que pueda haber… Me gusta la sensación de ser yo quien te haga estremecer! Mi Bella_- dijo mirándome a los ojos y bajando su mano.

Nos besamos con amor y pasión mientras su celular no paraba de sonar, él lo tomó y lo iba a apagar o tirar.

_-Contesta (beso) puede (beso) ser (beso) importante…-_ dije ocasionando que contestará sin mirar quién era.

_-Hola…ah? Como se te ocurre llamarme a las… 9 de la mañana un domingo para preguntarme eso? Lo llevaré a la misma hora de siempre, no te preocupes... aja si…-_ dijo Edward, a lo que supuse era Victoria algo en mi se retorció de molestia pero pude controlarlo para cuando colgó.

_-Edward deberíamos ir por Maty, no crees?- _dije acariciando su rostro y dándole un dulce beso en sus tentadores labios… era más fuerte que yo y no pude evitar aumentar la intensidad del beso.

_-Si sigues haciendo eso… creo será imposible que me saques de esta cama, okay? y tienes razón Bells tenemos que ir por Maty-_ dijo antes de seguirme besando.

Después de una larga batalla para salir de la cama, estábamos listos para irnos. Estábamos en el pasillo esperando el ascensor cuando se oyó la puerta del apartamento de Jacob abrirse, Edward se tenso al momento y tuve que apretar su mano muy fuerte. Salió una mujer con unos tacones en la mano, con el maquillaje corrido y tratando de arreglar su cabello mientras caminaba hacia donde estábamos, al vernos pareció sentir vergüenza.

_-Con que moral se supone nos hablo así anoche… por dios…-_ dije entre dientes evidentemente molesta.

_-Bella cálmate… Buenos días Señorita-_ dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi cintura y miraba a mis ojos buscando calmarme, para luego dirigirse a la nueva "adquisición" de Jake.

Buscamos a Maty donde Esme, yo espere en el auto mientras venían, me sorprendió ver como el pequeño soltó la mano de Edward y salió corriendo al verme.

_-Mi pequeño angelito!!! Como te portaste?-_ dije abriendo al puerta para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

_-Biennnnnnnnnnnnn!!! Vamos al cole hoy???- _dijo emocionado Maty

_-Desde cuando ir al colegio es tan emocionante? Mmm claro no lo culpo si yo tuviera una maestra así hasta los domingos quisiera ir!-_ dijo Edward burlándose, dándome un tierno beso en los labios y uno a maty en la frente.

Por el camino fuimos riéndonos y cantando canciones infantiles que los tres nos sabíamos en cualquier semáforo que parábamos las personas nos miraban suspirando. Cuando llegamos adonde los Hale entramos a la cocina y Edward traía a Maty en los hombros, con una mano agarrada su pierna y con la otra mi mano.

_-Buenos días chicos… de verdad parecen sacados de una portada de revista!_ – dijo Jasper medio sonriendo-_ quizás deberías subir Bella... las chicas están en mi cuarto_

Subí dejando a los dos hombres y un bebé abajo, no creo podría pasar nada malo total así se las arreglaban antes que yo apareciera. Cuando entre al cuarto encontré a Rose y Alice sentadas en la cama, sin decir nada me senté y Rose sin yo decir ni "hola" comenzó a contarme lo que pasó ayer… mi quijada casi todo el suelo…

_-Tiene que haber una explicación! Como puede ser tan tan tan tan…HOMBRE!_- dije sin conseguir una palabra que lo definiera mejor.

_-Edward y tu se fueron juntos, no?-_ dijo Alice con suspicacia, podía sentir mi cara arder.

_-En serio?-_ dijo Rose saliendo de sus pensamientos y desviando su atención hacia mi.

_-Si… En realidad me dejo en mi casa pero luego volvió y no soy buena hablando de esto pero… se puede resumir en que amanecí a su lado deseando que todo no fuera un sueño!-_ dije abrazando una almohada

No ahondamos en el tema, nos quedamos ahí acostadas las tres, pensando cual sería la mejor muerte para Emmett, definitivamente Alice era la que tenía las mejores ideas, espero que a Jazz nunca se le ocurriera hacer nada.

_-Qué fue eso?-_ dije levantándome de la cama, se escuchaba gritos abajo pero no distinguía de quienes eran. Las tres como resortes salimos por la puerta, pero al entras a la cocina nos encontramos con Edward en medio de Jazz y Emmett…

_-Maty ve con Bella…!-_ le ordenó Edward y el niño vino inmediatamente corriendo a mis brazos asustado. Todos nos quedamos en silencio cuando Rose muy segura caminó hacia donde estaba Emmett.

_-Buenos días Emmett… me imagino pasaste una muy buena noche…-_ dijo Rose parándose delante de él.

_-Rose tenemos que hablar…-_ dijo Emmett

_-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, tu puedes hacer con tu trasero un candelero si se te da la gana! Ese no es mi problema! Pero eso si…para ti no existo porque para mi tú tampoco.-_ dijo con tal seguridad que la admiraba por haberla visto como estaba antes de bajar.

_-Rose por favor…-_ dijo Emmett tomando el brazo de ella.

_-SUELTAME!!!-_ dijo Rose y dándole una bofetada con la mano libre, al mismo tiempo que Jazz se paraba detrás de manera sobre protectora.

_-Emmett vete por favor…-_ dijo Edward.

_-Por mi puedes quedarte, no me interesa en lo más mínimo si estás o no porque en lo que a mi concierne será lo mismo-_ dijo Rose antes de irse a preparar un emparedado como sino pasará nada.

_-VINE A DECIRTE QUE TE AMO! ME VOLVIERON CIEGOS LOS CELOS… PERO NO PUDE HACER NADA CON ELLA PORQUE SOLO TE VEÍA A TI CUANDO CERRABA MIS OJOS…-_ dijo Emmett sin que Rose levantará a mirada.

_-Alice tengo que ser anfitriona de una competencia de surf esta semana deberíamos ir de compras –_ dijo Rose ignorando por completo a Emmett

Todos quedamos en shock y más aún cuando se escucho el azote a la puerta que le dio el oso cuando salió de la casa.

_-Que pasho?-_ dijo Maty bajito en mi oído mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

_-Nada mi cielo…Solo que la tía Rose y el tío Oso tuvieron una pelea, cosas de adultos, no te preocupes, okay?-_ dije sonriéndole cuando sentí la mano de Edward en mi espalda. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro haciendo que me diera un corto pero dulce beso.

El día trascurrió sin mayor contratiempo, me despedí de Edward y Maty en la puerta de mi edificio, cuando subí encontré a Jacob sentado enfrente de mi puerta.

_-Que haces aquí?...-_ dije fríamente al verlo.

_-Vine a pedirte disculpas…pero creí que estabas adentro y no querías abrirme porque vi tu carro abajo… En fin Bella ayer fui un idiota! Tu sabes bien que eso no es lo que pienso, es solo que verte con él!!! Pero no quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad… vales mucho para mi Bella-_ dijo Jacob y supe que estaba diciendo sincero.

_-Si fuiste un idiota… te daré mis disculpas después que se las pidas a Edward!-_ dije sabiendo que eso sería una lección para él

_-De acuerdo lo haré… solo por ti! No me respondiste lo de tu carro abajo-_ dijo con curiosidad.

_-Ah! Es que está mañana nos fuimos en el auto de Edward…-_ dije metiendo la llave en la puerta para abrir.

_-DURMIÓ AQUÍ? NO ME DIGAS QUE… NO…-_ dijo Jacob fuera de sí.

_-Jake cálmate…y si durmió acá pero no pienses lo que no es…-_ mentí para tratar de arreglar lo que había dicho, es cierto que era mi vida y yo podía hacer lo que quisiera pero no quería echarle más leña al fuego porque a pesar de todo yo quiero mucho a Jake y hemos compartido toda nuestra vida juntos.

_-Bueno…De verdad perdóname de nuevo Bells y dile a Edward que quiero hablar con él-_ dijo Jacob como escupiendo las últimas palabras.

_-De acuerdo Jake, debo ir temprano a trabajar… hablamos luego!-_ dije entrando a mi apartamento.

_E._

_Mi Bella Buenas Noches… Te voy a extrañar… Te Adoro_

_B._

Al día siguiente me encontraba en el salón esperando a los niños mientras acomodaba las cosas para los juegos y dinámicas que haríamos hoy.

_-Buenos días… Bella cierto?-_ dijo Victoria muy flamante con Maty de la mano.

_-Buenos días Sra. Whit…-_ dije levantándome de mi escritorio para hacerme donde estaban.

-_Masen… Sra. Masen! Todavía lo soy – _dijo Victoria retándome con la mirada pero no caería en provocaciones_-_ _Mi hijo fue el que me dijo que trabajabas acá, supongo que es él lugar perfecto para atrapar a un ricachón que busca alguien que le resuelva la vida! Eres inteligente lo admito!_

_-Maty por qué no vas a dejar tus cosas en tu casillero y tomas un juguete mientras llegan tus compañeros?-_ le dije a Maty quién asintió y se fue.

-_Sabes tu opinión no tienen ninguna importancia para mí porque no eres nadie…-_ dije en su oído sin quitar la sonrisa en mis labios mientras miraba a Maty, si ella podía actuar yo también.

_-Soy la madre de su hijo… su primera mujer! Algo que tu nunca le darás! Siempre estaré como una sombra en tu vida hasta que todo vuelva a su lugar, es decir, Edward con su familia como debe ser… Adiós Isabella que disfrutes tu cuarto de hora con mi esposo- _dijo dejando completamente destruida no pude más que sentarme en mi silla con las manos en mi cabeza.

_-Maestra que te pasha? Ti presto a mi osho?-_ dijo Maty poniendo a su oso en mis piernas.

_-Ven acá mi pequeño orangután!-_ dijo abrazándolo fuerte, lo adoraba, pero no era mi hijo…

A mitad de mañana mientras los niños tomaban su siesta, me dispuse a ordenar los juguetes y algunas cosas hasta que sentí que alguien me miraba. Volteé y vi a Edward con una rosa roja en la mano, vestido elegante con una camisa de rayas verdes debajo de su saco que combinaba con sus ojos, su cabello desordenado y perfecto como siempre, esa sonrisa torcida… Se acercó y tomo mi cintura me dio un beso y no pude evitar mirar al piso al recordar las palabras de Victoria.

_-Que paso? Mi vida…_- dijo Edward con una mano levantando mi barbilla mientras mis manos jugaban con mi rosa. Respire hondo para decírselo.

_-Hoy Victoria estuvo aquí… vino a recordarme quién era ella en tu vida, que tu algún día volverías con ella y yo solo estaba disfrutando algo así como tu época de rebeldía_- dije evitando su mirada.

-_Mirame… No permitas que ella te afecte, ella puede decir lo que quiera pero tu sabes lo que yo siento, es cierto que es la madre de Maty pero solo eso, si pudiera cambiar eso y fueras tú me sentiría el hombre más feliz del universo! Tenía pensado hacer esto en la noche y planificar algo pero quiero definir esto YA! en realidad es puro protocolo porque ya ambos estamos entregados el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma… Bella, quieres ser mi novia? Mi mujer? Mi todo? Porque yo ya soy todo tuyo…- _dijo Edward.

Me quedé mirándolo un rato y acariciando su rostro, solo podía ver sinceridad en sus ojos, tenía miedo de que llegará un día y me dijera que había decidido intentar las cosas con ella. Por otra parte, estaba segura que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, lo abracé fuerte y sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier instante.

_-Se que tienes miedo… dejame demostrarte día a día que en mi vida solo importan tu y Maty! Te Adoro Mi Bella! No soporto estar lejos de ti… No tengo idea como vivía antes que entrarás en mi vida_- dijo acariciando mi cabello y besándolo. 

_-Si… quiero ser tu novia, tu mujer, tu todooooo!_- dije separándome un poco para sonreírle y perdernos en la mirada del otro, sin darme cuenta tomó mi cintura acercándome a él para besarme sin desinhibición.

Me perdí en su lengua y sus manos por mi cuerpo, olvide donde estaba y todo cuando me rodeará hasta que alguien halo mi camisa.

_-Papiiiiiii…-_ dijo Maty haciendo que Edward lo cargará.

_-Sabes adoro a tu maestra…! Me tiene en sus manos, me tiene completamente desquiciado…-_ dijo sin apartar sus ojos de mí haciéndome poner como un tomate.

_-Siii papiiii yo amooooo a mi maestra!!! Quiero que viva con nosotros!!! Tu, Yo y Bella…!-_ dijo Maty dejándome muda.

_-Definitivamente estamos de acuerdo, hijo! Pero será un secreto entre nosotros, okay? ya te he explicado lo que son los secretos-_ dijo Edward, y ambos hicieron con una mano como si pasarán un cierre a su boca, viéndose extremadamente adorables.

Edward se despidió de Maty, lo indico que fuera con los demás niños que comenzaban a despertarse. Tomó mi mano y caminamos a la puerta.

_-Voy al consultorio que tenemos una operación en un hora, luego voy a arreglar un problema, y quiero llevarte a mi apartamento donde YO cocinaré nuestra cena especial para celebrar… que aceptaste ser MI novia preciosa y hermosa!-_ dijo besando mi cuello.

_-Eres un tonto! Edward Cullen! Pero te quiero así… demasiado diría yo! Nos vemos a la noche mi amor!-_ dije antes de darle un beso de despedida.

**Edward POV **

Salí del preescolar pensé en después de ir al consultorio buscar a Victoria pero conociéndola solo conseguiría empeorar las cosas, luego la llamaría. Por ahora solo importaba que Bella era mi novia y mi hijo la adoraba al igual que yo.

Después de la operación me encerré en mi oficina, traté de calmarme y me digne en llamar a Victoria.

_-Buenas Tardes Victoria…-_ dije sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción, pero ella pareció asombrada- _supe que hoy estuviste de visita en el colegio de Mathias._

_-Es cierto, fui hoy porque Angela se levantó un poco enferma… Ah! Me encontré con tu amiga del otro día_- dijo Victoria como si fuera un evento aislado.

_-No es mi amiga, es mi novia… solo te agradezco que te tragues cualquier esperanza que tengas de que tu y yo volvamos porque eso no sucederá! Por cierto, me llegó el documento del permiso del niño para salir del país y ya te dije que él no va… puedes irte como unas vacaciones ya que siempre te andas quejando que no tienes tiempo para ti.-_ dije obstinado.

_-Seguramente mi hijo terminaría pasando la semana en casa de su abuelo o Esme mientras tu te revuelcas con tu novia, porque Maty ya es un estorbo para ti…-_ dijo despertando lo peor de mí.

_-NO ME COMPARES CONTIGO… MI HIJO NUNCA SERIA UN ESTORBO PARA MÍ COMO SI LO ES PARA TI! Y….- _iba a decirle que Bella era por mucho mejor madre que ella.

_-Eso lo veremos…! Me voy en dos días…! Que tengas una feliz semana "cariño"!_ – dijo antes de colgar.

Una parte de mi estaba feliz de pasar un tiempo con mi Bella y mi Maty! Sin tener que preocuparme por la loca de Victoria… es insoportable y detestable!!! Lo iba a dejar conmigo solo porque creía eso sería un estorbo para llevar mi relación con mi novia pero no sabe cuán equivocada está.

Esa noche llegué al edificio de Bella, me baje con un ramo de dos docenas de rosas rojas mientras intentaba marcar con mi celular para que decirle que me abriera, se me acercó Jake.

_-Lo único que falta para arreglarme con Bella… es pedirle disculpas así que "disculpa" definitivamente te subestime en muchos sentimos Cullen- _dijo Jacob

_-Ahorrate tus palabras, Black, porque no me interesan… Si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como estar con mi novia que me esta esperando, que estar viéndote hacer un papel de hipócrita que si Bella te lo cree pues yo no…Buenas Noches Black-_ dijo enviando un mensaje a Bella

_-Buenos Días mi ángel!-_ dijo Bella sonriéndome cual novia enamorada pero al ver a Jacob su expresión cambió_- Jake? Como estás?_

_-Ya hablé con Cullen espero estés feliz… Adios! Ah me iré de viaje el miércoles tengo que reseñar el mundial de windsurf por una semana, estás pendiente de mi apartamento_- dijo Jake acercándose a darle un beso a Bella en la frente y metiéndose al edificio.

Okay, Victoria se va de viaje en dos días y Jacob también… WTF???

************************

Bueno después de unos cuantos acusaciones de asesinato en primer grado y algunas amenazas de muerte jajajaja creo que sobrevivimos chicas! Espero ahora estemos bien!

Este capítulo iba a hacer más largo pero quería subir algo este fin!

Les advierto que en un par de capítulos nuestra historia avanzará algo como 2 años después! Y no quiero que me maten jaja lo advierto desde antes!

Chicas buen fin de semana o lo que queda de él! Les envió besos y abrazos! Gracias por su apoyo y cuidense! Espero reviews!!!!

Mels


	7. Sorpresas y Trampas

Hola Chicas! Bueno… mañana son los MTV Movies Awards es Latinoamérica pero igual me imagino que como yo vieron los clips de los protagonistas de twilight… lo primeor Robert cada día confirmo que eres MAS HOT! Taylor OMG! Y Kristen pobrecita cuando se le cayo el premio de verdad yo siempre dicho que ella no actúa como Bella sino que simplemente es ella es así, pero bueno pudo ser peor. Según dicen se fueron a cenar solos después de la ceremonia y cuando ganaron Mejor Beso! OMG! Sin comentarios! Jajaja bueno volvamos a lo nuestros…!!!

Ando un poco enferma no me siento bien… tanta rumba me esta afectando! Así que los agradecimientos se los debo! Pero si quiero decirles a todas que muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus palabras… me encanta que les guste mucho lo que escribo y lo disfruten tanto como yo… le mando muchos besos y abrazos!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y el resto bueno a mi imaginación

****************

Bella POV

Tomamos un camino que se alejaba de la ciudad dejándome desconcertada.

_-Adónde vamos?-_ dije nerviosa

_-No seas curiosa…-_ dijo Edward burlándose de mí.

Cuando íbamos a llegar me dijo que cerrará los ojos a{un refunfuñando en contra de mi voluntad pero lo hice. Me cargó adentro de una casa y me bajo con cuidado guiándome hacia lo que supuse era una terraza por la brisa donde el sonido del mar hizo que se acelerara mi corazón, sentí mientras tomaba mi cintura con ambas manos.

_-Puedes abrirlos!-_ dijo en mi oído

Cuando lo hice aquello parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, podía ver el mar en todo su esplendor, pétalos de rosas blancas esparcidos debajo de las velas rojas que estaban colocadas delicadamente en la baranda de la terraza, una mesa de madera en el centro donde había una botella de champagne con dos copas con la mesa servida, una canción de fondo de Jason Mraz "Love is Real", y no conforme con eso, la terraza tenía un acceso a la habitación donde la cama tenía pétalos de rosas rojas encima de sus sabanas blancas, otro centenar de velas y un ENORME ramo de rosas rojas al fondo de la habitación.

_-Hey Hey no hagas trampa eso es para después, señorita!-_ dijo con su mejor sonrisa al ver que mis ojos se desviaban hasta el cuarto.

_-Todo esto lo hiciste tu?… Es PERFECTO! Me encanta!- _dije sin poder esconder la emoción de mi rostro.

_-Bueno quizás recibí un poco de ayuda extra!-_ dijo acariciando mi mejilla dejándome completamente indefensa ante su presencia.

_-Esto es perfecto solo porque tú lo eres también…Mi amor! Pide lo que quieras que te lo daré-_ dijo Edward tomando mi cara entre sus manos para mirarnos fijamente.

_-Solo te quiero a ti… para siempre!-_ dije pero no era yo quien tomaba el control sino mi corazón.

_-Bella… Mi Bella…yo pertenezco adonde tu estés-_ dijo Edward antes de besarme me tomo fuerte de la cintura porque en cualquier momento me iba a derrumbar con miedo a despertarme de aquel sueño.

No pude soportar la tentación de sentir su cuerpo en contacto con el mío, déjame llevar puse mis manos en su abdomen dentro de su camisa mientras nos besábamos, aquello sirvió para que sus labios demandaran mas de mí y ahora sus manos acariciaban la parte baja de mi espalda. Definitivamente la ropa era algo que estorbaba para ambos en este momento.

_-Espero no tengas hambre porque… al diablo la cena!-_ dijo chupando mi cuello antes de tomarme por mi trasero haciendo que mis piernas abrazaran sus caderas.

_-Si tengo hambre pero… no de comida-_ dije tomando su cara entre mis manos para ver sus ojos llenos de amor y pasión. Atrape uno de sus labios delicadamente con mis dientes mientras tomaba con mis manos su cabello.

Sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi trasero y me pegaban más a el haciéndome sentir la gran erección que tenia gracias a mi, era increíble que yo pudiera despertar eso en un hombre y menos en uno así como lo era mi Edward.

_-Me estas volviendo loco….-_ fue lo que dijo Edward completamente trasladado sentándome en la mesa donde sin dejar de besarme puso la botella con las copas en la mesa. Sabia lo que iba a suceder en esta mesa, eso únicamente hacia que me excitara aun más.

Se alejo de mí con rapidez dejándome desconcertada, pero sus ojos viajaban por mi cuerpo como si estuviera muerto de sed y yo fuera la única fuente donde pudiera beber… todo lo que quisiera y supongo que mi mirada era exactamente la misma porque me sentía igual. Cerro los ojos mientras estaba parado entre mis piernas acariciando mis muslos, cuando los abrió pareció que algo cambio como si se estuviera controlando y me beso con amor.

_-Quiero que seas mía… ahora y todas las noches de mi vida!-_ dijo en mi oído mientras levantaba mi camisa y yo no opuse ningún tipo de resistencia.

_-Solo en las noches?-_ dije riéndome en su oreja.

_-Si lo pones de eso modo! Me volverás un enfermo…porque la verdad podría pasar las 24 horas del día haciéndote el amor…- _dijo en mi oído después de soltar una risa, ese sonido que para mí era un afrodisiaco.

Cuando mi camisa estaba en el piso, se deshizo de la suya con rapidez dándome una visión demasiado irresistible, sin pensarlo si quiera comencé a desabrochar su pantalón mientras él soltaba otra risa en mi cuello.

_-Mira en lo que te he convertido… mi amor! Me encanta que seas así! Te adoro Bella!-_ dijo desabrochando mi sostén mientras chupaba y besaba mi cuello.

_-Supongo que eso te hace un buen maestro o un buen incentivo…-_ dije mientras arqueaba mi espalda antes el contacto de sus manos frías que daban decargas de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo dejando al punto de suplicar mas su cercanía.

Sentí como su pantalón de deslizaba un poco entre mis manos mientras rozaba su erección, mientras él con una agilidad y rapidez increíble hizo que mi jean se juntara junto al del en el suelo. Sin previo aviso comenzó a besarme con intensidad y pasión desmedida mientras apartaba mi ropa interior para penetrarme con dos dedos, una vez dentro comenzó a moverlos haciendo que mis caderas comenzaran a moverse solas, esto aprecio fascinarle porque añadió otro dedo más, para luego entrar y salir cada vez más rápido haciendo que mis gemidos aumentaran cada vez mas. Podía escuchar el sonido del movimiento de sus manos en mi húmeda cavidad.

_-Edward…-_ dije abrazaba con mi mano sosteniéndose de su cuello mientras con su mano libre tomaba mi cuello.

_-Bella…-_ dijo acercándome hasta su oído dejando sus dedos dentro de mí sin moverse.

_-Mmmmm…Quiero sentirte dentro de mí-_ dije sin ningún pudor. Sin decir nada me cargo con mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y me apoyo en la pared más cercana, levantándome un poco mientras se colocaba de tal manera que cuando iba bajando me penetraba lentamente, una vez adentro comenzamos un danza de movimiento donde nuestros cuerpos parecían gobernarse solos, éramos simplemente consientes de las sensaciones que aquello nos despertaba y expresábamos mediante gemidos incontenibles en nuestras gargantas.

Cuando ambos acabamos, se quedo dentro de mí estrechándome contra su pecho y acariciando mi cabello y mi espalda mientras yo llenaba de pequeños besos su rostro y su cuello. Me bajo con delicadeza levantando su camisa para ponérmela con cuidado, sin perder el contacto con mis ojos, el se coloco sus pantalones a medias.

_-Te Amo Mi Bella… -_ dijo mientras abrazaba mi cintura por mi espalda cuando veíamos el mar y teníamos las copas de champagne brindando.

_-Yo también Te Amo mi príncipe…-_ dije sonriéndole a lo cual respondió con un dulce beso.

_-Creo llego la hora de alimentarte de verdad… -_ dijo Edward al sentir como mi estomago gruño haciendo que me sonrojara_- recuerdas lo que te dije que era para después-_ recordé sus palabras cuando llegue- _supongo que esto fue solo el aperitivo entonces… _

_-Edward!!!!!- _dije con tono de juego riéndome.

_-Que??? Si yo no hice nada…-_ dijo con esa sonrisa retorcida dándome un beso donde su lengua pedía acceso a la mía, lo cual no pude resistir, mis labios quedaron rojos después de ese beso- _Te Amo mi tonta bella! Voy a traer la comida…_

Comí sentada en sus piernas mientras acariciaba con delicadeza mi cuerpo y nos dábamos la comida mutuamente, una vez que terminamos, me senté encima del apoyando mi frente con la suya mientras desabrochaba lentamente cada botón de su camisa que ahora llevaba puesta. Al parecer eso lo dejo atónito y yo aproveche para levantarme y caminar hacia el cuarto.

_-Ok esto es demasiado…- _dijo echando su cabeza para atrás en señal de rendición pero rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia mí con su pantalón apenas abrochado dejando ver los huesos de sus caderas y su cabello despeinado con la mirada clavada de mí, tuve que tragar a la saliva al verlo acercase- _No sabes lo que acabas de hacer! – _dijo con esa sonrisa torcida.

Me quede muda, cuando llego a mí puso sus manos en mis hombros deslizando por completo su camisa hacia el piso…

_-Que tengas un buen día mi cielo… Te Amo Bella! TE AMO!.-_ dijo Edward enfrente de la puerta del colegio delante de todas las madres evidentemente babeadas por el hombre que dicese era mi novio.

_-Tu también que tengas un buen día… te voy a extrañar-_ dije dándole un dulce beso- _yo también te amo mi Edward!_

Prácticamente no habíamos dormido nada, porque después de la cena hicimos el amor cuatro veces nuestros cuerpos parecían no querer parar de darse placer mutuo.

Estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Anthony Cullen…!

Pasé toda la mañana pensando en Emmett y Rose, quería que sintieran la felicidad que compartía Jazz con Alice y yo con Edward. Después del trabajo fui directo a casa de Esme para hablar con su hijo.

_-Buenas Tardes, Sra. Masen. Se encuentra Emmett!-_ dije cuando Esme abrió la puerta.

_-Claro querida! Esta en su cuarto… sube!-_ dijo Esme con amabilidad. Subí y me encontré al oso en su cama rebotando una pelota de basket contra el techo.

_-Que se supone que haces? No deberías estar en el trabajo…-_ dije sentándome a su lado en la cama.

_-Creo que de todos eres la que menos pensaría vendría a hablar conmigo… creí encabezaba la lista de todos en el rango del más detestable_- dijo Emmett con algo de asombro aun viendo al techo.

_-Vamos Emmett… quiero que me cuentes que sucedió! Quiero ayudarte!-_ dije con toda sinceridad dispuesta a escuchar su versión de los hechos.

Una vez que terminó de contarme todo lo ocurrido, teniendo en cuenta que tuve que detenerlo en algunos detalles que NO quería saber, me quede pensando que obviamente había sido la estupidez más grande del mundo pero desde su punto de vista era difícil juzgarlo porque actúo como lo que es él… UN NIÑO GRANDE!

_-De acuerdo Oso, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…-_ me sentía cual niña planificando una travesura, solo espero que Rose no me mate y esto resulte.

_-Hey Rose! Oye te puedo pedir un favor?-_ dije cuando contestó mi llamada.

_-Hola Bella! Claro dime… para que soy buena?-_ dijo Rose indiferente al teléfono.

_-Quiero darle una sorpresa a Edward en su casa y ya sabes que no es mi fuerte será que me ayudas porque Alice no puede…-_ dije tratando de actuar, lo cual no era mi fuerte- _Nos podemos ver a las 5 ahí?_

_-Pero no tenemos que compras las cosas antes?- _dijo Rose sospechando que algo no iba bien, porque tenía que ser tan mala mintiendo aunque fuera por una buena causa?

_-Ya compré algunas cosas y tengo ideas pero solo necesito tu opinión y apoyo… por favor!-_ dije tratando de hacer mi mejor imitación de Alice.

_-Esta bien Bella! A las 5 entonces…-_ dijo Rose antes de colgar algo resignada.

_-Listo Oso! Bueno el resto es tuyo… Rose me va a matar cuando salga de ahí lo sabes, no?-_ dije con pesar.

A las 5 me encontré con Rose en la entrada del edificio subí y abrí con una llave que me había dado Edward, respire hondo para lo que vendría.

_-Bueno Rose, vamos a la habitación primero! Hay deje algunas cosas debajo de la cama para que no las descubriera… -_ dije simulando estusiasmo pero estoy segura sonaba a risa nerviosa.

_-Llevas planificando esto un tiempo, no? Dios, no quiero pensar cuantas veces has estado acá por mi salud mental y emocional!_ – dijo Rose caminando hacía el cuarto.

-Rose busca debajo de la cama… Mi Celular esta sonando! Creo lo deje en mi cartera ya vengo!- dije sonando bastante exagerada definitivamente como actriz me moriría de hambre, prácticamente salí corriendo de la habitación y cuando mi amiga se agacho para mirar bajo la cama, tire la puerta con fuerza y cerré con llave dejándola pegada para que no pudiera abrir.

_-BELLA AQUÍ NO HAY… QUE HACES TU AQUÍ???…. BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ABREEEEEEEEEEE!-_ fue lo último que escuche antes de irme a la sala, me senté con la cabeza entre mis piernas reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de hacer, seguramente era mujer muerta.

Pasó una hora y no escuchaba nada… cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la entrada casi me caigo del susto.

_-Bells paso algo? No te esperaba pero no tengo problema en encontrarte todos los días cuando llegue en mi casa_- dijo acercándose a mi con ese tono y esa sonrisa… OMG!

_-Quería darte la sorpresa…-_ dije perdiéndome en el contacto de nuestros labios. En ese momento escuchamos que algo se rompía en el cuarto de Edward.

Puse cara de pánico al imaginarme a Rose con una lámpara en la mano y Emmett en el suelo, en que demonios estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió esto?

_-Isabella Swan me puedes explicar que fue eso? Y porque tienes cara de trauma?-_ dijo Edward separándome un poco de él.

_-Bueno… yo… EmmettyRoseestánencerradosentucuartomientrashablansusasuntos-_ dije rápidamente sin ser capaz de ver su cara.

-_Dejame ver si entendí… Em y Rose están en MI cuarto y en MI cama bueno NUESTRA cama arreglando sus "asuntos"_ – dijo Edward con suspicacia.

_-Bueno mi amor algo así… solo quizás exceptuando que los encerré con llave_- dije escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

_-BELLA… voy a tener que cambiar ese colchón, sabes? Porque en mi cama… o sea… en que estabas pensando?-_ dijo Edward indignado para luego rendirse y levantar mi barbilla para mirarlo- _Entiendo el porque lo hiciste pero…-_ oímos que otra cosa se rompió y Edward caminó decidido hacía la puerta de su cuarto- _Bella la llave… ya!_

Sin protestar se la di creo que no era un buen momento para dármelas de terca. Cuando Edward abrió, vimos la lámpara en el piso, el cuadro de la pared descuadro y el cobertor de la cama hecho un nudo en el piso pero donde estaban esos dos… Cuando escuchamos unos gemidos venían del baño.

_-Lo siento… Edward… -_ dije con mi cara como un semáforo.

_-EMMETT MAS TE VALE QUE DEJES TODO COMO ESTABAS Y… ME DEBES UN COLCHON!-_ dijo Edward antes de guiarme fuera del cuarto tomándome de la cintura.

Decidimos ir a buscar a Maty que se quedaría con nosotros una semana mientras Victoria se iba de viaje. No estaba seguro que aquello fuera buena idea, por todo el camino, íbamos tomados de la mano hasta que llegamos y decidí esperar en el auto. Vi a lo lejos como Victoria le entregaba la maleta con las cosas del niño, mientras Maty tomaba la mano de Edward y trataba de empujarlo hacia el auto para que se fueran.

_-Mathías Carlisle despídete de tu mamá y deseale buen viaje…-_ dijo Edward con autoridad ante la actitud de su hijo que claramente le daba igual estar o no con su mamá, era una respuesta atípica en cualquier niño de su edad, cualquier otro hubiera estado armando una pataleta en este momento.

_-Que tengas buen viaje mami… Chao!-_ dijo lanzándole un beso ante lo cual Victoria sonrió y he de decir que con un poco de indiferencia.

Cuando ambos estaban llegando al auto, pude ver a lo lejos como Victoria apenas se estaba dando cuenta de mi presencia por un momento sentí miedo porque su mirada era de odio puro. Pero todo se calmó cuando sentí a mi pequeño orangután en mis brazos y a mi hombre perfecto tomando mi mano. Me sentía completa…

**Rose POV **

Desde que Bella me llamo sabía que algo no andaba bien o mejor dicho que algo me ocultaba pero nunca la creí capaz de esto… Encerrarme a mi en un cuarto con el único hombre que me había humillado en mi vida.

Cuando alce la cabeza buscando a Bella porque debajo de la cama no había NADA. Vi como la puerta se cerraba y salía Emmett del baño con una mano dentro de su bolsillo y la otra llevando una rosa roja, llevaba unos jeans desteñidos y una camisa blanca pegada a su cuerpo. Cuando nos miramos pude sentir su dolor… y algo en mi se movió.

_-BELLA AQUÍ NO HAY… QUE HACES TU AQUÍ???…. BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ABREEEEEEEEEEE!- _dije rogando porque esa puerta se abriera, me sentía completamente indefensa ante la tentación que representaba Emmett para mí… tenía miedo de ceder…

_-Rose…solo te pido que me escuches- dijo dando un paso hacia donde yo estaba-_ Se que después no te veré más y no te molestaré lo prometo…

Sentí aquellas palabras como una despedida, como si esto fuera definitivo y en ese momento me di cuenta que no quería que se fuera de mi vida, pero luego pensar en lo que paso hacía que me provocara patearlo fuera de mi vista.

_-Te escucho…-_ dije sentándome en la cama y cruzando los brazos, el pareció tomar aire y se acercó un poco más a mi.

_-Desde hace mucho he estado detrás de ti… siempre he creído que eras la horma de mi zapato! En todos los sentidos que puedan existir! Tú y yo se que empezamos jugando a provocarnos y tentarnos pero pero… luego tu comenzaste a jugar conmigo y yo me convertí en tu esclavo, justo cuando creí que por fin conseguiría llegar a ti... te vi con ese tipo y…!!!!-_ Emmett hablaba como si estuviera pensando en voz alta mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del cuarto, cuando dijo lo último pego un golpe a la pared que me hizo saltar un poco.

_-Que se supone que hiciera cuando ando mirándote como una estúpida babeada y veo que se te acerca… esa tipa!!!! Y tu te quedas ahí parado sin ponerla en su sitio y sin hacer nada???????-_ dije levantándome de la cama, sentía las lagrimas venir a mis ojos

-_Ah? Hace mucho mucho mucho tiempo ella y yo tuvimos algo, no lo niego, pero está loca y yo nunca la quise pero ella aparentemente no lo supero nunca! Cuando se me acerco no hice absolutamente NADA ignorándola por completo… porque que querías que hiciera un show?-_ dijo Emmett defendiéndose.

_-Te recuerdo que eso fue lo que hiciste después, dar un gran show…-_ dije sintiendo como mi corazón se partía en dos al recordar la escena.

_-Lo hice porque me cansé de que jugarás conmigo… quería enseñarte que yo también podía jugar! Que esto era un juego para mi también que no me importabas! Pero adivina que… SI ME IMPORTAS! TE AMO! Y… demonios… sabes llegué hasta su apartamento y no pude ni entrar! Porque no podía mas que pensar en ti... mientras…soy un idiota que no te merezco Rose esa es la verdad pero aún así se que puedo hacerte feliz! Puedo ser mejor por ti…-_ dijo arrodillándose y abrazándome de la cintura pegando su cara a mi vientre.

Dude por un instante pero luego…caricie sus cabellos, despego un poco su cara de mi para mirarme a los ojos y acaricie su rostro, sintiendo como mis barreras caían una a una mientras me perdía en su mirada… se levantó y me dio lo que quedaba de la rosa.

-_Lo siento Rose, se supone que te la daría cuando entre pero bueno… -_ dijo levantando el tallo de la flor sin ningún petalo, no pude más que sonreírle y recibirla.

_-Es la flor más linda que me han dado en mi vida… -_dije sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

_-Rose dejame llegar… a ti! Te lo pido si me dices que no, lo entenderé y me alejaré-_ dijo tomando mi mano con la suya y bajando la mirada.

_-Si…-_ fue lo solo lo que pude decir_- desde ahora pasaré la página y seremos tu y yo escribiendo nuestra historia juntos._

Levantó su mirada y acunó mi cara en su mano, para luego acercarse a mi y darme un beso muy delicado para lo que cualquiera esperaría de alguien como él, sentí que me derretí por completo. Al parecer el también lo sintió porque me tomó fuerte como si me fuera a caer, ya no había razonamiento posible ni tregua entre nuestros cuerpos…

Mis dedos se entrelazaron entre su cabello, atrayéndolo más hacía mi mientras sus manos bajaron el cierre de mi falda haciendo que toda mi piel tuviera una descarga de adrenalina, su mano acariciaba mi trasero por encima de mi ropa interior mientras yo prácticamente arrancaba su camisa. Mientras nos besamos, nos desnudábamos, nos tocábamos, íbamos recorriendo todo el cuarto… cosas caían pero poco nos importaba cuando ya no pude más empuje a mi oso a la cama arrodillándome entre sus piernas para desabrochar su pantalón. El tomó mi cuello con delicadeza guiándome acostarme encima de él.

_-Eres la mujer de mi vida… Te Amo Rose!-_ dijo para luego besarme a la par que sus manos recorrían mi espalda con desesperación para luego despojarme de cualquier prenda que la cubriera- Está es la cama de Edward y…- no podía creer que Emmy fuera capaz de pensar en eso en ese momento, lo cual solo causo risa en mi, pero me sorprendió por completo cuando me apretó fuerte contra el para levantarme y mis piernas se aferraran a su cintura y con rudeza su pene entro dentro de mí rápido y profundamente… inmediatamente mi cuerpo reaccionó intentando moverse pero el no me lo permitió y comenzó a caminar hacía el baño aún penetrándome… me estaba volviendo LOCA! Lo podía imaginar moviéndose entre mis piernas y mi humedad aumentaba considerablemente.

El camino al baño se me hizo increíblemente largo, pero cuando me sentó en el tocador pude ver su cara llena de deseo al verme enfrente de él lista para que me hiciera suya. Apoye mis manos donde pude y cerré los ojos cuando sentí que comenzaba a penetrarme, sus embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas haciendo que mi cuerpo no dejará de gemir ni por un segundo. Cuando estaba por acabar con agilidad me colocó de espaldas a él haciendo que ambos viésemos al espejo, nos embelezamos al vernos ahí juntos y en este momento… tomó mi cintura acercándome a él rozando con mi trasero su gran erección por un momento me sentí perdida entre las sensaciones de mi cuerpo.

Cuando lo sentí dentro de mi nuevamente, ví al espejo como enterraba su cabeza entre mis cabellos mirando fijamente al espejo igual que yo, cada vez que entraba dentro de mí el ver como mi cuerpo se movía parecía enloquecerlo y para incrementar la visión, con sus dedos comenzó a estimular mi clítoris haciendo que aquello fuera más de lo que pudiera soportar sentía que mi cuerpo iba a explotar. Escuché que alguien habló en el cuarto pero ambos estábamos completamente trasladados como para prestar atención aquello.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos dentro de ese cuarto, en realidad perdí cualquier noción del tiempo… nos duchamos repitiendo inevitablemente la escena afuera de la regadera. Una vez que estuvimos vestidos salimos, porque gracias a Dios habían abierto la puerta sino creo que hubiera acabado en una silla de ruedas pero con todo el gusto del mundo!.

No había nadie, deje una nota para Bella.

_B._

_Gracias… Supongo que no hay peores ciegos que los que no quieren ver… Te quiero!_

_R._

**Edward POV**

Decidimos irnos a la casa de la playa, porque no quería presenciar escenas no apta para menores en mi propia casa… no lo podía creer pero en el fondo esperaba que resultará y ambos resolvieran sus problemas, bueno creo que era absurdo pensar que eso no había sucedido por lo que escuche que no fueron precisamente palabras pero prefiero borrar eso de mi mente.

_-Que te parece si vamos a empijamarte!-_ dijo Bella subiendo las escaleras con Maty en brazos, hacia los cuartos y yo los seguí.

Nos acostamos cada uno al lado de Maty en su cama, mientras no podíamos dejar de mirarnos. Bella acariciaba el cabello de mi hijo mientras yo comenzaba a leer un cuento para dormir, luego ella comenzó acariciar mi cabello haciendo que se me trabará la lengua mientras leía y los tres nos echamos a reír en la cama.

_-Supongo que ha este paso no te vas a dormir, no?-_ dije levantando una ceja de manera divertida mirando a mi hijo quién se carcajeaba más despierto que nunca.

_-Tengo una idea! Pero solo por hoy, okay? Quieres dormir con nosotros?-_ dijo Bella y traté de disimular mi cara pero ya tendría todas las noches de mi vida para estar con ella.

_-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- _dijo Maty saltando en la cama haciendo que Bella y yo nos carcajearamos.

_-Bueno vamos campeón!-_ dije haciéndole señas para que subiera a mi espalda. Comenzamos a perseguir a Bella hasta el cuarto. Esa noche nos costo mucho dormirlo pero después de hacerlo terminamos exhaustos quedándonos profundamente dormidos.

Los días posteriores comenzaba a amar la rutina, habíamos acordado que Bella se iría con Maty al colegio en la mañana para evitar problemas con los demás padres, luego ella se iba a la casa con mi hijo cuando llegaba al mediodía de clases encontraba a mi hijo poniendo la mesa y a Bella sirviendo la comida… almorzábamos entre risas y juegos! Mi hijo era un chico increíblemente inteligente y junto con Bella era la viva imagen de un niño completamente feliz, éramos una familia desde cualquier punto de vista. En la tarde iba al consultorio y todas las enfermeras comentaban lo feliz que me veía hasta mi padre comenzaba a preocuparse porque pasaría cuando todo esto acabará pero yo no tenía ninguna intensión de separarme de Bella. Cuando llegaba a la noche ayudaba a Bella con las tareas de la casa.

_-Edward cuidado con eso que se va a derramar!-_ dijo Bella al verme jugar con el cucharón mientras revolvía una salsa.

_-Ven amor…-_ dije para que Bella se acercará y probará la salsa, pero antes que me diera su opinión la tome de la cintura besándola con pasión, tanto que mis manos subían su camisa mientras recorrían su espalda y ella tomaba mis cabellos con fuerza profundizando el beso.

_-Papiiiiiiii no puedo cambiar el canal…-_ dijo Maty entrando a la cocina dándole golpes al control con su mano sin percatarse de la escena.

Ambos nos separamos y Bella trato de arreglarse un poco mientras yo me llevé a Maty.

_-Espero en un par de horas cuando estemos solos en nuestro cuarto recuerdes donde quedamos… mi Bells-_ dijo a su oído antes de irme.

Después de dormir a Maty, no veía la hora de estar a solas con Bella durante la cena no hacíamos más que desnudarnos con la mirada pero justo cuando estábamos apagando las luces para dormir sonó el timbre.

_-Quien sea juro que me las va a pagar…!- _dije abriendo la puerta de mala gana mientras Bella reía desde la escalera.

_-Se que andas de luna de miel pero al menos podrías contentar tu celular_- dijo Alice entrando sin pedir permiso seguida por Rose, Emmett y Jazz.

Bella bajo a recibirlos, nos servimos vinos y cada quien se sentó con su pareja en la terraza.

_-yo le dije a Alice que mejor veníamos mañana pero ya sabes como es…-_ dijo Jazz.

_-Según Jazz iba a interrumpir las noches de su luna de miel que según el era el único momento que tenían pero yo les dije que tenían todo el día!!! Que una noche para sus amigos no les haría nada mal!!!_ – dijo Alice en su defensa haciendo que Emmett se ahogará de la risa.

_-Bueno soy yo Edward… y no abró la puerta!-_ dijo Emmett con toda sinceridad.

_-Bueee…-_ dije pero Bella me miro como que si decía algo me mataba- _mejor no digo nada! _

_-Te lo dije Alice!!!!_- dijo Jazz de manera divertida solo por molestar a Alice.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la noche bromeando y bebiendo un poco de vino.

_-Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… hay un mostro en mi cuarto!-_ dijo Maty caminando a la terraza haciendo un puchero y arrastrando su cobija. Ambos salimos intuitivamente corriendo a su lado.

_-Tranquilo hijo! Aquí estamos no pasa nada…- _dije abrazándolo y besando su cabeza.

_-Ven mi bebe-_ dijo Bells acunándolo en sus brazos y caminando hacia la terraza mientras yo los abrazaba a ambos con mi brazo en sus hombros.

Nos sentamos en una de las sillas de extensión, Bella entre mis piernas aún acunando a Maty, cuando llevábamos tiempo hablando y Maty se había calmado intenté pararme a buscar algo y vi a Bella y mi hijo dormidos encima mió.

_-Definitivamente la cigüeña llegó antes de lo planificado o Bells fue la que tardó en llegar… Ella es la mujer para ti Edward…!-_ dijo Alice mirando mi cara de embelezado.

_-Si.. son los amores de mi vida-_ dije acariciando el cabello de ambos.

Con cuidado subí a Maty mientras las chicas recogían todo, luego acosté a Bella en mi cama y baje a despedir a los demás. Cuando subí no pude evitar recostarme del marco de la puerta y observarla dormir… su presencia era fascinante para mí, se había convertido en imprescindible en mi vida.

****************

Que tal? Les gusto? Espero muchos reviews comentándome que les pareció y sirviéndome de inspiración jajajaja

Les cuento que el próximo capítulo es el último antes traslar nuestra historia a 2 años después! Jajaja dependiendo como vayan las cosas les puedo mandar un adelanto a quien le interese!

Mels!


	8. Encuentro Inesperado

Hola chicas! Espero hayan tenido un buen fin de semana! Hayan descansado y divertido! Les cuento que yo sigo algo enferma pero mejorando… Que tal el trailer de NEW MOON? Para mi fue EXCELENTE!... después de ver los premios no se quien es más tímido Robert o Kristen es increíble pero son adorables jeje

**Para aquellas que siguen tanto el fic de pukichick y mió "Amigos o Amantes" y este… pues les tengo la noticia que estamos maquinando la idea de otro fin que creemos no tiene antecedentes de nada parecido de los muchos que hemos leído… es algo loco tengo que advertirlo! Porque es una mezcla de Ficción y Realidad…Pero aún estamos armando algunos cabos sueltos en la esencia de la trama a ver si nos animamos… todo esta es nuestras cabezas así que habrá que esperar para ver algún producto de eso! **** Esto segura muchas de ustedes nos seguirían en esa nueva travesura que se aproxima! Les mantendré al tanto!**

**Chicas por favor no se preocupen, ni se estresen prometo que todo estará bien… **

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, AUNQUE EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR NO SE QUE PASO BAJAMOS EL RAKING jajajaja!!! BUENO SE QUE TODAS TENEMOS UNA VIDA! **

**No he podido dejar mis agradecimientos correspondientes por cuestiones de tiempo pero saben que aprecio todos sus comentarios y gozo un mundo leyéndonos! **

**Besos y Abrazos!**

**Mels!**

**Ya saben que los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y el resto a mi loca cabeza…**

*****************

Jacob POV

Ese viaje a Cancún me venía como anillo al dedo, no soportaba la presencia de Edward cerca de Bella, estaba completamente seguro que algo pasaría entre ellos que la traería de nuevo a mis brazos y yo sería el héroe ofreciéndole una vía de escape. Aplicaba el dicho que dice: "siéntate a la orilla del río a ver el cadáver de tu enemigo pasar".

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto en la sala de espera mientras llamaban a abordar mi vuelo cuando vi a una mujer rubia, alta y con un cuerpo despampanante. Me la quede observando un rato de manera descarada, sin darle ninguna importancia a que se diera cuenta simplemente era un colirio para mis ojos, al fin de cuentas yo nunca ponía mucho empeño en conquistar a nadie porque venían a mi, quizás debería darle las gracias a mis largas jornadas del gimnasio y al cuerpo que gane por eso.

Se llevó toda mi atención cuando se le cayó una revista y se agachó a recogerla. Pude imaginarme un par de cosas en otro escenario y más próximo a ella. Me sorprendió cuando se enderezo para voltearse y mirarme seductoramente, yo no pude hacer más que sonreírle mientras le devolvía la mirada y tomaba un sorbo de mi refresco.

Recosté mi cabeza en el asiento mientras masajeaba mi cien dado que tenía un dolor de cabeza increíble producto de la resaca del día anterior. Sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado ligeramente volteé la cabeza y abrí un ojo para ver a la rubia sentada leyendo una revista.

_-Estuvo buena la fiesta anoche, no?-_ dijo sin quitar la vista de su revista.

_-Ah? Realmente no recuerdo mucho así que si te…-_ dije apresuradamente.

_-No seas tonto, es solo porque al parecer tienes una buena resaca_- dijo juguetonamente haciéndome arquear una de mis cejas.

_-La verdad si… no me vendría nada mal un masaje! Mucho gusto, Jacob Black_- dije incorporándome en el asiento para mirarla y debía admitir que era hermosa.

_-El gusto es mío, Victoria Whitlock _– dijo aquella mujer estrechando mi mano.

En ese momento llamaron mi vuelo, me iba a despedir cuando vi que se levantó y tomó su equipaje de mano.

_-Cancún?-_ dije mirándola con una sonrisa picará.

_-Si… he de suponer que tu también-_ dijo con una expresión parecida a la mía. Definitivamente este viaje sería prometedor sino había llegado y ya había caído una.

Nos subimos al avión, casualmente a uno de los fotógrafos que viajaba conmigo le toco el puesto al lado de ella, ya era definitivo el universo conspiraba a mi favor. Si la vida te la limones pues… haremos limonada! Y por litros!. No pude evitar reírme mientras camina hacía donde estaba mi amigo.

_-Hey Richard! me toco la ventana y la persona que al lado no se quiere mover, como tu tienes pasillo, cambiamos?-_ dije con indiferencia total, haciendo un escaneo de cada una de sus expresiones, inevitablemente aquello era muy divertido para ambos.

_-Claro Jake!-_ dijo richard levantándose, su mirada me dijo que había entendido mi movida pero no me importo en lo más mínimo.

_-Hola de nuevo… porque no te gusta la ventana?-_ dijo Victoria abrochándose el cinturón.

_-Quién dijo que no me gustaba? Me da igual en realidad…-_ dije con tono divertido mirándola- _pero honestamente creo que en este puesto tengo una mejor visión y no hablo precisamente de las nubes… _

_-Supongo que podría mejorar esa visión…- _dijo desabrochándose un botón de su camisa dejándome ver apenas el encaje de su brasier. WTF? Esto si que no me lo esperaba, con disimulo vi alrededor y todos los pasajeros estaban en lo suyo porque hace unos minutos habíamos despegado.

Nos quedamos mirando y puse mi mano en su pierna muy cercana a su entrepierna mientras mi mirada se alternaba entre su escote y sus ojos. Victoria entrelazo sus dedos con los dedos de mi mano que reposaba en su cuerpo.

_-Buenos días, Que les puedo ofrecer de tomar?_ – dijo la aeromoza.

_-Una Soda por favor...-_ dije sin quitar mi mano de donde estaba.

_-Una Pepsi Light para mí, por favor-_ dijo Victoria

_-Aquí tienen, les puedo ofrecer algo más?-_ dijo la aeromoza pasándonos las bebidas.

_-No señorita es muy amable-_ dije educadamente.

No se en que momento me quede profundamente dormido, cuando desperté estaban haciendo el llamado a sentarse porque íbamos a aterrizar. Volteé para ver a Victoria mirando por la ventana.

_-Wao me quede dormido…Realmente estoy agotado!... Yo lo siento!- _dije sin saber que tenía que sentir pero creo había arruinado el momento.

_-No te preocupes-_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa mirándome- _ahora abrocha tu cinturón._

Le devolví la sonrisa he hice lo que me dijo cuando aterrizamos, nos bajamos juntos. Me encontraba al lado de ella esperando el equipaje mientras todo mi equipo estaba bromeando en el otro extremo. La ayude con el equipaje y la acompañe a tomar un taxi para luego irme al transporte que habían mandado los organizadores del evento a buscarnos.

_-Jake Jake Jake… tu no aprendes, cierto?-_ dijo Paula la chica encargada de la logística, yo solamente atine a reírme mientras me colocaba mis lentes para dormir otro rato.

Llegamos al hotel nos pusieron al tanto del itinerario que deberíamos cubrir, me ubicaron en una habitación con Richard. Literalmente me tire en mi cama hasta que llegó la hora de cubrir el evento de apertura que seria en la playa, me puse una camisa negra semitransparente casi por completo desabrochada con una camiseta abajo pegada sin mangas negra y unos pantalones blancos con una correa negra.

Comenzamos a tomar fotos a los invitados, realizamos algunas entrevistas a los competidores. Conocí a un par de anfitrionas de marcas patrocinantes, después de tres horas estaba sentado en una mesa alejado con una montaña de papeles con números y guardando las cintas de las entrevistas para disfrutar de la fiesta un poco antes de volver al trabajo.

_-Me trae un Caipiriña, por favor…-_ le dije al mesonero.

Con todo listo, me dirigí al centro de la fiesta. Ahí estaba Victoria en la barra con un mini vestido hablando con una amiga justo cuando me estaba acercando uno de mis compañeros de trabajo les pidió una foto para la reseña del evento. Me coloqué detrás de él recostado en una columna con una mirada seductora mientras desnudaba con a Victoria con mis ojos, ella inmediatamente se dio cuenta de mi presencia y comenzó a tomar poses muy sensuales haciendo que mis pantalones comenzarán ajustar un poco.

_-Hey Jake!__ Cómo estás?-_ dijo el fotógrafo cuando puse una mano en su hombro- _Solo tomaba unas fotos_

_-Todo muy bien… cada vez mejor- _dije con una sonrisa- _Oye yo me tomé un receso, porque no lo haces tu? y nos les brindamos un trago a las señoritas, sino hay problema claro?_

_-Claro, por que no?- _dijo Victoria mirándome de arriba abajo, si había una definición para depredadora esta mujer era la viva imagen.

_-Como decir que no…-_ dijo mi amigo.

Después de un par de tragos, ella se alejo meneando sus caderas parándose en medio de la pista de baile, comenzando a cantar con la mirada fija en mi mientras se movía al compás de la música…

_Boy when you touch my body..._

_(Chico cuando tu tocas mi cuerpo)_

_You know you make me feel hot_

_(Tu sabes me haces sentir caliente)_

_We're going home after this party..._

_(Nosotros iremos a casa después de esta fiesta)_

Después de tomar un sorbo de su trago, se mordió un labio de manera irresistible… me llamó con un dedo y se dio la media vuelta comenzando a menear su trasero de una manera imposible de contenerse… Sin pensarlo tomé todo mi trago de golpe y caminé hacia la pista y la tomé de la cintura aprisionándola contra mi cuerpo mientras ella continuaba su movimiento en círculos causando un efecto considerable en mi entrepierna, solté un pequeño gemido y mordí su oreja. Ella se volteó, tomó el cuello de mi camisa y continuó cantando a milímetros de mi boca.

_So you can show me what you got._

_(Entonces tu podrás mostrarme lo que tu tienes)_

_We start slow, got all the time you need..._

_(Nosotros comenzaremos despacio, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites)_

_No where to go, baby it's you and me_

_(No hay donde ir, baby es solo tu y yo)_

_Let's go....make we....say yo....oh oh...._

Sin pedir permiso puse mi mano en su trasero acercándola a mi para besarla con locura, al cual ella respondió de igual manera sin dejar de movernos al ritmo de la música, nuestros cuerpos que estaban perfectamente acoplandos con su pierna entre las mías.

En menos de una hora estábamos desnudándonos en el pasillo donde estaba mi cuarto, casi sin poder contenerme abrí la puerta, puse en aviso de molestar y no pudimos ni siquiera llegar a la cama… Si terminar de quitarle la ropa sino únicamente la necesaria me acosté encima de ella en el piso abriendo sus piernas para penetrarla lo antes posible.

_-Hazlo… quiero sentirlo! Jake! HAZMELO!-_ dijo Victoria dándome acceso por completo a su cuerpo. Definitivamente esta mujer se comportaba como una… chica mala en toda extensión de la palabra y aquello me excitaba aún más.

Bajamos después del mediodía a almorzar después de una jornada de sexo salvaje sin precedentes, si a mi me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo, ella no me explico como podía caminar. Nos encontramos con mi amigo y su amiga en el restaurante del hotel.

Aquella semana se puede decir que Victoria prácticamente se mudo a mi habitación, nuestras jornadas continuaron exactamente igual que el primer día. Decidimos ir a cenar el día antes de marcharnos.

_-Brindemos por… que a mi querido ex – esposo se le haya arruinado la semana con su noviecita mosca muerta Bella! Mientras yo la pasaba divinamente_- dijo Victoria. Ambos estábamos bastante claros que lo nuestros era puro sexo y más nada que eso, por tanto, me daba igual sus comentarios sobre su exposo.

_-De acuerdo! Y por… que el imbécil de Edward Cullen desaparezca de una vez por todoas!-_ dije con mi copa en alto pero Victoria se quedo mirando con asombro.

_-De donde conoces a Edward?-_ dijo Victoria sin salir de su estado de shock.

_-Es el novio de mi mejor amiga, con la que pretendo casarme únicamente para que me represente… pero ese arruino mis planes pero ya lo sacaré del camino!-_ dije con amargura.

_-Quizás pueda ayudarte… mi amor-_ dijo ella con esa sonrisa malvada.

_-no entiendo, como podrías ayudarme?- _dije con curiosidad poniendo mis codos en la mesa mirándola con curiosidad.

_-Yo soy la ex señora de Cullen…!-_ dijo con la frente en alto sin romper nuestro contacto visual. Yo comencé a carcajearme sin poder parar, así que me había estado acostando con la ex de Edward.- Vamos tu crees que a mi me agrada mucho esa mocosa…

_-Hey con ella no te metas, ok?-_ dije con seriedad.

_-Esta bien, no diré nada de ella… pero que vamos a hacer?-_ dijo Victoria.

Le explique la idea que tenía sobre como lograr que se separarán y quedarnos cada uno con lo que queríamos.

_-Estoy segura dará resultado mientras no sepan que nos conocemos…- _dijo ella después de escuchar mi plan.

_-Quién dijo que se van a enterar? Mientras podríamos seguir divirtiéndonos… no crees?-_ dije recostándome en mi silla y cruzando mis brazos mirándola con picardía. Como era de esperarse, se levantó y se sentó a horcadillas encima de mí levantando su vestido mientras su cabello caía por todo mi pecho.

-_Eso es obvio…-_ dijo mordiendo mi labio inferior. Mientras yo me reía metí mis manos por debajo de su vestido.

_-Creo que estás demostraciones deberemos dejarlas en privado si queremos que nuestros plan funcione, aunque será una lastima… porque realmente esto me excita-_ dije y ambos nos carcajeamos.

Cuando estaba en el puerta de mi edificio, sentí algo de remordimiento por lo que iba a suceder, cuando estaba por entrar a mi apartamento escuche que se abrió el ascensor y salió Bella que al verme vino corriendo abrazarme haciendo que tirará todo mi equipaje el piso.

_-Jakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!-_ dijo guindándose de mi cuello, no pude más que abrazarla con fuerza mientras hundía mi cara en su cabello, empezaba a sentirme mal porque el daño que le iba a causar por pensar en lo que yo quería, peor cuando vi que no estaba sola sino que Edward estaba mirándonos.

Definitivamente Bella tenía que ser mía, cualquier duda que tuviera sobre mi plan se disipo en ese momento. Lo siento, mi Bella… pensé antes de soltarla.

_-No he dormido mucho estoy muy cansada, te llamo más tarde, Bella! Ah! Y yo también te extrañe-_ dije guiñándole un ojo y besando su frente- _Hasta luego, Cullen…_

_-Seguro…-_ dijo Edward cuando cerré mi puerta.

Apenas entre mi celular comenzó a sonar, tuve la intención de no contestar pero vamos sino yo no luchaba por lo que quería quién lo haría por mí.

_-Victoria… como llegaste?-_ dije con desgano al contestar.

_-Muy bien Jake… Edward vino hace unas horas a dejar a Maty.- _dijo con algo de estusiasmo- _me preguntaba si podríamos vernos más tarde._

_-Vick estoy agotado…-_ dije sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada- _me imagino que saber porque, cierto? Que tal mañana de verdad necesito descansar_

_-De acuerdo, mi amor… hablamos mañana entonces!-_ dijo Victoria para luego colgar.

**Bella POV**

Pasamos la semana como una familia, era irreal la manera en que los tres nos acoplamos en tan solo una semana a una rutina donde nos sentíamos felices y completos. No tenía duda que esto era lo que quería para el resto de mi vida. Ibamos a dejar a Mathías con Angela su niñera unas horas antes de que llegara Victoria.

_-Papiiiii yo me quiero quedar con Bella…-_ dijo Maty sentado en su silla atrás moviendo sus pies y cruzando sus brazos. Yo no pude evitar que se me salieran las lágrimas y Edward tomó mi mano.

_-Hijo, tu mami acaba de llegar de viaje y te debe haber extrañado mucho, mañana verás a Bella en el colegio-_ dijo Edward prácticamente sin saber que más decir.

El resto del camino estuvimos en silencio y yo luchaba porque las lágrimas dejarán de salir de mis ojos, Ed debes en cuando me miraba de reojo apretando fuerte mi mano para darme ánimos. Es verdad mañana lo vería pero sería su maestra no su madre lo que había sido todo esta semana cuando lo dormía, lo vestía, lo cuidaba, lo bañaba, le contaba cuentos, cocinábamos la cena, hacíamos la tarea y así mil cosas más … me sentía como si estuvieran explotando mi burbuja y volviendo a la realidad.

Cuando alce la mirada, Edward había estacionado enfrente de una casa que supuse era donde vivía mi niño bello…Cruzamos miradas antes de bajarnos. Ahí estaba mi príncipe arrastrando su oso mirando al piso y Edward atrás con la maleta acariciando su cabello.

_-Maty! Todo va estar bien… yo voy a seguir acá siempre, ok? No importa que pasé siempre estaré junto a ti, todos los días nos veremos y… que tal si el próximo fin que estés con tu papi vamos al cine y a comer helados, si?-_ dije agachándome y levantando su carita para que me mirará.

_-Te Amo Maty...!- _dije abrazándolo con fuerza, no pude contener mis lágrima, tuve que alzar la mirada para buscar apoyo en Edward quién tenía una mano alborotando su cabello y mirándome con un nudo en la garganta.

_-Ti Amo Bella…! Papiiii_- dijo Maty, luego volteó a ver a su padre y extenderle la mano para que se acercará, el dejo todo en el suelo y se arrodilló a nuestro lado abrazándonos a los dos.

_-Los amo mucho!-_ dijo besando nuestras cabezas y estrechándonos fuerte contra su pecho- _porque tiene que ser así…_

_-Bueno! Vamos ya… cero tristezas mis ángeles! Nos veremos mañana!-_ dije tratando de infundar ánimos y mirando con desesperación a Edward.

_-Si… es cierto! Vamos campeón! Que tienes que acostarte temprano porque mañana hay colegio_!- dijo Edward levantándose y cargando a Maty mientras tocaba el timbre.

_-Mientras más rápido me duerma más rápido veré a mi papiiii y a ti?-_ me dijo Maty con ilusión en sus ojos.

_-Claro cariño!-_ dije con un nudo en la garganta, en ese instante Angela abrió.

_-Sr. Cullen! Cómo estás mi consentido?- _dijo Angela a Maty.

_-Angieeeeee quiero ir a dormir yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!-_ dijo Maty

_-Ok… que le hicieron a este niño? Debería darles las gracias porque siempre es una pesadilla para que se duerma!-_ dijo angela algo asombrada.

Mientras Angela se despedida, Edward me abrazó y caminamos hacia el auto.

_-Bella… no quiero verte así! Por favor, me parte el alma! Para mi también es muy difícil encontraremos la manera de estar TODOS juntos, lo prometo!-_ dijo Edward abrazándome fuerte.

_-Yo se que ella es mi madre pero…-_ dije pero Edward no me dejo terminar.

_-Lo sé… no sabes cuanto quisiera haberte conocido antes mi amor… Te Amo Demasiado Bella!-_ dijo levantando mi cara para secar mis lágrima con sus dedos y besar mis labios salados.

_-Yo también te amo…-_ dije aferrándome a su pecho.

****************

**Bueno chicas se que es muy corto! Lo siento pero es que no quería partir el capítulo que sigue que ya lo tengo casi listo probablemente publique el martes… por fin sabrán que pasará dos años después…pido PIEDAD, ok?**

**A las que pidieron en avance y se los mande… espero les haya gustado y se hayan preparado un poco psicológicamente jajajajaja**

**Se les quiere mucho y tengo muchas expectativas con respecto a lo que viene y como lo tomen, de verdad… es muy importante para mi sus opiniones, ideas y criticas!**

**Besos y abrazos a todas!**

**Mels!**


	9. Saliendo de mi burbuja

**Buenas noches chicas! Acabo de terminar de escribir y no me aguante a subir… estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa por su opinión sobre el giro drástico que ha tomado este fic! **

**Quiero saber que opinan, así sean amenazas de muerte jajaja se de unas cuantas que seguro lo harán jajaja! **

**Algunas de ustedes adivinaron un poco por donde va todo…! **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Awner Granger! Amiiii espero te mejores pronto!!! Te quiero**

**Como ya saben todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y el resto a mi cabecita!**

*************************************

**Dos años después Bella…**

**Bella POV**

Aquí estaba yo dos años después regresando a donde había conocido al amor de mi vida Edward Cullen, todo este tiempo no he hecho más que confirmar eso con cada hombre que intenta acercarse a mí pero también se que es un imposible teniendo en cuenta el motivo de mi partida.

-Flashback-

Mi relación con Edward iba mejor que nunca, nos amábamos, yo no concebía mi vida sin él y sin Maty, lo eran todo para mí. Esa noche, estaba en mi apartamento con Maty cocinando la cena para cuando llegará Edward del consultorio.

_-Buenas tardes mi amor! Voy a llegar un poco tarde a la cena porque tengo que ir a mi apartamento antes…-_ dijo Edward cuando atendí el celular.

_-No te preocupes cariño, te esperamos! Aparte un señorito creo necesita una ducha urgente si quiere cenar dado que tiene una capa protectora de harina-_ dije riéndome.

_-Ah si? Con que divirtiéndose sin mí? Eso no es justo…! Bueno esta noche me tendrás que recompensar, Bella…-_ dijo Edward con todo seductor.

_-Eres un malcriado consentido! y yo tu consentidora oficial…se me ocurren un par de cosas para compensarte Mmmm..- _dije con el mismo tono que él.

_-Dios… quieres matarme, cierto? Dime que pasa por tu cabeza en este momento, que quieres hacerme y que te haga?-_ dijo haciendo que me excitará. A veces por cuestiones de trabajo o estudios pasamos uno o dos días sin vernos teníamos conversaciones telefónicas un tanto intensas en medio de nuestras rutinas.

_-Edward tengo a Maty enfrente…Contrólate!-_ dije dándole la espalda a Maty.

_-De acuerdo, De acuerdo…! Pásamelo!-_ dijo sin parar de reírse.

_-Mi príncipe es tu papi! Toma!-_ dije pasándole el celular.

_-Papiiiiiiiiiiiii! Estamos preparando tortillas! Cuando vienes?-_ dijo Maty dando saltitos al estilo Alice- _Si ujum…-_ Maty comenzó a verme de arriba abajo matándome de la curiosidad- _la cara de mi mami Bella parece un tomateeeeeeeee!- _Edward dijo algo que hizo que el niño comenzará a reírse y yo tenía ya mis manos en la cadera, una ceja levantada mientras miraba la escena.

_-Papi manda a decir, que TE AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Que te ves linda en esa pose! Okay!- _dijo Maty dándole el teléfono.

Seguimos hablando mientras bañaba a Maty, cuando llegó a su apartamento me dijo que me llamaba cuando estuviera en camino para acá, yo tenía todo listo y habían pasado más de una hora desde que hablamos. Sonó mi celular y prácticamente salte de la cama donde estaba viendo una película con el bebé.

_B._

_Se me presentó un inconveniente… No creo pueda ir hoy!_

_E._

WTF? Intenté llamar y nadie contestaba el celular hasta que al parecer lo apagaron. Busque la llave que tenía del apartamento de Edward y le pedí a Alice que viniera a cuidar a Maty que se encontraba dormido en mi cama. Le pedí a Jacob que me acompañará por si había pasado algo malo, estaba muy preocupada.

_-Bella… no crees estás exagerando? No me parece buena idea venir así! Quizás este ocupado…-_ dijo Jacob mientras esperaba que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor en el piso 5

_-No Jake… Edward me dijo que iba a mi casa y nunca nos dejaría plantados! Lo conozco… tuvo que haber pasado algo!-_ dije desesperada. Apenas llegamos Jacob me dijo iría primero por si había problemas.

Entre detrás de Jacob y él iba más despacio de lo que yo quisiera. Aparentemente no había nadie, nos dirigimos a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta, miró adentro y se volteó a bloquearme la entrada.

_-Bella no entres…-_ me dijo con cara de lastima- _No está solo…-_ dijo resignado al ver que no me movía de la puerta.

Me sentí confundida que quería decir con eso, lo empuje un poco para entrar y no puso resistencia. Únicamente se coloco detrás de mí tomando mis hombros. Ahí estaba Edward profundamente dormido y desnudo con Victoria en igual de condiciones con un cabeza recostada en su pecho, apenas los cubría una sabana justo lo necesario. Mis piernas flaquearon y me fui al piso pero Jake me sostuvo.

_-No te tortures más… Vamonos!-_ dijo Jacob a mi oído.

Cuando estábamos abriendo la puerta para salir escuche mi nombre… de la boca de persona que alguna vez me hizo sentir que era la única para él.

_-Bella?... No no no no… No es lo que piensas!- _dijo Edward saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia donde yo estaba, pero mi amigo lo detuvo a pasos de mi.

_-No te le acerques Cullen… No crees que ya es suficiente! Siempre supe que no la merecías y esto solo lo confirma!-_ dijo Jacob

_-Quítame las manos de encima Black!!! Bella, mi amor, escúchame por favor…-_ dijo Edward y yo salí corriendo de ahí, ni siquiera fui capaz de mirar la cara triunfante de Victoria en su cama… en la misma cama donde numerosas veces me había hecho su mujer.

En los días restantes, Jacob no me dejaba sola y había prohibido la entrada de Edward al edificio. Alice me había dicho que él estaba destruido, que quizás debería escucharlo, pero no quería creer sus mentiras. Jake, me había dicho que en aquel viaje a Cancún conoció a Victoria y le insinuó que ella y Edward tenían sus encuentros del tercer tipo a menudo, solo por necesidad.

Un buen día lo decidí, no le dije nada a nadie, simplemente me fui. No dije donde estaba excepto a Alice y Rose que estaba bien y que le dijeran a los demás.

_-Fin Flashback-_

Hace un par de días les había dicho a mis amigas los cambios que ocurrieron en mi vida, se enojaron por no habérselos dicho pero hubieran ido adonde estuviera con tal de que no pasará por eso sola. Ya no era la misma Bella de antes, ahora era una escritora de libros infantiles reconocida a nivel nacional, en este tiempo me aísle del mundo…había llegado el momento de salir de mi burbuja y enfrentar al mundo… No podía pasar toda mi vida escondida.

Solo pasaría unos días acá, mi editora me había suplicado que por primera vez hiciera una aparición pública para promocionar mi nueva serie de libros y aprovecharía está ocasión para eso.

Pude ver a lo lejos Rose y Alice esperándome llamando la atención del todo el mundo por su emoción, no pude hacer más que reírme. Alice se había casado con Jazz al poco tiempo de yo irme, y Rose estaba comprometida con Emmett.

_-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-_ dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando me acercaba. No pude evitar sentirme en casa al verlas, las había extrañado horrores.

_-Creo que no tienes que presentar a alguien!-_ dijo Rose conteniendo a Alice para que no me saltará encima.

_-Hey! Ni siquiera un: Hola Bella! Como estás? Tiempo sin verte…!-_ dije aguantando la risa al verlas desesperadas por conocer a la persona más importante en mi vida.

_-Isabella Swan Por Dios! Será que me presentas a mi sobrina?- _exigió Alice.

_-Chicas, ella es Elizabeth…-_ dije mirando a mi hija en mis brazos con su cara escondida en mi cabello.

_-Yo soy tu tía Alice y ella tu tía Rose…-_ dijo Alice acercándose para apartar mi cabello y observarla -_Eres hermosísima! Esos ojos… DIOS!_ – no pudo terminar de decir que tenía los ojos esmeralda de su padre pero sabía lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Mi pequeña Elizabeth Marie Swan, tenía 16 meses…Era la viva imagen de Edward exceptuando por su cabello que era igual a mí, tenía muchas cosas de él hasta esa sonrisa torcida, verla era recordarlo todos los días… Ella era la luz que me revitalizaba.

_-Oaa tiiiiiia-_ dijo Elizabeth levantando su manita en señal de "hola", era una niña muy inteligente para su edad, definitivamente se convertiría en la perdición de mis amigas así como lo era para mí, a veces creía que tenía el poder de atraer a la gente.

_-Demasiado Adorable!!! Puedo cargarla?-_ dijo Rose embelezada. Lizzie de muy buena gana se fue con Rose mientras Alice y yo recogíamos las maletas.

_-Vamos a mi casa preparamos una bienvenida para ustedes! Todos están allá!-_ dijo entusiasmadamente Alice.

_-Todos?...-_ dije sabiendo que entenderían a lo que me refería.

_-Excepto él… creo que debes saber Bella! Edward estos años se ha aislado del mundo en su consultorio, trabaja prácticamente 24 horas al principio todos nos preocupamos pero ya lo hemos asumido como normal, no es ni la sombra de lo que era-_ dijo Rose con dolor.

_-Somos dos entonces…-_ dije poniéndole un chupón a mi pequeña mientras me perdía en sus ojos recordando a su padre.

_-Jake se mudo de la ciudad un poco después de tu partida y bue… Edward creyó que tu y él se habían ido juntos…-_ dijo Alice con miedo a mi reacción.

_-QUE??????-_ dije sobresaltada, una parte de mi se alegro de que sintiera lo que yo pero la verdad no quería que pensará eso- _porque pensó eso…yo sería incapaz!_

_-Si bueno…al parecer Jake le dijo algo que le hizo pensar eso-_ dijo Rose con rabia

_-Maldita seas Jacob Black… bueno ya arreglaré eso_- dije mientras pensaba como ir y hablar con Edward.

_-Vas a buscarlo para hablar con él?-_ dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

_-Si…pero no por lo que creen. Él no puede saber de Liz estamos? Ni una palabra! Va con ustedes y con todos los demás-_ dije con autoridad

_-Pero pero pero… Tiene derecho es su…-_ dijo Alice en shock.

_-No… ni se te ocurra Alice! –_ dije mirándola fijamente.

Llegamos a una casa pequeña en las colinas pero hermosa y elegante, digna de mi amiga. Entramos y estaban en la sala Esme, Jazz y Emmett.

_-Queridaaaaaaa!!!-_ Esme fue la primera en venir abrazarme- _quién es esta hermosura?_- pero al ver los ojos de mi pequeña y sus facciones, su cara de asombro hizo que se me erizará la piel.

_-Si… -_ fue solo lo que pude decir antes que Emmett viniera a cargarme.

_-Hey oso!!! Cuidado que ahora cargo compañía!!!-_ dije mientras me bajaba.

_-WAOOOOO!!! Estas bellísima enana!!! aunque mi sobrina está por mucho más hermosa, eso de mejorar la raza lo tomaste en serio, no?-_ dijo Emmett con su calidez de siempre-_ Es la viva imagen de su padre…!-_ y definitivamente la prudencia no era su mejor virtud.

Mi pequeña comenzó a carcajearse ganándose los suspiros de todos e inmediatamente le extendió los brazos a Emmett. Ya los tenía a todos en el bolsillo, me sentía en familia por primera vez en años, a pesar que mis padres habían ido a visitarme a Vancouver, donde estuve todo este tiempo, la sensación no era la misma. Jazz vino a darme un fuerte abrazo, el cual correspondí gustosamente.

_-Que bueno que estés de regreso! Te felicito por Elizabeth es hermosa como la madre!-_ dijo Jazz tan amable como siempre.

Alice y Rose fueron a preparar todo para la cena, supongo a propósito, nos dejamos a Esme y a mi solas en la sala, mientras los chicos hacían reír a Lizzie haciendo caras chistosas.

_-Felicitaciones por tu matrimonio con Carlisle! Definitivamente están hecho el uno para el otro…-_ dijo con sinceridad

_-Muchas Gracias Bella!… pero quisiera saber que piensas a hacer ahora que has vuelto?-_ dijo Esme con curiosidad y sabía exactamente a que se refería.

_-No se cuanto tiempo este acá, por ahora he alquilado una casa pequeña cercana a la playa por un mes, tengo que hacer algunas apariciones públicas por los libros y a mi hija le hará bien sentirse en familia_- dije obviando el tema que estoy segura quería sacar ha colación.

_-Entiendo… Sabes quien muere por verte? Mathias tiene ya 6 años! Es hermoso! Aún te recuerda, le dijimos que vendrías y que era un secreto, estaba muy ansioso!-_ dijo Esme respetando que no quisiera tocar el tema.

_-Mi pequeño orangután! Me muero por verlo también! Será que puedes llevarlo a que me visite? Porque no quiero que…- _tuve que hacer una pausa y tomar aire para tomar fuerzas-_ Edward sepa de Elizabeth… te agradecería sino le dices a Carlisle... o por lo menos mientras yo decido que haré_- dije con miedo.

_-Bella, Elizabeth tiene un padre y ambos tienen derecho de compartir… No prives a tu hija de ese derecho! Sino lo haces por él hazlo por ella…-_ dijo Esme, yo sabía que tenía razón pero la verdad es que tenía miedo.

Pasamos la noche entre risas mientras me contaban anécdotas de estos últimos años. Cuando al final nos despedimos me llevaron a mi casa, Alice me prestó su auto mientras llegaba el mío. La casa era muy acogedora, me encantaba su ambiente sencillo, clásico pero elegante, me asomé a la terraza a ver el mar con mi pequeña dormida en brazos y vi a lo lejos la casa que había heredado Edward… donde soñamos vivir y criar a nuestros hijos. De repente, sentí el impulso de tomar un avión e irme lo más lejos posible, las heridas en mi corazón volvían a asfixiarme. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por mi hija y por mi.

Las primeras noches cuando me fui no paraba de llorar en medio de mi soledad, hoy por primera vez desde que nació Elizabeth volvía a llorar por su padre… Aquí estaba yo mirando el que un día fue nuestro paraíso, con el fruto de nuestro amor en mis brazos dormida, podía ver una sonrisa en sus labios mientras dormía quién era yo para quitarle la felicidad a mi hija exponiéndola a todo lo que implicaba que conociera a su padre.

El día anterior habían llegado mis cosas y Alice se había encargado de acomodar y agregar algunas cosas. Acosté a Lizzie me quede un buen rato contemplando como dormía y Esme tenía razón ella merecía tener un padre en su vida… aunque no estoy segura si el se la merecía a ella, realmente no tenía ni idea que iba a hacer pero por ahora mantendría a mi hija lejos de toda esta situación.

_-Yo me encargaré de todo, mi pequeña…-_ dije acariciando sus rizos mientras dormía en su cuna.

Al día siguiente, mi representante me indico el lugar de encuentro con el encargado de mi agenda acá, el cual estaba al tanto de mis exigencias y de las limitantes que implicaba mi hija en cuanto a mi disponibilidad, porque ella era lo primero en mi vida. Había dejado a Lizzie con Rose mientras almorzaba con la persona indicada. En la tarde recibí una llamada de Esme diciéndome que si podía pasar por su casa que Maty estaba ahí.

Fui a casa de Esme al final de la tarde cuando me desocupe, al entrar a la casa vi a el que seguiría siendo mi pequeño a pesar del tiempo, estaba el doble de alto de cómo lo deje, su cabello rubio caía hasta mirad de su oreja y su cara estaba exactamente como lo había dejado.

_-Querido! Mira quien vino a visitarte!-_ dijo Esme haciendo que Maty saltará del piso donde estaba jugando Playstation y corrió a abrazarme.

_-Mi pequeño!-_ me arrodillé y alce mis ojos para verlo bien- _así estés gigante siempre serás mi pequeño orangután! No sabes como te extrañe Maty!!!-_ dije antes de abrazarlo fuerte.

_-Bella!!! Mamá Bella!!! Yo también te extrañeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! –_ dijo Maty correspondiendo mi abrazo.

Le di dos regalos que le había traído. El primero, todos mis libros dedicados cada uno y el segundo el último juego de playstation según el vendedor de la tienda. Mientras Maty me contaba de su colegio, sus amigos y su vida, no podía dejar de abrazarlo, besarlo y acariciarlo. Cuando llegó la hora de irme, prometí buscarlo en fin de semana para que pasara el día conmigo en mi casa. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de mi carro vi el auto de Edward acercándose, cruzamos miradas y el parecía haber visto un fantasma, subí al auto lo más rápido que pude y arranque, no se como porque todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

**Edward POV**

Había tenido un día agotador entre consultas y una operación. Victoria, se había dedicado al modelaje y se encontraba de gira, gracias a Dios porque cada día la soportaba menos, trataba de pasar el menos tiempo posible en casa cuando ella estaba con tal de no verla. Se me había hecho de noche sin darme cuenta, le había pedido a Esme que buscará a mi hijo en el colegio porque se me había complicado el día.

Me encontraba cerca de la casa de Esme cuando la vi… creí que era un espejismo, tenía su cabello largo y algo ondulado no pude evitar recordar la sensación de su cabello entre mis dedos, su piel suave y blanca y sus ojos… llevaba unos jeans a la cadera con una camisa manga larga tipo suéter color crema pegado a todo su cuerpo y unas botas de cuero marrones. Cruzamos miradas y subió a su carro… el auto de Alice! Nota mental: Hablar con Alice.

Me quedé en el auto pensando un rato sobre lo que había visto. Cuando supe que se fue con Jacob, al principio me moleste con ella luego medite que todo era culpa de Jacob y estaba seguro que la había puesto en mi contra… lamentablemente yo le había dado tela de cortar. Actualmente, no podía perdonar a Bella por no haberme escuchado y dejarme explicarle lo que había sucedido… todo hubiera sido tan diferente.

-Flashback-

Acababa de colgar de hablar con Bella, ella estaba esperándome en su apartamento con mi hijo. Entre corriendo al apartamento a buscar unos informes que tenía que llevarle a mi padre ahora antes de irme a cenar.

_-Buenas Noches Edward…-_ dijo Victoria cuando abrí la puerta.

_-Que haces aquí?-_ dije con asombro.

_-Vine a hablar contigo… sobre Mathias estoy preocupada por él_!- dijo Victoria captando mi atención- _abrí una botella de vino sino te molesta… aquí tienes- _dijo tendiéndome una copa, la tome porque de verdad la necesitaba.

Tomé un sorbo del vino y todo se volvió borroso. Victoria me levantó y comenzó a empujarme hacía el cuarto, no tenía dominio de mi mismo. Lo último que sentí fue que alguien desabrochaba mi pantalón. Al despertarme ahí estaba Bella con Jacob y.. Victoria a mi lado completamente desnuda. WTF?????????

Corrí detrás de Bella arrastrado la sábana pero Jake me detuvo y ella salió corriendo. Pude ver la sonrisa triunfante de Jacob y la mirada cómplice que tuvo con Victoria… que se supone que significaba eso?

-_Este juego se acabo Cullen… ya te dije cual era el premio! Adios!-_ dijo Jacob dejándome aún en shock no podía creer la trampa que nos tendieron.

Los siguientes días trate de buscarla pero nadie quería hablarme y prácticamente Jacob había puesto policías en el edificio para que no me dejarán entrar. Cuando me enteré que se había ido, sentí que mi corazón se iba con ella… poco después Alice fue la única que se digno a escucharme y le conté lo sucedido nunca pude perdonarle que no me hubiera dado el beneficio de la duda al menos.

Ya todo se había acabado… Mi vida no significaba nada ya… sin embargo, debía seguir adelante por mi hijo y pensando en él accedí a volver con Victoria pero a pesar que vivíamos bajo el mismo techo su vida se había vuelto tan miserable como la mía.

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Ya ella no estaba ni el carro de Alice, baje lo más rápido que pude y entre a la casa de Esme, fui directo a la sala donde estaba mi hijo leyendo unos libros… Maty leyendo? Porque él como cualquier niño prefería un videojuego antes que un libro.

_-Hola papá! –_ dijo Maty sin retirar la vista de su libro.

_-Hola Maty! Qué estás leyendo?-_ dije con curiosidad.

_-Un libro…-_ dijo y supe que me estaba ocultando algo, baje la mirada a la mesa de estar donde habían varios tomos, agarre uno de la mesa aparentando que no le daba importancia.

_-Recoge tus cosas para irnos, que estoy cansado y quiero llegar a la casa, hijo…-_ dije con el libro en la mano.

_-Querido! Como terminó tu día te ves exhausto? Tu padre tuvo una operación de emergencia y no ha llegado-_ dijo Esme acercándose a abrazarme.

_-Ajetreado pero todo bien, vi a mi padre entrar al quirófano cuando venía saliendo. Muchas gracias por buscar a Maty!-_ dije con una media sonrisa, Esme se había convertido en una madre mí.

_-Ya Maty cenó porque no comes algo antes de irte, hijo_!- dijo Esme acariciando mi mejilla con cariño.

_-Gracias, pero quiero llegar a casa… necesito una ducha y descansar! Pero gracias!-_ dije con amabilidad- _Maty vamos!_

_-Buenas noches! Abuelita!- _dijo mi hijo abrazando a su abuela como llamaba a Esme desde pequeño.

_-Que tengas dulces sueños, mi nieto favorito!-_ dijo besando su frente. Mientras yo con disimulo abría el libro y pude ver la palabra "Bella" escrita en la dedicatoria inmediatamente lo cerré cuando sentí mi corazón volver a latir luego de tanto tiempo.

_-Abu! Soy tu único nieto!-_ dijo Maty riéndose cuando nos dirigíamos a la puerta, una vez en el auto, tenía que indagar como es que… ella estaba ahí.

_-Que tal el colegio? Algo nuevo?-_ dije con indiferencia.

_-No, todo normal… como siempre!-_ dijo Maty subiendo volumen a la radio.

_-De donde sacaste esos libros? Campeón-_ dije con naturalidad revolviendo su cabello.

_-Me los compró la abuela-_ dijo mirando por la ventana. Decidí no presionarlo más, ya hablaría con Alice y juró que así tenga que torturarla me diría que sucedió.

Llegamos a la casa y después de ver un poco de televisión con mi hijo, nos fuimos acostar, apenas entre a mi habitación, saque el libro de mi maletín y lo abrí.

_Para mi pequeño príncipe!_

_Fuiste inspiración de muchos de estos libros, cuentos que nunca pude contarte! Espero no sea tarde y los leas._

_Te Extraña y Te Ama_

_Por siempre, Bella._

OMG! WTF! Que diablos esta pasando acá! Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora. Tomé el celular y llamé a Alice mientras mis manos temblaban.

_-Edward! Como estás?_ – dijo Alice.

_-Alice, no tienes nada que decirme…_ - dije con seriedad.

_-Algo como qué?...-_ dijo mi amiga

_-No tienes ni la más remota idea, no? Podrías comenzar por explicarme porque está tarde tu carro estaba en casa de Esme cuando tu no estabas ahí-_ dije molesto.

_-Ehhh… yo… se lo presté a una amiga! Le dije que buscará algo donde Esme porque a mi se me hizo tarde- _dijo Alice apresuradamente.

_-Mmm… supongo que esa amiga se llama Isabella Marie Swan, no?-_ dije levantándome de la cama y mirando por la ventana, hubo un momento de silencio- _Alice recuerda lo que pasó la última vez! Dime que es lo que está pasando…_

_-Esta bien, Eddie ella volvió… no te puedo decir más! Ella me dijo iba a hablar contigo- _dijo Alice dejándome completamente desarmado.

_-Cuando?-_ dije sin poder coordinar.

_-Volvió hace 3 días…-_ dijo Alice.

_-No Alice, cuando te dijo que iba a hablar conmigo?-_ dije con mis manos apunto de arrancarme el cabello.

_-No lo sé… pero de verdad no puedo decirte más! No me preguntes! Por favor!-_ dijo Alice antes de colgar.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, daba vueltas en mi cama. Por último desistí y me levanté, fui directo a la computadora y coloque en google: Isabella Swan. Me asombré al ver una cantidad de páginas donde se hacia referencia a su trabajo como escritora. Pude leer en una de las páginas:

_La Escritora Isabella Swan, debido a su repentino éxito con su serie de libros infantiles ha salido a la luz públiao después de cómo dice ella misma "su retiro por razones personales" momentos de soledad que la llevaron a escribir estos magníficos libros. Actualmente se encuentra de gira nacional, próximamente la veremos en las siguientes librerías._

Todas esas librerías estaban aquí en la ciudad o en cercanas de aquí, mañana estaría cerca del hospital al mediodía. Estaba decidido mañana iría a verla… no sabía que le diría ni como me sentiría pero aunque fuera de lejos tenía que confirmar que estaba aquí.

**Bella POV**

_-Bellaaaaaaa levántate!!!!- _dijo Alice entrando a mi cuarto, debí suponer que tendría una copia de las llaves porque fue ella la que se encargo de conseguirme esta casa.

_-Alice… dejame dormir! Lizzie se levanto a las 5am por su biberón y me costo un mundo dormirla… si la despiertas te mato!-_ dije aún con mi cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

_-Bella no te hagas la difícil… No quieres compartir con tus amigas?-_ dijo Alice poniendo esa cara que era imposible negarse...!!!

_-Eres insufrible, sabías?-_ dije antes de echarme a reír- _debo admitir que te extrañaba más de lo que creía- _no había terminado de decirlo cuando ya se había lanzando abrazarme a la cama.

_-Hey y yo que?-_ dijo Rose uniéndose, las tres estábamos llorando pero de felicidad por estar juntas.

_-Bells… cuando piensas hablar con Edward?- _dijo Alice cruzando una mirada cómplice con Rose.

_-No lo sé, Allie, ya veremos…-_ dije levantándome de la cama

_-Creo que debe ser pronto, antes que te lo topes de frente en cualquier parte-_ dijo Rose. Aquella sola idea hizo que se me paralizará el corazón.

No se toco más el tema y bajamos a desayunar. Rose y Alice se empeñaban en decir que debían consentir a su sobrina por los 16 meses que no pudieron hacerlo… Disfrutaba ver lo feliz que eran las tres aunque tarde o temprano tendría que poner carácter.

_-Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tarroooooooooo!!!-_ dijo Elizabeth señalando la puerta, no había cosa que adoraba más que un paseo en auto.

_-Mi cielo, no vamos a dar un paseo ahora! Más tarde!-_ dije cargándola mientras comenzaba arrugar la carita en señal que se vendría un llanto imparable. Mire el reloj y vi que ya eran las once de la mañana y…. tenía que estar a la una en la librería.

_-Alice… Rose…-_ dije mirándolas en señal de auxilio, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a esto y no podría hacerlo sin ayuda.

_-Tranquila! Rose toma a Lizzie y tu y yo vamos arreglarte!-_ dijo Alice tomando el control de la situación.

_-Ve con tía Rose, mi princesa! Te Amo!-_ dije dándole un beso a mi hija después de poner un chupón en su boca para evitar el llanto que venía.

Una hora después estaba lista saliendo de la casa hacía la librería nuevamente en el auto de Alice. Estacione donde pude y me dispuse a ser una persona amable y sociable, aunque mi miedo escénico y mi timidez solía ganarme en estas situaciones sacando a flote toda mi torpeza.

Había una cola larga de niños con sus padres, siempre me lleve muy bien con los niños, por lo tanto, todo estaba saliendo bastante bien. No recuerdo en que momento levanté la mirada para recibir a la siguiente persona y… lo vi, estaba recostado al fondo de la librería con su mirada fija en mí con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra despeinando su cabello, un gesto muy típico en él, sentía que mi corazón volvía a latir después de tanto tiempo.

_-Srta Swan? Sucede algo…?- _dijo una madre con su hijo tomado de la mano extendiendo el libro que quería le firmará.

_-Oh si… no no pasa nada…!-_ dije extremadamente nerviosa, sin querer pise a la señora tome el libro y se me cayó.- _discúlpeme… lo siento tanto!_ – podía sentir sus ojos fijos en mi haciendo que me pusiera cada vez más roja. Tuve que disculparme y dirigirme a tomar un poco de agua, sentía miedo… quizás la palabra más indicada sería PETRIFICADA! Al ver la larga cola supe que debía salir, y lo hice aún con mis manos temblando y con mi cara como un payaso.

Alce la vista y no lo vi por ninguna parte eso me calmó un poco… y pude continuar con mi trabajo, después de una hora la cola fue disminuyendo y yo no veía la hora de volver a cada con mi pequeña, no paraba de preguntarme que demonios estaba pensando yo cuando accedí a regresar.

_-Buenas Tardes, Bella… digo Isabella…-_ dijo aquella voz aterciopelada que hacía que mis rodillas temblarán y cada parte de mi cuerpo lo reclamará con locura. Tenía la vista sobre la mesa viendo el libro que me estaba extendiendo.

***********************

Ok! Llegó la hora de la verdad! Quiero MUCHOS reviews sobre que les pareció esto! Porque supongo que tendrán mucho que decir, sea bueno o malo jajaja igual me motivan!

Necesito mucha inspiración, motivación y eso depende de ustedes! Ya tengo en mi cabeza todo lo que pasará hasta cierto punto, junto con mi beta pukichick ya armamos el desarrollo de todo por ahora! No he escrito nada aún, así que si tienen ideas o peticiones como decimos en mi país: HABLEN AHORA O CALLEN PARA SIEMPRE! Jajajajajajajaa mentiraaaaaaaaaa es broma! Pueden hablar ahora o después!

Escribo muy rápido cuando estoy inspirada! Así que ya veremos…

GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME CAPÍTULO A CAPÍTULO!

Mels!


	10. Reencuentro I

Hola chicas!!! Aquí van los agradecimientos de esta semana:

**Awen Granger:** Amiiiiii menos mal que estás mejor! Gracias por esforzarte escribiendo con una mano. Wao escribiste un testamento y ME ENCANTA! Te pido disculpas por dejar el lemmon de E&B jajaja es que me pareció bastante cruel y divertido… que perversa soy! Si Edward y Victoria volvieron para quienes tenían sus dudas… Lizzie es igual que su hermano, dignos hijos de Cullen! Más delante veremos que sucede… Ami inspiraste muchas cosas de este capítulo! Ya verás jajaja! Love ya!

**LoveCullenSofia:** Me alegra que te guste mi historia! Y disfrutes este capítulo!

MeRiis´s Little Mind: De Nada! Gracias por tenerme en tan buen concepto, espero sigas pensando eso de mí! MaxiPau: paooooooooo no tienes idea como me reí con tu review lo leí dos veces y pude imaginarte como Alice! Espero te guste este capítulo!

**Sanbla:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y su extensión, creo que todas estamos de acuerdo en que hizo mal en esconderle la existencia de Lizzie en este capítulo trato de dar a entender cuán difícil en la posición de Bella. Luego me escribes que opinas!!!

**Chocolate22:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que los hombres SON IDIOTAS! Es innegable esa realidad… espero te reconcilies con Edward en los próximos capítulos jajaja!

**Zamaraz:** Wao! Que bien que te atrapo para que te lo leyeras de una todo el fic! Gracias por unirte al grupo!

**Miss Cinnamon:** Yo también dudo del sexo del bebé, pensé en consultárselos pero se enterarían de lo que pasaría! Espero ames a este bebé!

**Gbyaln:** lamento haberte dejado picada con el final y definitivamente pasaron muchas cosas! Espero seguirte sorprendiendo!

**Lucero08:** No sabes como me reí con tu review lo leí varias veces! Tu mezcla de emociones me envolvió por completo, sin conocerte, podía imaginar tu nivel de adrenalina a millón! Definitivamente logré mi cometido que era hacerlas hiperventilar! Espero no te hayas vuelto diabética!

Prinzeziitha Cullen: paoooo me alegra que te gustará el capítulo! Me encanta que a todas les haya gustado el vuelco que ha tenido la historia! Y tu idea la pondré más adelante, ok? Besos!

**Lizie20: **No al odio! Eso es malo! Aunque si yo fuera Bella o Edward sería inevitable contra Jacob y Victoria. Ten por seguro que saltara la pasión desenfrenadaaaa trataré sea lo más rápido posibleee!!!!

**CarmenCullen 116:** no será fácil que le de una oportunidad pero ya veremos! Espero te guste!

**-Steph-Midnight-:** Siiiiii se te cumplió tuvo una bebé! Bueno como siempre tienes una vida muy ocupada, pero igual gracias por siempre tomar el tiempo de leerle este fic!

Bella POV

Alce mi vista hacia él reuniendo todas las fuerzas que pude. Estaba igual o incluso más hermoso de lo que recordaba, detalle cada facción de su cara, sus ojos igual a los de nuestra hija y su cabello el cual continuaba teniendo ese brillo tan peculiar… Delineó una sonrisa en sus labios llena de ternura, por un instante me sentí en una nube pero solo bastaba recordar todo lo que había sucedido para aterrizar en la realidad.

_-Buenas Tardes, Edward… como estás?-_ dije tomando el libro e inmediatamente bajando la mirada para firmarlo, sentía que no podía observarlo más tiempo del necesario si no quería derrumbarme enfrente de él- _para quién lo firmó?_

_-Para mí… sino te importa! Ya que Mathías tiene la colección completa cortesía de la escritora.-_ dijo haciendo que me tensará en la silla.

_-Yo…-_ dije tratando de buscar una explicación ante su reclamó mientras lo miraba.

_-No te preocupes, no te estoy reclamando, en cambio debo darte las gracias fue un detalle muy lindo de tu parte, significa mucho para él y… para mí-_ dijo Edward. Ignoré su comentario y escribí una dedicatoria para luego extenderle el libro.

_-Aquí tienes… Si me disculpas debo irme!-_ dije levantándome de prisa, tropezándome con la silla estaba muy nerviosa pero debía controlarme.

_-Bella ESPERA!!!-_ escuché a Edward gritar a mis espaldas antes de sentir que tomaba mi brazo.

_-Suéltame Edward, que es lo que quieres?- _dije cerrando los ojos para llenarme de fuerzas y paciencia.

-_Espero que a Black no le moleste… pero me gustaría hablar contigo -_ dijo con dolor en su mirada. Seguramente debía estarle remordiendo la conciencia luego de lo que me hizo con Victoria. Sentí el impulso de decirle que si estaba con Jake pero sería caer en lo mismo que hizo él.

_-Solo hay una cosa que quisiera que supieras Edward, yo no me fui con Jake, no se que te llevó a pensar eso… pero no lo he visto desde que partí en un avión rumbo a Vancouver. Ahora bien, no creo tengamos más nada que hablar… yo ya pase la página no tienes porque disculparte para limpiar tu conciencia, el pasado ya paso-_ dije abriendo la puerta del carro de Alice para entrar.

_-QUE? Pero el me dijo que tu y él…-_ dijo Edward reteniendo la puerta cuando me había sentado en el auto.

_-Ya te dije lo que paso… allá tu si me crees o no, en realidad me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses, al igual que a ti nunca te importó lo que yo pensé! Que tengas una buena vida Cullen…-_ dije antes de cerrar la puerta, de verdad no sabía de donde había sacado fuerzas para decir eso pero ya sentía pronto me derrumbaría, no podía creer que lo había visto, me moría por sentirme entre sus brazos y que alejará toda la soledad.

Arranqué lo más rápido que pude, cuando llegué a mi casa entre prácticamente corriendo a mi cuarto, sentándome en la cama con mi cabeza entre mis manos. Definitivamente no podía estar cerca de Edward un minuto más sino mi autocontrol desaparecería exponiéndome a su rechazo y a su lástima, este encuentro solo sirvió para confirmar que amé, amo y seguiré amando a Edward Cullen… sentía ganas de arrancarme el corazón para dejar de sentir esto.

_-Cómo te fue? Bells_- dijo Rose entrando con Lizzie de la mano. Volteé a mirarla con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, apunto de rodar por mi rostro- _Qué paso?_

_-Mamiiiiiiiiiii!!!- _dijo Lizzie extendiéndome los brazos, la acuné en mis brazos mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello.

_-Fue a la librería… sabía que estaría ahí y fue a verme! Unicamente quería limpiar su conciencia por lo sucedido, yo le dije que podía estar tranquilo…-_ dije conteniendo el dolor que sentía en ese momento

_-Sabía que esto iba a suceder…! Bueno Bella ya paso, lo superaste y ya verás que todo va a estar bien!-_ dijo Rose tratando de darme ánimos.

_-Quiero salir corriendo de acá… No quiero verlo más nunca en mi vida…-_ dije recostando mi cabeza del hombro de Rose.

_-No puedes pasar toda tu vida huyendo Bella…es una situación que tarde o temprano ibas a tener que afrontar-_ dijo Rose dejando sin nada que decir.

**Edward POV**

Como es que no se fue con Jake? Me mintió? En realidad solo quería contarle lo que sucedió que yo no tuve la culpa, es decir, en realidad tenía razón quería limpiar mi conciencia pero no era solo eso…

Estaba más preciosa que nunca, seguía siendo la única mujer capaz de despertar en mi cualquier cantidad de emociones y sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Su presencia era como un imán para mí, al verla fue recordar que la había perdido y a la vez agradecer a Dios porque mis ojos pudieran tenerla cerca una vez más. Definitivamente no había dejado de amarla en lo más mínimo durante este tiempo, es como si hubiera aparecido la luz, en medio de mi mundo blanco y negro.

Pero se había ido diciéndome que pasará la página… Que pasaba sino quería pasarla? Su reacción al verme me dice que aún siente algo por mí o capaz es solo rencor por lo sucedido? Si se enteraba que volví con Victoria estaba todo perdido, de igual forma ella nunca me creería que fue lo que paso aquel día.

En medio de mis pensamientos, me dirigí al consultorio. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Esme así que salí directo a su casa junto con mi padre. Al llegar todos estaban ahí.

_-Hombre! Sino es así no te veo!-_ dijo Emmett al verme

_-Cómo estás? Em..-_ dije forzando una sonrisa porque la verdad es que mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, aunque… si alguien podía decirme que era lo que estaba pasando era Emmett.

_-Muy Bien, Edward! Que tal va el consultorio? Maty está grandísimo se parece mucho a ti en lo reservado… lamentablemente!-_ dijo Emmett tan cálido como siempre.

_-El consultorio va muy bien aunque con mucho trabajo… Emmett podemos hablar?-_ dije con tristeza, mi corazón sentía había comenzado a latir únicamente para comenzar agonizar de nuevo.

_-Edward!!!!!-_ dijo Rose llegando a saludarme

_-Rose, como estás? Como van los preparativos?- _dije escondiendo mi angustia y mi tristeza.

_-Todo Excelente con la ayuda de Alice sino estaría perdida!-_ dijo Rose abrazando a Emmett. Al rato se unieron Alice y Jazz haciendo difícil el interrogar a Em.

_-ABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! Feliz Cumpleañossssssss!!!!!- _dijo Maty corriendo hacia Esme cuando está comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

_-Gracias mi cieloooo!!!-_ dijo Esme abrazando a mi hijo, justo al momento que se le unía mi padre para las fotos respectivas por parte de mi mejor amiga.

La casa se encontraba llena de amigos de mi padre y de Esme más mis amigos, amigos de ellos y así sucesivamente. Salí a la terraza donde no había nadie, no pude evitar recrear en mi mente aquella parrillada donde planeamos nuestra cita ideal que nunca llegamos a tener.

_-Se puede?- _dijo Alice.

_-Hola enana…-_ dije sonriéndole

_-Como estás?...-_dijo Alice acariciando mi mejilla con algo de pesar. No pude contestarle simplemente mire hacia otro lado_- Se que es duro y créeme también lo es para ella. _

_-Ella nunca me va a escuchar y en el caso de que lo hiciera nunca me creería lo que sucedió- _dije mirando al cielo como implorando que ocurriera un milagro.

_-Los milagros existen…Yo tengo un buen presentimiento!-_ dijo Alice para darme ánimos.

_-No quiero saber nada de mi, cierto?-_ dije con resignación.

_-No, pero es porque cree que la engañaste con Victoria… y no sabe que volviste con ella tampoco… supongo que eso hará más difícil las cosas- _dijo Alice pensativamente.

_-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…- _escuché el grito de Maty adentro de la casa, inmediatamente entre casi corriendo a la sala, la vi parada con una torta en las manos.

_-Llegó la hija que faltaba…! Cariño pasa, por favor!- _dijo Esme quitándole la torta de las manos a Bella.

_-Feliz Cumpleaños Esme! Gracias por invitarme…-_ dijo Bella mientras sus mejillas tomaban ese adorable rubor producto de la pena.

_-Wao! Bella! Los años únicamente te han hecho más hermosa! Me alegra mucho el verte-_ dijo Carlisle abrazándola, cuando me gustaría ser mi padre.

_-Mi pequeñooooooooooo!- _dijo Bella abrazando a Maty, mientras saludaba a todos de lejos.

Tomé aire y me acerque con Alice a mi lado. Cruce miradas con mi hijo quién parecía un poco cohibido por mi presencia, debido a que se hacía bastante obvio que el sabía del regreso de Bella antes que yo y más teniendo el cuenta que para todos era la primera vez que nos veíamos cuando en realidad era la segunda. Le guiñe un ojo a mi hijo y alborote su cabello en señal de que no tenía de que preocuparse.

_-Así que esta es la razón por la que ahora prefieres un libro a un juego de Wii?- _le dije a mi hijo levantando una ceja. Ambos nos reímos y poco después se unió Bella a nuestras risas.

_-y Lizzie?-_ dijo Emmett ganándose la mirada de todos.

_-Dejamos al perro de Bells con Angela un rato…-_ dijo Alice rápidamente, me dio la impresión que me perdía algo pero no entendía a que se referían de igual manera.

El resto de la noche ninguno dejo a Bella sola ni por un segundo, pareciera que se turnarán, una vez que cantamos cumpleaños y picaron la torta. Ella se fue con Maty a la terraza a comer con algo más de privacidad, no pude evitar seguirlos.

_-Papá...! Porque no vienes a sentarte con nosotros?-_ dijo Maty cuando me vio entrar a la terraza.

_-Claro, sino hay problema?-_ dije mirando a Bella, ella simplemente se limitó a asentir mientras continuaba comiendo su pastel.

Me senté a su lado, provocando que Maty que se encontraba enfrente de ambos mirará de un lado al otro esperando que alguno dijera algo.

_-Cuando voy a ir a visitarte?-_ dijo Maty

_-Voy a estar un poco ocupada, pero cuando puedas yo buscaré la manera de estar desocupada y puedes dormir en casa sino hay problema…-_ dijo Bella sin mirarme.

_-Claro, sabes que…-_ iba a decir que siempre había sido una madre para Maty y por mucho mejor que la que lo trajo al mundo- _no necesitas mi permiso para eso._

_-Voy por más pastel!!!!-_ dijo Maty mientras salía corriendo dejándonos solos.

-_Fue una trampa…-_ dije sabiendo que está sería probablemente mi última oportunidad de estar a solas con ella.

_-Ah?-_ dijo Bella.

-_Aquel día, la última vez que te vi antes de hoy… Victoria me montó una trampa-_ le conté todo lo que había pasado por un momento creí que saldría corriendo pero simplemente se quedó en silencio mirando al piso mientras yo hablaba.

_-Qué quieres que te diga? __Edward… Que ya todo esta bien? No ha pasado nada?- _dijo Bella por fin alzando la mirada.

_-No te parece extraño que Jacob haya venido a decirme que ustedes se iban del país juntos, porque tu no quería saber nada de mi y habías decidido darle una oportunidad…? Ellos lo planearon todo! Yo soy incapaz de hacer algo así Bella. Yo no te pido que estemos bien pero si que no me guardes rencor porque yo te….-_ dije sentándome de lado para mirarla.

_-Bella! Lo siento pero… es importante-_ dijo Alice extendiéndole un celular.

_-Alo? No te preocupes, eso suele pasarle… igual ya había llegado la hora de irme, nos vemos en quince minutos!- _dijo Bella levantándose y caminando hacia la casa, por un momento sentí que dudo en detenerse a decir algo pero simplemente se fue dejándonos a Alice y a mi solos.

_-Bella…-_ dije casi como un susurro con la mirada perdida en donde antes había estado.

Esa noche llegamos a la casa en silencio, no quería hablar ni decir nada, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde alegría por verla hasta amargura por no tenerla.

_-Papi… todavía quieres a mi mami bella?-_ dijo Maty cuando estaba apunto de apagar la lámpara de su cuarto luego de arroparlo.

_-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo… hijo-_ dije sonriéndole.

_-Yo tampoco…-_ dijo Maty con tristeza.

_-Sin importar lo que haya pasado entre ella y yo…Bella y tu siempre tendrán ese lazo que los une, ahora duérmete y no te preocupes por eso, Maty! Te Amo hijo, que descanses-_ dije sentándome a su lado para besar su frente.

Me fui a dar una ducha, aquello ayudaba a despejar mi mente. Estaba secándome cuando recordé el libro que me firmó Bella, acaso era estúpido? Salí corriendo en toalla hasta el garaje, me puse de cabeza a buscar por todo el interior del auto el libro hasta que lo encontré, supongo lo tiré esta tarde cuando estaba en shock por sus palabras. Me senté en el auto en completo silencio, abrí la carátula del libro:

_En nuestro planeta sólo podemos amar sufriendo y a través del dolor. _

_No sabemos amar de otro modo ni conocemos otra clase de amor… _

_En nuestro caso, considerar que un amor verdadero tiene un final feliz,_

_Es inaceptable, porque el amor verdadero nunca termina,_

_Al igual que la perfección no existe y el engaño es un invento del hombre_

Atte: Bella Swan

Nuestro amor acabo Bella? No, definitivamente no… es probable que lo que sucedió haya matado gran parte de él pero… nuestro amor era verdadero y _"Es inaceptable porque el amor verdadero nunca terminar"…_ Me sigues amando como yo a ti, Bella? Esperaba en algún momento tener una respuesta a esa pregunta…

Pasaron los días sin saber nada más de ella, cada día me era más difícil el respirar, no podía concentrarme en nada. Bella había llegado a sacarme de mi rutina a recordarme que estoy vivo y siento.

_-Dr. Cullen, disculpe?-_ dijo mi secretaría sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_-Si?-_ dije con indiferencia.

_-Aún tiene dos pacientes pero lo solicitan en emergencia dado que el Internista de turno tuvo un inconveniente- _dijo mi secretaría.

_-No te preocupes hijo, yo iré… ya terminé por hoy, tu atiende a tus pacientes- _dijo mi padre entrando a mi consultorio

**Carlisle POV**

Baje a la emergencia y me indicaron el cubículo donde estaba el paciente que requería de mi diagnostico. Me sorprendí cuando abrí la cortina.

_-Bella? Qué te paso?- _dije viendo su brazo con una quemadura.

_-Estaba cocinando y supongo que no conozco la cocina de mi nueva casa…-_ dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

_-Bien… vamos a ver!-_ dije inspeccionando su quemada.

_-Estarás bien, no quedará cicatriz pero deberás seguir mis instrucciones-_ dije comenzando el curetaje para luego escribir en mi libreta las instrucciones.

_-Elizabeth! Por favor, vamos deja de llorar…- _dijo Emmett entrando al cubículo con una bebé en brazos.

_-Emmett? Qué haces acá?-_ dije con curiosidad sin comprender la situación.

_-Es que… yo bueno… Bella no puedo localizar a nadie más! Bueno…- _dijo Emmett bastante nervioso sin dejar de cruzar miradas con mi paciente, mientras la niña que tenía en brazos no dejaba de llorar.

_-iiiiiiioooooooooooooo!!!! mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!-_ decía la bebé entre llantos y cuando vio a Bella le extendió los brazos con desesperación. Aún no comprendía la situación.

_-Esta bien, Emmett, no te preocupes…-_ dijo Bella resignada, la mire extrañado buscando una explicación.

Emmett colocó a la niña en el regazo de Bella con cuidado de no tocar la herida, cuando se aparto me dio una mirada de disculpa, sin sacarme de mi ignorancia.

_-Mi amor… Lizzie, te presento a tu abuelo_- dijo Bella mirándome a los ojos con temor.

-_Qué? Ella es…-_ dije incrédulo ante sus palabras pero cuando la pequeña alzo sus ojos para mirarme, no lo dude, definitivamente sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas y sus facciones eran iguales a las de su abuela. Bella simplemente asintió.

_-Puedo?-_ dije sin poder dejar de mirar a la niña- _Elizabeth por…_

_-Su abuela… paterna-_ dijo Bella aún con temor. La tomé en mis brazos, era una niña hermosísima, comenzó a jugar con mis instrumentos.

_-Bella pero porque te fuiste así? Porque no nos dijiste nada? No debiste pasar por esto sola…? Y Edward tiene derecho…-_ dije apresuradamente sin dejar de acariciar a mi… nieta!

_-YO SE LO DIJEEEEEEE!!!!!! –_ dijo Emmett exasperado, haciendo que Lizzie comenzará a llorar de nuevo, sin pensarlo la acune en mis brazos haciendo que se quedará tranquila observándome, estuvimos un rato admirándonos hasta que escuche el llanto de Bella.

_-Yo…yo…yo…no sabía que esperaba a Elizabeth cuando me fui… al mes lo supe! Y ya no tenía la fuerza para regresar y hacer frente a Edward, a Jacob, a Victoria… a todos!-_ dijo Bella entre lágrimas- _Lo pensé mil veces! Pero no pude… fui una cobarde…_

_-Tranquila Bella… Nadie te culpa por eso! Ya paso ahora estás en casa y todo va a estar bien…Ya no estás sola! Y no pretenderás quedarte esta preciosura para ti sola!- _dijo haciendo que ambos miráramos a Lizzie casi dormida en mis brazos.

_-Por favor, Carlisle, aún no estoy lista para decirle a Edward… prometo que lo haré! Debo ser yo quien se lo diga_- dijo Bella suplicándome.

_-En eso último tienes razón… pero debes decírselo y cuanto antes-_ dije con seriedad.

_-Lo se…-_ dijo Bella levantándose de la camilla.

_-Cuando podré visitar a mi nieta?-_ dije con ilusión.

_-Cuando tu quieres Carlisle... al fin de cuentas eres su abuelo! Tiene suerte de tenerte, aunque no diría lo mismo del padre-_ dijo Bella con tristeza.

_-Bella, Edward no ha dejado de amarte… tu te llevaste contigo toda su luz! El nunca te engaño-_ dije dejando un silencio entre nosotros. Me despedí de mi nieta y se fueron los tres, prometiendo que nos veríamos pronto.

_-Eso ya no importa ahora…-_ dijo Bella secándose las lágrimas. Emmett parecía indignado apunto de decir algo pero le di una mirada de advertencia, lo mejor era no intervenir en este asunto, aunque nadie tenía derecho de alejar a una hija de su padre.

Le di de alta a Bella y subí al consultorio para recoger mis cosas mientras llamaba a mi esposa definitivamente tenía que contarle lo sucedido, según me dijo se encontraba al tanto de todo.

_-Lo siento, amor, de verdad me moría por decírtelo pero no era algo que me perteneciera, era ella quién debía decírtelo aunque sino lo hacia por supuesto te hubiera dicho todo-_ dijo Esme

_-No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente… no sabes cuanto me va a contar no decirle a Edward-_ dije preocupado por lo que se avecinaba- _Es la bebé más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. _

La ilusión invadió mi voz, no podía creer que aquel ángel era mi nieta, definitivamente no podría sentirme más orgulloso de mis dos nietos. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos sin poder sacar la imagen de mi nieta de mi cabeza mientras hablaba con Esme.

_-Papá? Supongo que te han dado una muy buena noticia… por tu cara! –_ dijo Edward sonriéndome, al ver sus ojos recordé a Elizabeth… su hija y no pude evitar perderme en ellos.

_-Parece que fuera la primera vez que me mirarás en años…-_ dijo en tono de burla.

_-Cariño, hablamos en la casa!-_ dije colgando la llamada para luego dirigirme a mi hijo en tono divertido recobrando la compostura- _Que ya no seas un niño no quiere decir que no pueda castigarte… así que deja de burlarte de tu padre!_

Ambos nos comenzamos a reír y salimos juntos del consultorio cada uno rumbo a su casa. Me preguntaba cuando volvería a ver a mi nieta.

Edward POV

-Hola papá!- dijo Maty cuando entre a la casa. Me estaba volviendo loco no saber nada de ella, se que sonará algo muy bajo pero está necesidad me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Cómo estás? Mi príncipe- dije cargándolo para hacerle cosquillas como cuando era un niño.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Bajameeeeeeeeeeeee! Ya no soy un niñooooo!!!!- dijo Maty entre risas.

_-Pues si! Eres mi bebé… no me importa!-_ dije sin poder parar de reírme, ambos compartíamos una relación muy buena mientras no estuviera su madre cerca, porque normalmente me encontraba fuera de la casa o encerrado en mi despacho para no verla.

_-Maty…puedo preguntarte algo?-_ dije parando el juego y el simplemente asintió _-Has sabido algo de Bella?_

_-Bueno no… pero la abuela dijo que mañana iría a visitarla a su casa y…-_dudo mi hijo un instante pero luego me extendió su celular, que yo le había comprado para las emergencias- _Es su número de celular me dijo que si quería hablarle la llamará._

Me quedé un rato como idiotizado viendo la pantalla del celular donde estaba escrito su número.

_-Papá porque no le escribes o la llamas?-_ dijo Maty sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_-Esta bien…- _dije marcando el número con mi celular.

_-Si?-_ dijo Bella dejándome con la mente en blanco, que se supone le iba a decir.

_-Hola Bella… espero no interrumpir, es solo que yo… quería-_ dije sin la más remota excusa_- Mathias me dijo que mañana irá a tu casa y quería confirmar a que hora lo llevó. _

_-Edward… Ehhh… Esme me dijo que lo traería ella, quizás lo mejor es que la llames a ella para ver a que hora lo dejas en su casa- _dijo Bella.

_-De acuerdo, además quería saber como estabas… tengo días sin saber de ti y bueno yo quería saber si todo estaba bien-_ dije apunto de arrancarme el cabello, pude ver de reojo como mi hijo se reía de mí, supongo que mi cara debía de ser un poema.

_-Estoy bien gracias… y tu?-_ justo cuando iba a contestar a su pregunta se escucho un llanto al fondo- _Edward disculpa pero tengo que irme, que tengas buenas noches y dale un beso a Maty de mi parte._

_WTF??????_

Bella POV

Acababa de terminar de bañar a Elizabeth, yo como de costumbre andaba persiguiéndola por la cama, porque se la había agarrado la manía de gatear para que no la vistiera.

_-Elizabeth ven acá!-_ dije colocándola boca arriba para empijamarla. Sonó mi teléfono y como pude lo agarré mientras guerreaba con mi pequeña pateadora.

Al contestar escuche su voz aterciopelada, sentía como todo se venía abajo, el mundo se paralizaba solo era él y yo… no era capaz de pensar coherentemente, se me pasaron mil cosas por las cuales podría estarme llamando, por un instante temí que Carlisle le haya contado sobre nuestra hija. Cuando me hablo sobre Maty, sentí un poco de decepción en que me llamará solo para eso… pero para que más me iba a llamar? Por dios Bella!!!…

Cuando preguntó como estaba, se que sonará estúpido pero sentí mariposas en el estómago, simulando un tono de normalidad como si me estuviera llamando cualquier persona le respondí, justo en ese momento Lizzie comenzó a llorar porque no podía alcanzar un juguete en la cama mientras yo la tenía agarrada del tobillo.

OMG! Me despedí de Edward tan rápido como pude, y me encargue de Elizabeth, estaba seguro que él había escuchado eso pero de ahí a que hilara los hechos había un gran trecho o no?

Aquella noche me costó mucho conciliar el sueño, me imaginaba a Edward tocando el timbre y reclamándome donde estaba su hija, me levante toda sudada… El no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarme nada, que se suponía que haría le mandaría un mail diciendo:

_Hey Edward! Como estás? Espero bien… bueno yo estoy embarazada! Por cierto vamos a tener un bebé. Era solo para informarte. Adios! Saludos!_

La otra alternativa era volver, lo cual era completamente imposible dado el estado emocional en que me encontraba, no soportaría verlo con Victoria todos los días, eso no quiere decir que ahora pueda hacerlo pero en aquel entonces hubiera sido peor.

Me asomé al cuarto de mi pequeña, quién seguía durmiendo con una sonrisa en los labios y su oso abrazado. Cerré con cuidado llevando conmigo el monitor donde veía la cuna de mi hija todo el tiempo. Me fui a la cocina a prepararme un café y escuchar las noticias, sin darme cuenta eran las 9 de la mañana cuando sonó el timbre.

_-Buenos Días Bella-_ dijo Carlisle cuando abrí la puerta.

_-Holaaaaaaa Bellss!!!-_ dijo Maty abrazándome al tiempo que le hacía cariños en la espalda.

_-Buenos Días, pasen…-_ dije con una sonrisa dado que aquello era una grata sorpresa porque esperaba a Esme- _Carlisle porque no subes a verla debe estar por despertar mientras yo… habló con Maty. _

_-De que tenemos que hablar?- _dijo Maty cuando Carlisle subió, definitivamente seguía siendo tan inteligente nunca se le escapaba una.

Lo guié a la cocina y lo senté en el mesón como cuando era mi bebé. Le di galletas y un vaso de leche mientras yo tomaba mi café.

_-Sabes tu padre y yo nos separamos por… cosas que no vienen al caso pero el hecho es que nos quisimos muchísimo, tu sabes que nunca te hubiera dejado sino tuviera mis razones y probablemente cuando seas mayor te las diré. Producto del amor que nos tuvimos… _-tuve que tomar aire para decirlo, estaba aterrada por como reaccionará- _tienes una hermana.._

_-AH? QUE? No entiendo…- _dijo Maty con los ojos como platos.

_-Cariño, cuando me fui no sabía que estaba embarazada y mientras estuve lejos tuve un bebé de tu padre… se que no es fácil de entenderlo pero espero nos des una oportunidad.-_ dije tomando sus manos.

_-Tengo una hermana?-_ dijo emocionado? Podía ver esa chispa en sus ojos que tanto amaba.

_-Si, se llama Elizabeth…Quieres conocerla?-_ dije acariciando su cara.

_-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_ dijo prácticamente saltando del mesón haciendo que me echará para atrás.

Maty subió prácticamente corriendo mientras yo le indicaba donde era el cuarto, cuando llegó a la puerta se paró en seco. Su abuelo le extendió la mano y lo abrazó mientras ambos contemplaban a mi pequeña en su cuna aún durmiendo.

_-Eres su hermano mayor… ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad!-_ dijo Carlisle alborotando el cabello de su nieto

_-La voy a cuidar…Siempre-_ dijo sonriéndole a su abuelo. No pude evitar que una lágrima corriera por mi mejilla, definitivamente mi hija tenía mucho suerte de tener tanta gente que la quisiera.

_-HOLA BELLS!!!.-_ dijo Alice haciendo que saltará.

_-Alice cuantas veces debo decirte que no hagas eso? Me asustas!-_ dije mirándola con reproche pero está se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Carlisle y Mathias al pie de la cuna de Elizabeth.

Como era de esperarse Elizabeth comenzó a llorar por el escándalo de Alice.

_-Bien hecho! Alice!-_ dije sarcásticamente.

_-Es que es aburrido cuando esta dormida! Vamos a ponerle uno de los vestidos que le compre!!!-_ dijo dando saltitos Alice.

_-Hola, tía Allie! Viste a mi hermanita?-_ dijo Maty tan emocionado como mi amiga.

_-Siiii! Definitivamente Carlisle esos nietos tuyos son increíblemente hermosos parecen ángeles caídos del cielo.-_ dijo Alice abrazando a Maty.

_-Buenos días mi princesa!-_ dije cargando a mi hija- _hay alguien que quiere conocerte_

Normalmente como todos los bebés, Liz se levantaba un poco de mal humor cuando la despertaban, sin embargo, cuando me preparaba para su llanto y mandar a Alice por un biberón. Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando por unos momentos, de manera inesperada cuando Maty le sonrió, mi pequeña comenzó a carcajearse. Cuando la coloque en el piso fue directamente donde su hermano.

Por un momento, me sentí el ser más egoísta por haberla alejado de su familia… en menos de lo que esperaba ambos estaban correteando por toda la casa. Carlisle se despidió y Alice y yo nos fuimos a la cocina.

_-Maty, cuida a tu hermana…-_ dije como si fuera algo natural, la verdad es que era completamente extraño esta sensación.

_-Claro! Ma…-_ dijo Maty y pareció sorprenderse de lo que iba a decir, yo solo atine a sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo.

Los dejamos en la sala viendo tele, mientras le contaba a Alice todo lo que había sucedido con Carlisle y la llamada de Edward.

_-Esa fue la excusa más pobre que he escuchado! De verdad a mi amigo tiene que trabajar su imaginación-_ dijo Alice como lo más natural del mundo.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre y cuando fui a abrir, sentí como si me pasarán por encima, obviamente, solo podría ser el OSO oficial de esta familia. Al final de la tarde estabamos Jazz, Alice, Rose, Emmett, los niños y yo en la sala jugando.

_-Vamos Tío Oso! Te estoy dando una paliza!-_ dijo Maty mientras le ganaba jugando boxing en WII

_-Tranquilo Oso! Esos son los años… estás perdiendo facultades!-_ dijo Jazz abrazando a Alice.

_-JASPER CALLATE!-_ dijo Emmett concentrado en el juego mientras Rose y yo nos carcajeabamos.

_-GANEEEEEEEE!!!!-_ dijo Maty levantando los brazos ganándose los aplausos de todos, hasta Lizzie levantó los brazos riéndose provocando que todos suspirarán.

Para cuando llegó la hora que Maty se fuera…

_-Chau hermanita!-_ dijo dándole un beso mientras está arrugaba la carita haciendo un puchero.

_-Que tengas buenas noches, mi niño! Te Amo!-_ dije besando su frente.

Cuando Maty se acercó a la puerta, Lizzie se pudo a llorar de manera incontrolable no había forma de calmarla, extendía sus brazos hacia su hermano y yo sentía que se me partía el alma en pedazos. La mirada de ambos era de tristeza absoluta.

_-Tranquilo! Pronto nos veremos… Te lo prometo!-_ dije tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

_-Ujum…-_ dijo Maty saliendo detrás de Alice.

_-Bella tienes que hacer algo…-_ dijo Emmett sentado con los brazos cruzados_- Edward tiene que saberlo! Sino lo dices tu se lo diré yo y estoy hablando muy en serio… Por Dios! Miralos nada más prácticamente nacieron para estar juntos y tu no eres nadie para separarlos.._

_-NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HABLAS! Que pretendes que crea que vamos a hacer una familia feliz los cuatro? Cómo que aquí no ha pasado nada? Y nos olvidamos del mundo.- _dijo totalmente fuera de mí.

_-LUCHA POR LO QUE QUIERES! Eso me lo dijiste tú misma… sino fuera por eso no estaría con Rose! _– dijo Emmett por primera vez serio en su vida

_-QUIEN TE DIJO QUE ESO ES LO QUE YO QUIERO?-_ dije a la defensiva

_-POR DIOS!… Eres más testaruda de lo que pensé! Dime que no amas a Edward?-_ dijo dejando muda, miré a Rose que seguía con la boca abierta sin reconocer a su prometido.

_-Eso no cambia absolutamente nada… -_ dije con un nudo en la garganta

_-Sabes que creo? Eres una cobarde Bella…- _dijo Emmett antes de salir por la puerta.

_-Bella! No sabe lo que dices… no eres ninguna cobarde, créeme tener una hija sola y más con lo que pasó requiere de mucho valor! No te pongas así… Voy a matarlo!-_ dijo Rose tomando a Lizzie en los brazos.

_-El tiene razón, Rose… No tengo el valor para enfrentarlo… Tengo miedo!-_ lo admití recostándome mi cabeza de la pared y cerrando los ojos para calmarme.

**Edward POV**

Me había quedado dormido en el sofá de mi cama cuando sentí la puerta abrirse.

-Hola papá!- dijo Maty al parecer había estado llorando.

_-Qué paso? –_ me pare deprisa para acercarme a ellos- _Alice?-_ dije mirándola con preocupación.

_-No pasa nada Edward… Creo que son más lágrimas de felicidad que de otra cosa!-_ dijo Jazz sonriéndome.

_-Si papá! Estoy bien, es solo que bueno… me costó despegarme de Bella!-_ dijo Maty y yo intuitivamente lo estreche a mí.

_-Lo sé…-_ dije con dolor, sentía que me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo de la impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

_-Papá… No quiero perderla… otra vez-_ dijo Maty abrazando fuerte mi cintura, mire a Alice que tenía su cara escondida en el hombro de Jazz aparentemente aguantando las lágrimas.

Aquella noche me costo un mundo dormir a Maty y dormirme yo. Otra Noche más sin dormir, pensé, resignado me levante y fui al cuarto de mi hijo estaba durmiendo como un ángel, en estos momentos lo envidiaba… Distraídamente comencé a recoger su cuarto juegues y ropa que había en el suelo. Me acerque a darle un beso antes de irme y me sorprendió un papel que tenía agarrado en la mano, con cuidado de no despertarlo lo tomé… Lo que vi me dejó sin palabras.

Era un dibujo de cuatro personas, los dos grandes éramos Bella y yo… luego estaba Maty y… una bebé…

WTF?????? Que se supone significa esto? No puede ser… ella no sería capaz de haberme… NO!

Esto seguramente era porque Maty quería un hermano o algo así… o no?

****************

**Bueno no me maten se que muchas esperaban que Edward se enterará en este capítulo pero eso pasará en el que viene! Si tienen alguna petición hablen ahora o callen para siempre jajajajaja**

**Que les pareció la reacción de Carlisle? La de Mathias? La de Emmett?**

**Les cuento que hoy comenzaré a trabajar en el nuevo fic de mi beta pukichick y yo! Promete ser muy bueno… de verdad tenemos excelentes solo espero poder escribirlas así como las tengo en mi cabeza porque es complicado! No les adelantaré nada en el próximo capítulo les anexaré la sinopsis de la nueva historia para escuchar sus opiniones!**

**Mels!**


	11. Reencuentro II

**Hola chicas!!! Bueno aquí les va el tan esperado reencuentro jajajaja!**

**Esta vez les debo los agradecimientos detallados! Pero quiero darle las gracias a por todos sus reviews aunque en el pasado capitulo estuvimos un poco fallas de comentario, así que vamos reivindíquense! Jajaja espero con este capítulo lograrlo.**

**Esto escribiendo en una compu que no es la mía y el teclado esta en ingles entonces se me fueron algunos errores así que disculpen de antemano jajaja**

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyers y el resto mi loca cabeza y la de mi beta.**

**Al final les tengo el primer capitulo de un nuevo fic TOTALMENTE distinto a esto, de verdad espero sea bien recibido.**

**Edward POV**

Es solo un dibujo… pero y si significaba algo, no me atrevería a preguntarle a Mathías, el era solo un niño que se encontraba envuelto en una situación donde los adultos teníamos la culpa de todo.

Alice podría torturarla pero estoy segura no me diría nada pero tal vez… sería difícil pero nada podía perder, debía estar seguro que esto era un simple dibujo producto del anhelo de mi hijo y nada más que eso.

Para variar, aquella noche tampoco pude dormir bien, ya se estaba volviendo costumbre este tipo de veladas. Apenas salió el sol, contando que era un domingo llamé a Alice.

_-Hey enana! Buenas días!-_ dije con tono entusiasta.

_-Buenos Días! Ed! Amaneciste de muy buen humor… no?-_ dijo Alice

_-Lo normal, ni bien ni mal, oye porque no vienes a desayunar con nosotros hace tiempo que no te veo, desde el cumple de Esme-_ dije simulando naturalidad.

_-Claro! Nos vemos en un rato-_ dijo Alice antes de colgar.

De acuerdo si era necesario interrogarlos a todos pues lo haría, realmente no se que esperaba descubrir de todo eso, quizás era solo la ilusión de aferrarme a una idea o a un sueño, que pudiera haberse vuelto realidad sin que lo supiera.

_-Buenos Días, papá!-_ dijo Maty

_-Buenos Días, hijo! Puse tu dibujo en la nevera… te gusta?-_ dije esperando su reacción.

_-Si… Que hay de desayunar?-_ dijo claramente evitando el tema, esto no quería decir nada quizás solo estaba revelando un íntimo anhelo.

_-La tía Alice vendrá a desayunar, quizás deberías llamar a tu madre…-_ dije mientras hacia una tortilla.

_-Si ella quiere hablar conmigo, ya llamará…-_ dijo Maty sin darle importancia, en estos momentos me provocaba guindar a Victoria del rascacielo más alto que hubiera.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta anunciado la llegada del torbellino ambulante de mi mejor amiga. Cuando llegó se sentaron en la mesa mientras yo servía el desayuno a los dos.

_-Como anda todo? A-m-i-g-a!-_ dije sonriéndole

_- Bien… Ayudando a Rose con los preparativos y bueno Jazz se la pasa en la constructora trabajando, solo lo veo en las noches, ya bajará el ritmo de trabajo y estaremos más tiempo juntos-_ dijo llevando un bocado a su boca mientras yo me sentaba a su lado.

_-Que tal Lizzie?-_ dije con naturalidad, esta reacción me diría si tendría que seguir indagando o estaba perdiendo mi tiempo en búsqueda de un espejismo.

-_AH?-_ dijo Alice ahogándose y Maty simplemente se metió un bocado enorme a la boca. De acuerdo, aquí pasa algo… falta averiguar que es

_-La mascota de Bells, no? o a que más podría referirme?-_ dije como sino hubiera notado nada.

Obviamente Lizzie no era un perro ni mucho menos, aquel día supe que algo iba mal pero lo que estaba pensando… era mucho más de lo que pudiera procesar mi cerebro.

_-Si claro...! Está bien…! –_ dijo Alice llenando su boca de comida cada vez que se me ocurría preguntar algo.

_-Por cierto, como anda Bella?-_ dije sirviéndome un vaso de jugo de naranja.

_-Esta bien, tuvo que salir hoy de la ciudad vuelve mañana…-_ dijo Alice

_-Por sus libros me imagino-_ dije mientras de reojo miraba la cara de amiga de completo asombro al ver la naturalidad con que hablaba al respecto.

_-Ujum…-_ dijo cruzando una mirada con Maty quien se limitó a encoger los hombros.

_-Por que no llamamos a Rose y Emmett, deberíamos hacer una parrillada hoy en la terraza el día esta muy lindo, no crees?-_ dije cuando acabamos desayunar.

_-Disculpa? Quien eres? Definitivamente no eres Edward… mi mejor amigo-_ dijo Alice.

_-El amargado, testarudo, ermitaño, envuelto en su trabajo que ya no tiene tiempo para nada?-_ dije riéndome.

_-Si bueno… algo así!-_ dijo Alice.

_-Allie creo que estás perdiendo facultades, sabes? En realidad creo que tu mejor amigo se había ido muy lejos y acaba de volver…-_ dije llevando los platos a la cocina.

_-Ya me había acostumbrado al cambio supongo! Y me puedes explicar a quién debo dar las gracias por el… cambio?-_ dijo Alice entrando detrás de mi a la cocina. Cuando volteé a ver porque se le había cortado la voz, la observe con los ojos como platos mirando el dibujo

_-Pasa algo?-_ dije comenzando a lavar los platos.

_-Eh no… Estem! Edward…-_ dijo Alice

_-Si?-_ dije sin mirarla

_-Oye tía! Vamos a llamar a mis tíos!-_ dijo Maty corriendo en la cocina.

_-Ellos están ocupados hoy, lo había olvidado… quizás otro día! O podemos hacer otra cosa-_ dijo Alice aún en shock.

_-Tu abuela nos invitó a almorzar, si quieres pueden venir Jazz y tu!-_ dije abriendo la nevera para tomar un vaso de agua.

_-No, tengo algunas cosas por hacer pero estamos hablando para vernos luego, te parece?-_ dijo Alice

_-Si claro! Buena idea! Vamos Campeón van a pasar un partido de béisbol que quiero ver!-_ dije abrazando a mi hijo.

_-Claro papá!-_ dijo Maty

_-Porque no vas a ver en que canal lo van a pasar y le avisas cuando comience a tu padre? –_ dijo Alice fingiendo una sonrisa.

_-Ya entendí… Que quieres hablar a solas con mi papá! Ya me voy!-_ dijo Maty arrastrando los pies afuera de la cocina.

_-Edward Anthony Cullen no pretenderás que me crea que de la noche a la mañana te diste cuenta de lo idiota que te has comportado últimamente… A que estás jugando?-_ dijo Alice con las manos en su cintura y meneando un pie.

_-Ya te lo dije, nunca es tarde para recuperar ciertas cosas que extraño… es todo!-_ dije recostándome del mesón con los brazos cruzados.

_-Pretendes que me crea que no tiene que ver nada con el regreso de Bella?-_ dijo Allie

_-Yo no he dicho que no tenga que ver con ella… probablemente si, no lo se-_ dije practicando todo mi autocontrol para que mi rostro no expresará ninguna emoción.

-_No se que te traes pero… solo piensa lo que haces, quieres?-_ dijo Alice con preocupación.

_-Te preocupas demasiado enana!-_ dije pellizcando una de sus mejillas para luego salir de la cocina y unirme a mi hijo.

_-Nos vemos en un rato… Adiós chicos!-_ dijo Alice antes de irse.

La actitud de Alice al principio le dio más alas a mis hipótesis, sin embargo, aún no sabía absolutamente nada. No creo que mi padre supiera nada pero seguramente Esme si… eso lo averiguaría hoy.

-_Abuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-_ dijo Maty abrazando a su abuela apenas llegamos.

_-Buenas Tardes Esme! Como estás?-_ dije abrazándola y dándole un beso, dejándola completamente petrificada.

_-Que tal? Papá…!-_ dije sonriéndole

_-Como estás, hijo?-_ dijo Carlisle

_-Normal, ni bien ni mal! Pero seguro todo estará bien!-_ dije ante la mirada extrañada de mi padre.

Estuvimos bromeando un rato, su reacción fue exactamente igual que la de Alice al ver mi actitud. Sin embargo, ignoré sus caras de asombro mientras nos sentábamos a comer.

_-Creo que tienes a tu nieto demasiado consentido, papá! Y va contigo también Esme, cuando sea grande no me quiero imaginar toda la guerra que nos dará!-_ dije despeinando a mi hijo y guiñándole un ojo.

_-Creo necesitas otro nieto o nieta…- _dije llevando el tenedor a mi boca pero cuando volteé todos se habían quedado con el cubierto en alto mirándome.

_-Que? Dije algo malo? Es solo que ser hijo único no es lo mejor… lo digo por experiencia- _dije simulando naturalidad, ocurrió algo que no me esperaba

_-Con permiso…-_dijo Esme prácticamente corriendo a la cocina…. WTF? Mi padre fue detrás de ella.

Se estaban tardando mucho y me decidí ir a ver que sucedía pero al llegar escuche parte de su conversación despertando mi curiosidad, se que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas pero creo que esta fácilmente podría ser una excepción.

_-No es justo, Carlisle! El tiene derecho a saberlo todo…-_ dijo Esme llorando.

_-Lo sé, créeme, no sabes cuanto daría por compartir está alegría que siento con mi hijo… me siento terrible por tener que mentirle-_ dijo mi padre.

Me debatí entre entrar a preguntarles que rayos estaba pasando o simplemente seguir buscando pistas que me llevaran a entender que estaba sucediendo. Necesitaba hablar con Emmett, es mi mejor amigo y siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, si con el no conseguía respuestas enfrentaría a mi papá. El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad sin volver a hablar sobre el tema del almuerzo.

Cuando estaba llegando a mi casa, recordé las palabras que Alice cuando le pregunté por Bella…

"Esta bien, tuvo que salir hoy de la ciudad vuelve mañana…"

Y cuando le pregunté por Emmett y Rose

"Ellos están ocupados hoy, lo había olvidado… quizás otro día! O podemos hacer otra cosa"

_-Emmett? Es Edward…-_dije cuando él atendió mi llamada.

-_Hey bro! Que tal?-_ dijo Emmett

_-Necesitamos hablar… urgentemente…_ - dije con seriedad

_-Quién se murió? Que sucede?-_ dijo Emmett

_-Lo sé todo… solo quiero saber detalles!-_ mentí obviamente pero era la única manera.

_-Estoy en casa de Bella… si Rose y ellas saben me matan! Espera un momento!-_ dijo Emmett.

Fue a un lugar donde no pudieran escucharlo y me dio la dirección de Bella, inmediatamente di la vuelta siguiendo las instrucciones, Maty iba atrás dormido. La desesperación me estaba consumiendo, solo quería llegar y descubrir que estaba pasando, me sentía lleno de adrenalina... Cargué a Maty y toqué el timbre.

_-Buenas Noches Rose…-_ dije con el tono más serio que pude.

_-Ed…Edward! Que haces aquí?-_ dijo Rose con los ojos como platos.

_-Debo acostar a Mathías…-_dije mirándola a los ojos con toda la frialdad posible.

_-Creo que no es un buen momento Edward, Bella no está si lo que quieres es hablar con ella deberías volver en otro momento… No puedo dejarte pasar-_ dijo Rose con la voz un poco temblorosa.

_-Rose… No lo hagas más difícil!-_ dije frustrado.

_-Rose… dejalo pasar…-_ dijo Emmett bajando por las escaleras.

_-Emmett NO!!! No te metas en esto… sabes bien que no podemos interferir! Edward por favor vete…-_ dijo Rose con temple.

_-Tienes razón… nadie tiene derecho a inferir!-_ dije retándola con la mirada.

_-Edward pasa…-_dijo Emmett tomando por los brazos a Rose.

_-Emmett que se supone que estás haciendo?-_ dijo Rose soltándose y encarando a su prometido.

_-Yo asumo la responsabilidad! No puedo más con esto… No es justo!- _dijo por primera vez en su vida dejando a Rose callada.

Sin pensarlo me abrí paso caminando hacía la sala donde acosté a Maty en uno de los muebles, en eso escuche todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para despejar mis dudas…

_-Iooooooooooooooooo!!!!-_ dijo una pequeña entrando a la sala con su pijama rosada, restregando los ojos y arrastrando una cobija.

Rose corrió a cargarla antes que yo pudiera reaccionar, me quede mirándolas sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Busque a Emmett quién me miraba avergonzado.

_-Lo siento Ed…-_ dijo Rose con los ojos aguados, por unos instantes dudo pero luego se acercó a mí.

_-Ella es…Elizabeth-_ dijo despegándola un poco de su pecho para que pudiera verla, cuando me miró pude ver mis ojos, mi nariz, mis facciones y a la vez el espíritu de mi Bella en ella.

Sin pensarlo, la tomé en mis brazos y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, Elizabeth con su cobijita limpió mi cara haciendo que Rose comenzará a llorar en el hombro de Emmett.

_-Hola Elizabeth…-_ dije acariciando su cabello, igual al de… su madre. No pude evitar abrazarla fuerte contra mi pecho mientras besaba su cabello, ella simplemente escondió su cara en mi cuello y se quedo quieta con un dedo en su boca.

_-Como…?-_ dije aún intentando organizar mis ideas- _es decir, ella es…_

_-Tu hija-_ dijo Emmett

_-Mi pequeña… Mi Elizabeth_-dije agarrándola fuerte como con miedo a perderla.

_-Debo ir acostarla_- dijo Rose secándose las lágrimas y acercándose a mí.

_-No… No quiero separarme de ella! Es tan hermosa…- _dije admirando a MI hija, esto era más increíble de lo que pudiera haber imaginado.

_-Bella… debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento y no le gustará verte acá!-_ dijo Rose recuperando la cordura.

_-Es mi hija, Rosalie, si Bella quiere separarme de ella pues tendrá que venir a darme la cara primero y explicarme como pude ocultarme esto… como pudo separarme de MI hija?- _dije indignado.

_-Por mi, me llevaría a mi hija lejos de aquí… igual que como ella lo hizo!!!-_ dije antes de dirigirme a uno de los cuartos, entre al cuarto que supuse era de Bella.

Me recosté en la cama con mi bebé encima de mi pecho, comencé a tararear una nana que le cantaba a Maty cuando era pequeño, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. No podía dejar de mirarla, era la criatura más hermosa, la bebé más preciosa del mundo, fruto del amor de Bella y yo. Le pedí a Emmett que trajera a Maty y lo acostará a mi lado en la cama, al tocar la cama abrió los ojos y me miró.

_-Lamento que te hayan puesto en esta posición, hijo, se cuán difícil debió ser… Ahora todo va a estar bien!-_ dije acariciando el cabello de mi hijo.

_-No quiero perder a mi mamá Bella ni a mi hermana, papá-_ dijo Maty partiéndome el corazón.

_-No lo permitiré… No te preocupes por eso! Descansa!-_ dije sonriéndole.

Mi hijo se recostó en mi brazo, pasé gran parte de la noche velando los sueños de las dos personas más importantes en mi vida, hasta que el sueño me venció y caí dormido. No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado pero me desperté al sentir que alguien levantaba el peso sobre mi pecho, inmediatamente al abrir los ojos me encontré con los de Bella…

_-La voy a ir acostar…-_ dijo Bella

_-No… dame yo la acostaré-_ dije cargando a mi pequeña y levantándome con cuidado de no despertar a Maty.

Bella me guió a su cuarto, y la acosté en su cuna. Ambos nos quedamos observándola un rato.

-_Como pudiste?-_ dije con dolor en mi voz- _Si querías vengarte de mí, pues lo lograste… te felicito!_

_-Crees que fue por vengarte? No sabes absolutamente nada…-_ dijo Bella antes de salir corriendo del cuarto, en el pasillo logre alcanzarla y la tome del brazo para voltearla hacía mí.

_-Sabes lo que fue pasar lo que se suponía sería mi sueño hecho realidad, un hijo fruto del amor de mi vida, completamente sola sabiendo que tu estabas…con ella, sintiéndome como si hubiera sido solo una aventura más para ti? Sabiendo que para ti esto probablemente no significaría nada cuando para mí lo era todo?-_ dijo Bella con sus ojos fijos en los míos mientras se le quebraba la voz.

_-No tienes idea de lo que es verla todos días y…ver tu sonrisa, tus gestos, tus ojos y tu cara? Recordándome que te lo di TODO y lo tiraste a la basura como cuando algo ya no sirve-_ dijo Bella

_-Tu eras todo para mí! Este era también mi sueño… si tan solo me hubieras escuchado toda la verdad!!!!… no hubieras privado a nuestra hija del derecho de tener un padre o es que pretendías darle otro que no fuera yo?-_ dije fuera de mí sin soltarla.

_-Que verdad? Que Victoria te drogo y Jacob se confabuló con ella? POR DIOS! Edward a quien crees que engañas? Y puedes estar tranquilo yo desde que me fui no he dejado que nadie se acerque a mí o a mi hija, aunque sabes que? Quizás eso sería lo mejor…- _dijo retándome con la mirada.

_-SI esa es la verdad! Se que no me vas a creer… porque la verdad es que siempre la palabra de cualquier persona, es decir, Jacob o hasta la misma Victoria, valía más que la mía, el amor implica confianza y tu preferiste la salida fácil… iendote lejos!-_ dije

caminando hacia la sala porque no quería que los niños nos escucharán.

-_Salida Fácil? Acaso perdiste la cabeza… Crees que fue fácil irme con el corazón destrozado! Sin saber que iba a hacer o adonde ir… literalmente me eche a morir vivía por inercia… me enferme con anemia por lo cual casi pierdo a Elizabeth porque aún no sabía que estaba embarazada _

-Te das cuenta que si me hubieras escuchado… cuan diferentes serian las cosas en este momento? –dije con todo el dólar de mi alma, como daría por retroceder el tiempo.

Has estas alturas ya habíamos llegado a la sala, Bella finalmente se volteo a mirarme con lagrimas en los ojos y los brazos cruzados.

_-Tu nunca fuiste por mi… Sabes una parte de mi siempre esperaba que llegaras por esa puerta a buscarme, pedirme perdón y… -_ dijo mirándome a los ojos y luego al puso para evitar mi mirada.

_-Bella yo casi acampo en la entrada de tu edificio, solo quería una oportunidad de explicarte todo, justo cuando me resigne a que necesitabas un tiempo… vine Jacob a verme a mi apartamento-_ dije manteniéndome alejado de ella.

Le conté todo lo que sucedió aquel día…

_-Flashback-_

Estaba destrozado en mi cama, días sin afeitarme con la misma ropa, no me sentía capaz de hacer nada con mi vida… se me iba la vida contigo sin saber como retenerla. Sonó el timbre y corrí abrir esperando que pudiera haber ocurrido un milagro… y fueras tu.

_-Buenas Tardes Cullen… -_ dijo Jacob

_-Que haces aquí?-_ dije apartándome de la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

_-Vengo de parte de Bella… ella no quiere saber nada de ti, nos iremos lejos del país. Hemos decido darnos una oportunidad y hacer una vida juntos… De hombre a hombre no te arrastres mas, aquí ya no tienes nada que buscar Cullen, por eso nos vamos…-_dijo Jacob.

-Te das cuenta que lo hace solo por olvidarme… - dije mirándolo con odio.

_-No me interesa las razones por las cuales este conmigo, el punto es que estará conmigo y muy lejos de ti-_ dijo Jacob.

-Fin Flashback-

_-No puedo creer que te dijo eso? Pero… Por que?-_ dijo Bella totalmente desconcertada.

_-Que se supone que debería hacer? Cuando supe que tu te habías ido con el sin querer saber nada de mi… Sabes en un primer instante dude pero a la semana supe que en realidad te habías ido y confirme que Black no me había mentido_- dije mirándola fijamente.

-Yo jamás me fui con el, le había comentado que quizás lo mejor fuera irme… y si habíamos planeado irnos juntos pero a última hora cambie mi pasaje para irme sola sin decirle a nadie donde estaría…-dijo Bella aun en shock.

_-Yo… quiero que sepas toda la verdad Bella, ya estos malos entendidos y el no escucharnos ha traído demasiados problemas. Cuando te fuiste, yo quede destrozado me volví un espectro, una sombra… sin ningún norte de mi vida nada más que mi carrera. Ya que no había remedio para mi, decidí hacer lo que sería mejor para mi hijo, intente volver con Victoria…-_ pude sentir su intensa mirada en mi rostro mientras yo miraba por la ventana.

_-Pero simplemente era vivir bajo un mismo techo, como era de esperarse ella se ilusiono mucho con que volviésemos a ser una familia, se convirtió en una mejor madre que era en realidad lo que me importaba, sin embargo, ella me daba asco, no la toleraba y termine rodeándome de trabajo para evitarla…para castigarme descuido su rol de madre dedicándose al modelaje-_ dije sin mirarla.

_-Por una parte, estaba feliz de llegar y no verla… pero Maty si la paso mal! Yo no sabía que hacer porque estaba comprobado que ni que quisiera podría darle a Victoria lo que ella quería de mi, porque… mi corazón, mi alma y todo lo que soy es tuyo…!-_ dije volteando a mirarla con vergüenza.

_-Decidió irse de viaje por unos meses con una gira a nivel nacional, dejando a mi hijo desolado y yo con ganas de matarla para serte sincero, no por mi sino porque sabía que era mi culpa que Maty pasara por eso! Pero a los días que se fue llegaste tu… basta con ver mi hijo para ver que no había sido tan feliz desde que te fuiste… y sobre mi, puedes preguntar a cualquiera es como sentir que me volvió a latir el corazón-_ dije caminando hacia ella.

_-Bella, tu eres el amor de mi vida… la única mujer que ame y amare! Sino eres tu no es nadie! Créeme que lo intente pero ya me canse...!_ – dije cuando llegue al frente de ella tomándola de la cintura.

_-Edward… que es lo que quieres de mi?-_ dijo Bella mirándome a los ojos

Acaricie su rostro con delicadeza, provocando que se tensara, tome su cuello y recosté mi frente de la suya con los ojos cerrados. Bese su frente, dejando mis labios en ella por un rato sin poderme creer que la tenía entre mis brazos. Roce mi nariz con la suya, llegue a la altura de sus labios y una parte de ella se tenso, hasta se resistió pero eso no me detuvo… Junte nuestros labios con sus manos en mi pecho tratando de detenerme aunque sin mucha voluntad he de admitir.

En ese momento me perdí en sus labios, en el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, intensifique el beso con mi lengua pidiendo acceso a su boca, conforme me lo permitió su cuerpo se rindió ante mí. Sus manos tomaron mi cabello para acercarme más a ella.

**Bella POV**

Despues de escucharlo, me encontraba en shock… es decir, había vuelto con Victoria pero aparentemente se convirtió en un infierno para ambos, en parte lo entendía porque yo haría lo mismo por hacer feliz a mi hija. Pude sentir la sinceridad y el dolor en cada una de sus palabras pero aun me era difícil confiar en el.

Jacob fue hablar con el…DIOS! Y le dije eso! Quizás era algo loco pero en realidad si encajaba todo, no podía tapar el sol con un dedo, no estoy seguro que haya planeado lo que paso pero de algo que estaba segura era que no había sincero conmigo…

Que significaba esto? Ahora que nos habíamos dicho todo… que pasaría? Es decir, esto no cambiaba nada o si?

Me saco de mis pensamientos, el contacto de sus manos con mi cintura, me tense al instante tratando de retroceder pero no me lo permitió.

_-Edward que es lo que quieres de mi?- _dije con pesar.

No me respondió simplemente se acerco mas a mí, el contacto de su piel con la mia me hizo cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por las sensaciones que se estaban despertando de mi después de tanto tiempo… el único capaz de revivirlas era Edward Cullen.

Cuando sus labios rozaron los míos, trate de apartarlo, el miedo de salir de nuevo lastimaba me invadió pero todo era una mas excusa para no asumir lo que sentía… era momento de dejar de ser una cobarde y luchar por lo que quería. Yo tenía derecho a ser feliz y sabia que sino eran junto a el… nunca sería completamente feliz pero, por otra parte, tenia millones de dudas con respecto a el y a lo que había sucedido.

Entrelace mis dedos en su cabello acercándolo más a mí, tomo mi cintura mas fuerte haciendo que arqueara mi espalda mientras nuestras lenguas comenzaban una danza de frenesí imposible de detener.

Me apoyo en una pared y prácticamente nuestros cuerpos tenían el dominio sobre nosotros, mis manos viajaban por su espalda y las suyas tomaban con fuerzas mis caderas presionándolas contra el.

Escuche el llanto de mi pequeña al fondo, al parecer se había despertado. Mi pensamiento se nublo y aparte un poco a Edward.

_-Te Amo…No ha pasado un minuto que no lo haga…-_ dijo acariciando mi rostro.

_-Edward… Lizzie está llorando debo ir a verla debe tener hambre-_ dije mirándolo a los ojos.

_-Claro, claro… quieres que prepare un biberón?-_ dijo todo nervioso, dejando completamente idiotizada con su rol de padre.

_-No, yo lo hago porque no vas a verla, si?-_ dije sonriéndole sin poder evitar sonrojarme. Definitivamente le daría el jugar que tenía en la vida de nuestra hija, sobre darle un lugar en la mía aun tenía muchas cosas que resolver y aclarar.

_-Claro… Bella…-_ dijo acariciando mi mejilla y besando mi frente antes de irse al cuarto.

Prepare el biberón completamente distraída y perdida entre lo que había pasado esta mañana, y todos los cambios que se vendrían. Camine hacia el cuarto, encontré a Edward sentado con Lizzie en su regazo.

_-Yo soy tu papa! Sabes te voy a decir un secreto… Te Amo más que a mi vida! Tu y tu hermano son lo más importante en mi vida, eres la luz de mi mundo! Tu y tu madre lo son todo para mí! Siempre me tendrás te lo juro… mi ángel!-_ dijo acunándola en su pecho.

-Creo que es hora de comer...- dije acercándome y sonriéndole a ambos.

-Puedo?- dijo Edward, yo asentí y le di el biberón.

Verlo alimentarla mientras la admiraba como si fuera un tesoro que acababa de descubrir, despertó en mi una paz y la sensación de encontrarme en casa, donde se supone debería estar de donde nunca debi haberme ido. Sin pensarlo, me arrodille a su lado y acaricia la mejilla de mi bebe, mientras recostaba mi cabeza del brazo de Edward, nos quedamos mirando un buen rato hasta que Lizzie comenzó a jalar la camisa de su.. papa.

_-Papa?-_ dijo Maty restregándose los ojos en la puerta.

-Ven acá, mi dormilón- dije haciendo que viniera corriendo a mis brazos, nos quedamos abrazados un rato, hasta que lizzie comenzó a reclamar a su hermano, era divino verla extenderle los brazos con desespero.

-_Es amor a primera vista…- _dije mirándolos a ambos.

_-Ven lizzie! Vamos a ver una peli!-_ dijo Maty levantándose y tomando la mano de su hermanita para ir a la sala.

Nos quedamos viendo a los dos caminar de la mano por el pasilla antes de levantarnos y seguirlos. Nos sentamos en cada extremo del sofá, yo los niños en el medio de ambos. Edward y yo cruzábamos miradas y sonrisas inocentes, me levante a hacer cotufas y servir unos refrescos. Sin darme cuenta, Edward vino detrás de mi tomándome de la cintura apenas llegamos a la cocina.

_-Gracias…Gracias…Mil Gracias! Bella! Me siento que en menos de 24 horas me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo! No creía poderte amas mas hasta el dia de hoy…-_ dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

_-Edward por favor, permitas que me aleje… no me vuelvas a dejar! - _dije mirándolo a los ojos y agarrándome a su camisa como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Me sentía completamente vulnerable en sus brazos, como una muneca de porcelana que pudiera romperse y me puse a llorar, no quería estar sola mas nunca y menos después de todo esto, no creo que tenga las fuerzas para hacerlo de nuevo. El me aferro fuerte contra su pecho y me beso con amor y una dulzura que solo el podría transmitir en un beso.

_-Mi Bella! Todo va a estar bien… nadie nos separara! Te lo prometo- _dijo Edward sin alejarse un milímetro.

_-Aun tengo muchas dudas y cosas por aclarar… se que no será fácil! Ni siquiera se a donde vamos o si esto ira alguna parte, Edward… pero solo se que ya no tengo la fuerza necesaria para mantenerme alejada de ti_- dije escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

_-Lo se! Pero se que me amas como yo a ti… eso me basta para enfrentarme al mundo si es necesario por ti y por mis hijos- _dijo besando mi cabello.

Una vez que me calme, volvimos a la sala. Nos sentamos con los niños a terminar de ver Piratas del Caribe, el fin del mundo, es decir, no es que fuera una película para niños pero ambos parecían estarla disfrutando. Maty le decía a lizzie cuando taparse los ojos para que no se asustara, eran realmente adorables parecían que se hubiera criado juntos estos años.

Al rato, Maty tenía su cabeza en mis piernas luchando contra el sueno, mientras Lizzie se encontraba acunada en el brazo de su padre completamente dormida con un chupón en la boca, mientras yo al igual que mi pequeño luchaba por no quedarme dormida en el hombro de Edward, que me estaba abrazando.

-_Duerme mi amor…- _dijo Edward besando mi frente, inmediatamente me hundi en un profundo sueño.

Me despertó una vibración en mi cadera, al parecer era el celular de Edward que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mire a los lados Maty estaba dormida con su cabeza en mis piernas, igual que Lizzie y Edward a mi otro lado. Con cuidado saque el celular y vi que en la pantalla decía…. llamando Victoria…

No supe que hacer hasta que Edward abrió los ojos y me miro con curiosidad al ver mi cara.

_-Mi bella que pasa? Contesta y quien sea dile que estoy dormido…_-dijo Edward bostezando.

_-Es Victoria...-_dije con un nudo en la garganta.

________________________________________________________

Bueno chicas! Aquí tienen! Espero sus opiniones acerca de esta reconciliación, era lo que esperaban o no?

Antes de irme y desearles un feliz fin de semana! Aquí les dijo el link de mi nuevo fic… el summary es el siguiente:

_En el instituto Midnight asisten los gemelos Robert Thomas y Edward Anthony Cullen, pero hasta en el mundo de los vampiros sus poderes son increíbles. Que sucederá cuando las hermanas Swan ingresen a esta academia sin saber los peligros que esconde?_

Se llama the Twins of Midnight: .net/s/1515613/1/The_twins_of_Midnight.


	12. Ahora somos cuatro

**Buenas Noches chicas!**

**Aquí tienen un próximo capítulo de esta beautiful mess jajaja**

**Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y el resto a mi cabecita!**

*******************

**Edward POV**

No podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aquí me encontraba con mi pequeña en brazos, a la mujer de mi vida y a mi hijo. Me negaba al despertar de aquel sueño cuando sentí vibró mi celular, abrí mis ojos con miedo pensando que todo aquello iba a desvanecerse en algún momento, pero mi hija aún seguía en mi brazos, Bella y Maty junto a mí.

Cuando Bella me extendió el celular y vi que era Victoria, le pregunté que quería que hiciera ella simplemente encogió los hombres pero pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Ahora tenía que pensar por cuatro personas y definitivamente hablar con Victoria por vía telefónica estas cosas no era lo más inteligente que podría hacer, por eso apagué mi celular y lo tiré al otro mueble.

_-No quiero que te preocupes, cuando llegué yo me encargaré de todo! Se que aún no confías en mí pero con hechos te demostraré que ahora ustedes tres son lo más importante en mi vida-_ dijo acariciando su rostro.

Ella simplemente recostó su cabeza en mi hombre con tristeza. Tenía que demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella y mis hijos.

_-Debemos ir acostar a los niños-_ dijo secando unas lágrimas de sus ojos y levantándose con cuidado de no despertar a Maty, yo hice lo mismo y puse a Liz en sus brazos mientras cargaba a mi hijo.

Una vez que acostamos a los niños se escapo rápidamente a la sala donde comenzó a recoger las cosas de manera nerviosa.

_-Bella…-_ parecía no escucharme- _Bella…_

No tuve otra alternativa que tomarla por los brazos y darle la vuelta para que me mirara.

_-Déjame Edward! _

_-No… Mirame a los ojos. Voy a luchar por esto, te lo juro- _la abracé fuerte contra mi pecho hasta que sentí las lágrimas correr por su rostro.

_-Te Amo Bella… Nunca he dejado de hacerlo… Aquí estoy y no me voy a ir, tendrían que matarme para alejarme de ti y quitarme el tesoro de ver crecer a nuestros hijos a nuestro lado._

_-Tengo miedo… no solo temo porque mí sino por nuestra hija, ella no tiene la culpa de nada. _

_-Escúchame bien, una vez me equivoqué al no perseguirte por el mundo, ahora no dudes lo haría. Estamos juntos en esto, y no permitiré nadie les ponga un dedo encima._

_-Edward… Nunca logré dejar de amarte…-_ dijo Bella separando su rostro de mi pecho para ponernos uno frente al otro.

Era un ángel… Mi ángel, me quedé unos segundos admirando su hermoso rostro, sus ojos chocolate, acaricie su cabello que tanto extrañaba entre mis dedos, sus labios suaves y tiernos… irresistibles para mí. Mientras acariciaba su rostro mis labios se unieron con los suyos en un dulce beso llenó de amor.

Tomé su cintura mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, profundizamos el beso dejando que nuestras lenguas danzarán al compás de nuestros labios y nuestros cuerpos.

Quería tomarla y llevármela lejos, donde nadie pudiera arruinar esta felicidad, ser una familia. La cargué y caminé hacia a su habitación mientras con dulces besos recorría cada parte de su rostro.

Apenas entramos con delicadeza la recosté en la cama cuidando no apoyar mi peso sobre ella. Con sus dedos recorría todo mi rostro, mi cabello y mi pecho como si fuera un espejismo.

_-No me voy a desaparecer, mi amor… Quiero entrar de nuevo a tu corazón ponerle candado y botar la llave para que nadie me saque de ahí_

_-Para que quieres entrar si ya estas ahí…Nadie nunca te ha sacado. Creo que esa llave la botaste hace mucho tiempo._

_-Te Amo Te Adoro… Eres mi vida! –_ dije juntando nuestros labios, en aquel momento sus manos tomaron mi cabello con pasión.

Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo con agilidad, recordando cada curva y cada parte de su piel, me encontraba en mi hogar porque mi sitio estaba donde ella estuviera. Sin embargo, no quería presionarla, sabía que todo aquello era un paso muy importante después de todo lo que había pasado y yo esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Poco a poco y en contra de mi cuerpo fue bajando la intensidad del beso, y al separar nuestros labios nuestros ojos permanecieron cerrados unos instantes para luego encontrarse.

_-Debes estar cansada… quiero que descanses yo velaré tus sueños mi Bella.- _dije porque sabía que había trabajado toda la noche.

Me levanté con cuidado pero ella tomó fuerte mi camisa, sentí pena en ese momento por todo el tiempo que había estado sola por mi culpa, por mi conformismo. Le di un dulce beso y me levanté a cerrar las cortinas, me quité mi camisa dejándola en el suelo, deshice la cama para cubrirla y me acosté al lado de ella atrayéndola a mi pecho, le hice cariños en la espalda hasta que poco a poco fue cediendo ante el sueño.

_-Vamos amor, duerme, no me iré a ninguna parte… _

Había decidido mudarme a mi casa de la playa quedaba cerca de acá, mañana recogería mis cosas y las de Maty, nos mudaríamos ahí, al llegar Victoria ya hablaríamos y tendría que entender que lo nuestro acabo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me fui quedando dormido aferrado a la cintura de mi Bella…

_-Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_ gritó Maty prácticamente en mi oído, al abrir los ojos vi a Liz con las manos en la boca mientras se reía.

_-Shhhhh! Bella está durmiendo…_ - dije simulando molestia pero de verdad no había mejor despertar que este.

_-Si Lizzie, el es nuestro papiiiii… tuyo y mío tenemos que compartirlo_- le explicó Maty dejándome completamente en shock, era increíble que se llevarán tan… como hermanos.

_-Oshoooooo…!-_ dijo Liz mostrando a su peluche.

_-No… Oso es tuyo! Es como la Tele es de los dos!-_ dijo Maty realmente sentía que sobraba en esa conversación.

No pude evitar sonreír idiotizado cuando vi como Elizabeth con su mano se despeinaba su cabello mientras simulaba estarle dando vueltas al asunto.

_-Eso lo saco de ti…-_ dijo Bella abriendo los ojos.

_-Sabes porque le puse Elizabeth? Por tu madre… tu padre dice que es exactamente igual a ella._

_-Mi padre?_

_-Bueno… si, es que yo fui con una quemadura al hospital y ahí conoció a Elizabeth no pude negarle que era su nieta. Le hice prometer que no te diría nada hasta que yo te lo dijera_.

_-Ya es oficial que todo el mundo sabía menos yo…-_ le conté a Bella, como había llegado a la conclusión que todos me escondían algo.

_-Hubiera sido más fácil que me preguntarás!-_ dijo Maty. Se me había olvidado que teníamos audiencia.

_-Si claro! Como si me hubieras dicho!-_ dije con sarcasmo alborotando su cabello.

_-Oye tu crees que porque tu no te peinas, todos tenemos que estar despeinados!_- dijo Bella burlándose y despeinándome aún más.

Después de un rato terminamos todos riéndonos y haciéndonos cosquillas en la cama cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa y sin reparo conteste.

_-Si?-_ dije aún entre risas, mientras una batalla campal se llevaba acabo a mi alrededor.

_-Hola Edward!-_ dijo Alice muy entusiasta como siempre.

_-Hola y como tu…-_ realmente no sonaba nada sorprendida de que haya sido yo el que contestará.

_-Por Dios Edward! Crees que fue por casualidad que actué así esta mañana, gracias a Dios no te hiciste el difícil y supiste seguir las pistas! No podía decirte nada pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera hacerme pasar por mala actriz._

_-Entonces se supone que debo decir… Gracias?_

_-Si, no estaría nada mal! Ahora bien! Dado que tu quería hacer una parrillada, estamos comprando todo. Nos vemos en un par de hora donde tu padre. Saludos a Bells y a los niños!_

_-Alice…-_ colgó antes de poder protestar, no era que no quisiera compartir con ellos, pero me sentía bastante egoísta en estos momentos, quería a Bella, Lizzie y Maty solo para mí.

_-Que pasó? Edward_

_-Alice… le dio por inventar hacer una parrillada… dice que en un par de horas estemos donde mi padre._

_-Estás haciendo un puchero…_- dijo Bella levantando una ceja

_-Si… porque no quiero ir! Quiero quedarme contigo aquí-_ dije tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a mí, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por mi cercanía, una parte de mi se sintió satisfecha al saber que no había perdido esa influencia.

_-Podríamos hacernos los enfermos o inventar algo…- _dije poniendo a milímetros nuestros labios.

_-Es una oferta tentadora pero sabes bien que se aparecerá acá y tiene llave…-_ dijo Bella riéndose de mí inútil intento de escape.

Al menos quería una buena despedida de este momento, tomé su pierna bajo las sábanas colocándola en mi cintura acercando su cuerpo al mío, Bella reaccionó al instante con sus brazos acercándome aún más a ella haciendo que nuestros labios se fundieran y nuestras lengua desesperadas pidieran unirse.

_-Váyanse a un hotel!-_ dijo Maty rodando los ojos.

Bella escondió su cara en mi rostro riéndose de la situación mientras yo acariciaba su pierna o mejor dicho su pantalón que estorbaba en este momento, bueno en el caso de que no hubiera público claro. Cuando alce la vista a ver a mis hijos, era una escena de fotografía, Maty le tapa los ojos a su hermana mientras ella abrazaba una almohada.

_-ito! Tiero verrrr!!!-_ dijo Lizzie luchando con la mano de su hermano.

_-Vengan acá!-_ dije con un brazo atrayéndolos a mí- _mejor no preguntó quién te enseño a decir eso…_

_-Tenemos que ir adonde sus abuelos, tienen que prepararse!- _dijo Bella buscando soltar su amarre pero no la deje- _Edward vamos…_

Le di un beso bastante salvaje comparado con los anteriores, tomándola por el cuello como demandando lo que era mío. Necesite de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para separarme.

_-Mis Ojossssss!!!-_ dijo Maty payaseando mientras salía corriendo del cuarto.

_-Ahora sí… puedes irte-_ dije dejándola con los labios rojos- _A ver vamos mi princesa, quiero que estés incluso más preciosa aunque no se si aquello sea posible._

Cargué a mi pequeña y nos levantamos de la cama.

_-Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii amosss!!!-_ dijo Lizzie llamando con la mano a Bella.

Una hora después cuando ya era bastante entrada la noche y todos estábamos listos en el garaje.

-No crees que es tarde para sacar a los niños?- dije con seriedad.

_-Edward Anthony… quieres pasar la silla de Liz a tu carro antes que me harte y me vaya sola!-_ dijo Bella con una mirada de felicidad, definitivamente haría todo por mantener esa mirada.

_-De acuerdo, mi Bella-_ dije acercándome a besar la nariz de mi Liz y la de Bella, haciendo que ambas rieran, aquello era música para mis oídos.

_-Vamos hijo! Ayúdame!-_ dije abrazando a Maty.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, estacioné y vi a Bella un poco nerviosa desabrochando su cinturón.

-_Sino quieres decirles nada aún o no quieres hablar de eso, esta bien por mí, Bella._

_-Que se supone que debo decirles Edward? De verdad no se… _

_-Puedes decirle que… Te Amo y que estás considerando darme un lugar en tu vida y en la de mi hija._

_-En la vida de Lizzie ya tienes un lugar_.

_-Y en la tuya?-_ dije aún con mis ojos conectados con los suyos.

_-Bella dile que siiiiii!!! No quiero que te vayas lejos y te lleves a mi hermana_- dijo Maty con la mano agarrada de Liz con una mirada de ilusión.

_-No me llevaré a tu hermana a ninguna parte, cariño- _dijo Bella mirando a Maty y luego a mi, tomó mi mano fuerte y yo no pude más que llevar nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta mi boca y besarlas sin dejar de mirarla.

Bella desvió su mirada hacia la casa, haciendo que yo volteará a ver que observaba y no podía ser más que Alice con las manos en la cintura llamándonos mientras Jazz luchaba por meterla a la casa de nuevo.

_-Papi no puedo con esto!-_ dijo Maty frustrado al no poder sacarle el cinturón de la silla de Elizabeth para poder bajarla.

_-Vamos!-_ dijo Bella tomando aire, yo acaricié su rostro y bajamos del auto.

Yo tomé a Lizzie en brazos, con la pañalera guindada de mi hombro mientras Bella trataba de peinar a Maty y acomodando su camisa como toda una madre.

_-Creo esta tan guapo como su padre!-_ dije burlándome de la escena.

_-Callate Cullen! Vamos mi pequeño orangután-_ dijo Bella entre lanzando su mano con la de Maty mientras el parecía viviendo un sueño.

_-BELLAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_ dijo Alice saltándole encima a Bella

_-MATYYYYYYY!!!!!-_ dijo Alice agachándose para abrazar a mi hijo.

-_Alice me vas a reventar un tímpano! Y vas afixiar a mi hijo!-_ dije tapándome un oído con mi mano libre, Liz me imitó sin dejar de reírse.

_-Quieres dejar de molestarme, Edward… Mira que me la debes!-_ dijo Alice haciendo rodar los ojos.

_-Alice! Deja entrar a mis nietos! Quieres?-_ gritó Esme desde adentro de la casa.

Entramos todos como una familia, con Alice dando saltitos adelante.

_-A buena hora hombre!-_ dijo Jazz acercándose a mí.

Todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, como si fuera una mañana de Navidad.

_-Sino estuviera tan feliz en este momento, te quitaría el hable por no haberme dicho nada, Jasper._

_-Lo siento, Edward… No tuve elección._

_-Yo también lo siento… De verdad- _dijo Rose abrazada a Emmett.

_-Basta ya! No debemos hablar de eso… lo importante es que ahora los cuatro están aquí, estamos aquí para compartir como una familia_- dijo Esme.

_-y a comer! De verdad madre me estás matando de hambre, sino llegabas pronto, Edward, juro que te iba a buscar yo mismo!- _dijo Emmett desesperado.

_-FAMILIA!-_ dijo Carlisle entrando a la sala.

_-Hola abuelo!-_ dijo Maty abrazado a Bella.

Mi padre pareció quedarse en shock al verme con Lizzie en brazos, pude como Bella miró al piso sonrojándose al instante.

_-Amor, trate de llamarte pero…-_ dijo Esme algo apenada por no haberlo preparado para este momento.

_-Como estás? Papá-_ dije sonriéndole mientras Lizzie jugaba con los botones de mi camisa.

_-Cariño, todo esta bien! Porque no vas a buscar unas botellas de vino al sótano –_ dijo Esme tratando de apaciguar la tensión del momento.

_-Yo te acompaño-_ dije cruzando una mirada con Bella.

Seguí a mi padre al sótano con Liz en brazos, apenas estuvimos solos, tenía que decirle que todo estaba bien aunque entendiera como fue capaz de siendo padre no haberme dicho nada.

_-Papá, de verdad, no estoy molesto contigo por no haberme dicho nada… Es solo quizás sorprendido._

_-Quiero que me perdones, como padre se la felicidad que es tener un hijo, el orgullo que es tenerte y ni yo ni nadie tenía derecho de apartarte de compartir con tu hija. Pero no me pertenecía a mi… no era mi decisión._

_-Te perdono… De verdad, quiero pasar la página y comenzar de cero con mi familia y Bella. Tengo razones de sobras para reclamarles a todos pero no quiero seguir haciendo las cosas mal.- dije mientras besaba la frente de Lizzie._

_-Estoy orgulloso de ti porque eres mucho mejor hombre que yo._

_-Entonces deberías estar orgulloso de ti, papá, porque lo que soy es gracias a ti._

Ambos entramos a la sala con los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas. Fuimos a la terraza donde estaban los demás, me uní a Jasper y Emmett que estaban discutiendo sobre cuando el carbón estaba listo para montar la carne.

_-Será que en algún momento, podrán hacer una carne asada sin mí o sin incendiar la casa?-_ dije burlándome de ellos.

_-Tioshooooooooooo!!!!-_ dijo Lizzie intentando guiñarle un ojo a Emmett.

_-Hola mi pequeña osita-_ dijo Emmett sonriéndole.

Puse con cuidado a Lizzie en el piso sin perder de vista como corría adonde Maty.

_-Edward? Vamos no se va a desvanecer… Es la niña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida-_ dijo Jasper suspirando.

_-Creo que Alice y tu deberían… tu sabes…-_ dije sonriéndole.

_-Estamos en eso!-_ dijo Jasper con picardía.

_-y Bella?-_ dije mirando a todos lados buscándola.

_-Esta en la cocina con las chicas terminando de arreglar todo para la cena-_ dijo Jasper.

La carne estaba casi lista cuando escuché a Maty llorar inmediatamente salí corriendo y a la sala para encontrarme con mi hijo al final de la escalera tomándose el tobillo con las manos.

-Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- decía entre llantos.

-Mi bebé!!! Qué pasó???- dijo Bella agachándose para revisarlo. Yo corrí detrás de ella.

-Dejame ver…- dije tomando su tobillo.

En aquel momento llegó Lizzie corriendo y se apoyó en el hombro de su mamá para ver a Maty, cuando vio estaba llorando comenzó a arrugar la cara para llorar.

_-Estoy bien… Estoy bien… No llores Eli-_ dijo Maty secándose las lágrimas aguantando el dolor.

_-De conmigo corazón-_ dijo Esme cargando a mi hija.

_-No te preocupes, campeón, vas a estar bien! Rose puedes buscar un poco de hielo?-_ dije mientras cargaba a Maty y lo recostaba en el sofá poniendo su pie en alto haciendo una pila con cojines.

_-Podré caminar, papá?-_ dijo Maty asustado.

_-Claro que si! Solo debes reposar un poco y nada de andar corriendo, no te preocupes?-_ dije besando su frente.

_-Puedes llamar a mamá?-_ dijo Maty dejándome totalmente en shock la primera vez que lo había dicho por el momento no lo asimile pero ahora sí. Bella y yo cruzamos miradas.

_-Aquí estoy…-_ dijo Bella tomando su mano.

_-Yo… yo lo siento… no debí decir eso-_ dijo Maty con lágrimas en sus ojos pero no por el dolor.

_-No no no no! No dijiste nada malo, mi niño! Tu eres mi bebé, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás! Pero yo no soy tu madre… a pesar de que no hay cosa que deseará más en el mundo-_ dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba.

_-Pero si eres la mami de mi hermana porque no puedes ser mi mami?_

Yo estaba apunto de arrancarme el cabello, no sabía que decir o que hacer. Sabía que todo esto era nuevo y complicado para mi hijo. Yo también deseaba que fuera su hijo pero la verdad es que no lo era, aunque por mucho Bella era mucho mejor madre que Victoria.

_-Corazón, tienes dos madres, tu mami bella y tu… otra mamá! Eres muy afortunado al tener dos madres, aparte de tu abuela!-_ dijo Esme acercándose al ver que ninguno sabíamos que decir.

Maty la miró no muy convencido pero al final sonrió y Lizzie vino corriendo con su manta a montarse en el sofá y secar las lágrimas de su hermano. Aquello hizo que todos suspiráramos, puse mis manos en los hombros de Bella para levantarla y nos quedamos abrazados viendo como Maty abrazaba a su hermana.

Después de cenar donde mi padre, llegamos a casa de Bella con los niños completamente dormidos. Luego de acostarlos, ella me acompaño a la puerta.

-Buenas Noches Bella…- dije con nostalgia en mis ojos.

Probablemente era algo normal que me quedará pero no quería presionarla, porque no sabía si podría controlarme. De verdad me moría por sentirla en mis brazos y unir su cuerpo con el mió. Nos invadió un silencio mientras yo admiraba cada detalle y añoraba que todo aquello fuera mío hasta lo que mis ojos no veían, amaba a Bella como a nadie creí amaría en mi vida.

-Buenas Noches Edward…- dijo y yo no podía irme sin antes sentir que una parte de ella seguía siendo mía, necesitaba saber que me amaba como yo a ella.

Me acerque y tomé su cara entre mis manos, cerrando mis ojos mientras unía nuestras frentes, ella cerró los ojos y abrazó mi cintura.

_-No quiero irme… si quieres puedo dormir en la sala pero no creo poder dormir o siquiera respirar sin saber que estás cerca- _dije sin abrir mis ojos.

_-No te vayas…_

Estaba en el sofá que Bella me había preparado dando vueltas tiré mi camisa al suelo con algo de molestia. No lograba conciliar el sueño, cuando me di por vencido me levanté quedándome un rato parado enfrente a la terraza viendo el mar y escuchando las olas.

_-Tampoco puedes dormir…_

Volteé para ver a Bella, con una camisa mía… que no debía desde hace años. Aquella dejaba ver el comienzo de su ropa interior blanca. Poco a poco fui subiendo mi vista hasta encontrarme con sus ojos fijos en mi pecho, su cabello estaba desordenado como el mió confirmación que había dado tantas vueltas como yo antes de levantarse.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos… antes que nuestros cuerpos tomarán el control…

**Victoria POV**

WTF??? Dónde estará Edward? Era extraño que no contestará su celular, porque seguramente creía que quería hablar con Mathías.

Llame a la casa inmediatamente pero tampoco nadie contestaba, en casa debería estar oscureciendo y solo por una buena razón él no estaría ahí.

Decidí llamar a Tanya, mi mejor amiga, la había dejado encargada de que me notificará cualquier novedad, hace unos días había tenido visto algunas llamadas perdidas en mi celular.

_-Hola amiga! Es Vicky!-_ dije apenas contestó.

-_Oh Vicky! Llevó días tratando de localizarte… te tengo una noticia y espero estés sentada!-_ dijo Tanya.

-_Que está pasando? Edward no contesta mis llamadas…-_ dije con preocupación sabía que algo estaba mal.

_-Volvió… Isabella volvió hace unos días!-_ dijo Tanya con alarma.

_-QUÉ? Eso lo explica todo… seguro está con ella pero cómo? Si ella cree que el la engañó?-_ dije pensando en voz alta.

_-No tengo ni idea! Vicky pero creo debes regresar sino quieres quedarte sin Edward y sin tu hijo-_ dijo Tanya y definitivamente tenía razón.

-Tengo que colgar, te avisaré para que me busques al aeropuerto- dije antes de colgar.

La única manera que Bella lo perdonará era que Jacob hubiera hablado. Hace meses que no sabía de él, sin analizarlo siquiera ni saber que le diría, lo llamé deseando que no hubiera cambiado aquel número que me dio la última vez que lo vi.

_-Jacob?_

_-Si…_

************************

**Bueno chicas! Disculpen la demora… lo siento mucho pero entre mi nuevo fic y cosas personales se me ha complicado el asunto.**

**Como pueden ver JACOB BACK! Para todas las enlistadas en el TEAM JACOB Jajaja por petición de una persona en especial, no lo voy a matar como te dijeron por ahí! Jajaja**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos una recompensa como Dios manda jaja! Este capítulo realmente es un poco mas tranquilo y vemos a esta potencial familia feliz pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, pues lamento decirles que las cosas se pondrán difícil pero el amor lo puede todo o eso creo yo!**

**Alguien me preguntó cuantos capítulos le quedan, lamento decirles que faltan pocos capítulos, no soy amante de alargar las historias sin necesidad, aproximadamente tengo planificado dos o tres capítulos más. **

**Mels!**


	13. Noche Perfecta

**Chicas me van a matar porque me he tardado mucho y este capítulo es corto pero creo que bastante intenso.**

**Un par de personitas creo que me amarán al final! **

**Pide perdón por lo abandonado que tengo este fic, pero prometo ponerme al día, les dejo este abre boca intenso a mi parecer de cómo se desarrollaran los hechos.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a PrinzeziitaCullen…!**

**********************

**Edward POV**

Al verla estuve completamente convencido que mi vida se había detenido el día que se fue y volvió a comenzar con su regreso. No podía concibir un mundo en donde ella no estuviera, lo era absolutamente todo para mí.

Cada célula de mi cuerpo la reclamaba, mis brazos estaban hechos para sostenerla, mis labios para besar los suyos, mis ojos para ver el tesoro de verla vivir, mi corazón para latir al son del suyo y mi alma únicamente estaba completa al sentir su calidez.

Nuestras miradas permanecieron conectadas durante largos segundos, en aquel momento las palabras estaban de más. Me sentía como si estuviera viendo a la otra parte de mí que llevaba toda mi vida buscando, como si fuera la primera vez que mis ojos admiraban su perfección.

Comencé a caminar hacia donde Bella permanecía inmóvil, apenas estuve al alcance de sus manos. El rocé de sus dedos en mi pecho y mi espalda hizo que una descarga de electricidad invadiera todo mi cuerpo, yo tomé su cara entre mis manos sin poder negarle a mis ojos el vicio de perderse en los suyos. Necesitaba saber que esto era real o si me encontraba en el más delicioso de los sueños del que ansiaba nunca despertar.

Mis manos bajaron de sus mejillas a sus hombros dejándolos totalmente al descubierto, sin embargo los botones en su pecho impidieron a mi camisa llegar a su destino en el suelo. Rocé sus labios en un suave beso que pronto cobró vida en una desesperada demostración de necesidad.

Me deje caer en el sofá detrás de mí atrayéndola conmigo pero se resistió rompiendo el beso que nos unía, aún mis manos seguían en su cintura mientras alzaba mi rostro hacía el suyo. Su manos apartaron los mechones de mi cara al mismo tiempo que en su cara de dibujaba una sonrisa temblorosa, sin romper el contacto visual desabotone los últimos botones de su camisa dejando sus pantys y su vientre expuesto ante mí. Cerré mis ojos cuando mis labios besaron su vientre plano perdiéndome en un sin fin de sensaciones, sus manos se aferraban a mi cabello mientras mi lengua marcaba su territorio.

Mis manos saliéndose de mi control, tomaron su cintura con fuerza mientras mi espalda se recostaba del sofá haciendo que cada rodilla cayera a un lado de mi cuerpo, tomé su cuello atrayéndola a mis labios necesitados de sus besos. Bella pusó una mano en mi pecho apartándome un poco mientras con una mano desabrochaba el resto de los botones y yo complete la tarea dejando la camisa en el suelo. Mi boca provecho este movimiento para atrapar uno de sus senos haciendo que un pequeño gemido emitiera de su boca, mi lengua jugaba con su pezón mientras una de mis manos se encontraba firme al final de su espalda acariciando el borde de su ropa interior.

Me apresuré a estimular el resto de su pecho, haciendo que su cabeza de inclinará hacía atrás dejando que todo su cabello cayera como cascada sobre su desnuda espalda.

-Bella…- dije besando la piel en el medio de sus senos, la mano en su espalda bajo lo suficiente para llegar a su centro apartando la delgada tela de su ropa interior.

-Edward…- dijo bella al sentir el roce de mis dedos con su humedad, mis dedos acariciaron su clítoris con lentitud encontrando el punto más sensible con rapidez, lo supe al ver como su vientre se contrajo.

Quería sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, experimentar cada sensación, dejar que nuestros cuerpos se reencontraran en todos los sentidos que pudieran existir. Para lo que deseaba esa posición no me lo permitía por eso, me levanté haciendo que sus piernas abrazarán mi cintura, invertimos la posición que teníamos antes.

Me arrodillé entre sus piernas, coloque mis manos a ambos lados de su cadera haciendo que las alzará para deshacerme de la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Mis labios besaron su vientre marcando un camino hasta su vagina, mi lengua la estimulaba mientras mis dedos entraban y salían de su cavidad haciendo que todo su cuerpo se retorciera indicándome que pronto acabaría, aumentando el ritmo de mis dedos me levanté para recostarme encima de ella, inmediatamente su cara se escondió en mi cuello ahogando los gemidos reprimidos.

Cuando Bella acabo mi erección comenzaba a doler y el contacto con su vientre hacía que descargar de adrenalina recorrieran todo mi cuerpo haciéndome soltar pequeño gemidos.

-_Quiero que seas mía… No he dejado de esperarte un solo día! Mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma no han dejado de necesitarte o extrañarte ni un solo segundo_- dije buscando sus ojos.

-_Yo solo he sido tuya y solo seré tuya…tendría que volver a nacer para olvidarme de ti-_ dijo Bella acariciando mi espalda.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, mis sedientos labios que después de tanto tiempo habían encontrado el oasis en aquel desierto que era mi vida, demandaron sus labios mientras las manos de Bella bajaban mi pantalón, no pude evitar ayudarla a deshacerse de mi ropa debido a que ambos necesitábamos con urgencia convertirnos en uno…

Me levanté un poco apoyando mi peso en un brazo mientras observaba a Bella ante mí entregándose como aquella primera vez. Acaricié su vientre con mi mano mientras su cuerpo vibraba, puse mi otra mano con firmeza al final de su espalda levantando un poco su cadera hacía mí, mi pene rozó su entrada para luego penetrarla por completo. Bella no pudo contener el gemido y aquello solo desato todas las ganas de saciarme de ella en esto momento, sabía de antemano que estas ganas nunca se saciarían porque simplemente no podría cansarme jamás de estar con la mujer que amo.

Mis embestidas aumentaron su ritmo haciendo que ella se perdiera en un mar de excitación, sus ojos no podían permanecer abiertos, todo su cuerpo se retorcía, sus manos buscaban algún agarre, mientras sus labios luchaban por no soltar ningún gemido. Mi cuerpo subía y bajada al ritmo de mis embestidas sin tregua sin limitaciones, ambos estábamos apunto de venirnos, así que me recosté sobre su pecho brillante del sudor mientras mi mano presionaba su pecho contra el mío, aquellas últimas embestidas fueron lentas pero profundas. Me desplomé apoyando mi cabeza en hombro con la respiración agitada, ella acarició mi cabello, yo aún seguía dentro de ella me negaba a salir de ahí.

_-Te Amo…- _dijo Bella tan bajo que tuve apenas pude distinguir las palabras.

_-Yo también Te Amo… Mi Bella-_ dije recostando mi frente en la suya.

_-Repítelo…- _dijo Bella mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

_-Te Amo… Te Adoro! Eres mi vida Bella_- dije acariciando su mejilla.

Aquella noche nuestros cuerpos estaban insaciables de pasión, amor y locura. Esta fue una de las noches más largas de mi vida y la más hermosa. Estábamos en la terraza abrazamos mientras el sol anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día y de una nueva vida para ambos. Mis labios no podían dejar de besar sus hombros, su cuello, su cabello y cualquier parte de Bella que tuvieran al alcance.

_-Edward! Vamos que ya esta amaneciendo o pretendes que sigamos este ritmo el resto del día?-_ dijo Bella soltando risitas mientras besaba su cuello.

_-Sabes bien que yo no tendría ningún inconveniente! Te había dicho que te amo DEMASIADO?_- dije con una ceja levantada.

_-Mmmm bueno creo que 100000000 veces pero aún no es suficiente!- _dijo Bella sacándome la lengua.

_-Esa lengua… te la voy a morder, sabes?-_ dije acercándola aún más, nuevamente el pequeño edward estaba listo para jugar- _Esto es increíble! Ves lo que haces?_

_-Yo?-_ dijo Bella burlándose de mi, mientras pegaba su vientre más a mí rozando la erección cubierta por mi boxer, provocando que mis manos recorrieran su espalda desesperadamente de arriba hacia abajo.

_-Si TU y ya que tu empezaste… debes ayudarme con un problemita!-_ dijo con mi sonrisa más torcida.

_-Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_ dijo mi hija desde la sala, comenzando a llorar al no encontrar a nadie a la vista.

Bella me miró con los ojos como platos, yo simplemente la abracé con dulzura y besé su cabello.

-_Tranquila! No estamos haciendo nada malo, yo iré… si quieres ve a cambiarte_- dije sonriéndole ella simplemente asintió_- yo luego creo tomaré una ducha muy fría_

_-Buenos días mi princesa!-_ dije tomando mi pantalón del piso y colocándomelo antes de acercarme a cargar a mi pequeña. Cuando me vio estaba haciendo un puchero con los ojitos lleno de lágrimas_- Aquí estoy!_

Al cargarla se acurrucó en mis brazos y yo no pude más que quedarme un rato admirándola mientras con sus grandes ojos verdes igual a los míos me inspeccionaba con curiosidad. Con mi nariz acaricie la suya haciendo que soltará una carcajada que me dejo completamente embelezado. Hasta que escuche a Bella aclararse la garganta a mi lado, ya con mi camisa puesto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_-Iré a ducharme…- _dijo Bella dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

**Bella POV**

Aquella ducha fue como un somnífero para mí, ahora si estaba conciente del cansancio y del desgaste físico de cada parte de mi cuerpo, sin embargo, cuando recordaba cada detalle de anoche en mi cara se dibujaba una sonrisa y mis ojos brillaban como una mañana de navidad.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y con otra en la mano secando mi cabello, me paré en seco ante la imagen en mi cama. Edward se había quedado dormido y abrazaba a Lizzie con su brazo mientras nuestra pequeña jugaba con el cabello de su papá… si su papá, nunca creí vería algo así.

Sin hacer ruido, me coloque un vestido blanco de tiras en los hombros, bastante sencillo y cómodo, que me llegaba a la rodilla.

_-Vamos a dejar a papá dormir…-_ dije cargando a Lizzie con cuidado quién me miraba desconcertada. Tomé una cobija, lo arrope y acaricié su cabello antes de salir con nuestro tesoro en brazos.

Pase por el cuarto de Mathías, quien se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama negándose a levantarse.

_-Buenos días Maty!-_ dije sonriéndole.

_-Buenos días Ma…puedo dormir un poco más?-_ dijo abrazando una almohada, en realidad, empezaba a creer que algunas cosas mías habían hecho efecto en él porque eso sería algo que yo muy fácilmente diría.

_-Creo que somos tu y yo! Vamos cocinarle algo a papá y a tu hermano para cuando se despierten, de acuerdo?-_ dije caminando hacia la cocina.

Senté a Lizzie en su silla a ver televisión en la cocina mientras yo preparaba unos waffles, estaba terminando de hacer los últimos sonó el timbre. Fui a la puerta a abrir, sentí que me arrollaban para entrar, solo una persona podía hacer eso.

_-Buenos días Emmett!!!-_ dije sarcásticamente mientras entraban el resto de mis amigos.

Alice inmediatamente fue a buscar a Lizzie, mientras Rose y Jazz me saludaba.

_-Creo me vas a tener que ayudar a hacer más waffles porque tu querido futuro esposo va acabar con todos!-_ le dije a Rose haciendo que ambas nos riéramos.

-Estás muy contenta está mañana, me alegro por ti…- dijo Jazz evitando reírse.

_-Supongo que eso tiene que ver con que el carro de Edward este afuera, no?- _gritó Emmett desde la cocina.

_-Emmett Cullen si vuelves a hacer un comentario como ese… No la cuentas!-_ dijo Rose entrando a la cocina, donde Alice le hacia muecas a mi hija y Emmett se servía una torre de waffles.

_-Pero si es verdad! Acaso no es así, Bella?- _para ese entonces ya mi cara parecía un semáforo, no era capaz de decir nada.

Al rato se nos unió Maty, quien se unió a su tío oso con una torre de waffles, mientras Lizzie saltaba en el mueble con el vestido nuevo que le había traído Alice.

_-Elizabeth Marie…_

_-Cullen…- _dijo Edward entrando a la sala recién bañado con un jean que caía a la cadera sin camisa. Se veía tan sexy que se me olvido que iba a decir.

_-Cuidado te resbalas con la baba…-_ dijo Rose bajito a mi oído haciendo que pestañará, me sonrojará y evitará su mirada.

Edward se acercó abrazarme y darme un dulce beso haciendo que me desvaneciera en sus brazos.

_-Buenos días mi vida-_ dijo cargándome y dándome vueltas.

_-Te lo dije…-_ dijo Emmett a Rose.

_-Basta Amor!_

_-Buenos días dormilón!-_ dije sonriéndome mientras me bajaba.

_-¿Cómo amaneciste? hijo!_

_-Hey Hey! No se habla con la boca llena- _dije señalando con un dedo a Maty antes que contestará, él simplemente encogió los hombros haciendo que yo soltará una risa.

En aquel momento un llanto hizo que nos pusiéramos alerta, Liz se acercó llorando a donde estábamos todos. Supuse se había caído del sofá mientras saltaba pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que al primero que buscó fue a Edward, le tendió los brazos apenas llegó a sus pies.

_-Lizzie!!! Dónde te duele? Qué te paso?-_ dijo Edward alarmado cargándola.

_-Me tai, me lele atiii-_ dijo Elizabeth señalando su codo haciendo un puchero.

_-Aquí…-_ dijo Edward dándole un besito en el codo, haciendo que ella asintiera y recostara su cabeza en el hombro de su papá. Yo me acerqué acaricie su espalda y besé la frente de mi niña.

_-Dios! Te das cuenta que vas a tener a los niños más consentidos del universo entero?- _dijo Emmett con la boca llena.

_-Ese era mi desayuno…?-_ escuché a Edward desde la cocina, donde me encontraba sirviendo su desayuno.

_-No, aunque casi…-_ dije colocando su plato en la mesa.

_-Bells, ya desayunaste?-_ dijo bajando a Liz antes de acercarse a la mesa.

_-No, no tengo hambre…_

_-Pues vas a comer, de aquí comemos los dos_- dijo haciendo que me sentará en sus piernas.

_-Ay noooo!!!!-_ dijo Emmett tapándole los ojos a Maty mientras este se los tapaba a Lizzie, provocando que todos nos carcajeásemos.

_-Te Amo…_

_-yo te amo más mi Bella…_

**Jacob POV**

El día que salí de Estados Unidos conseguí trabajo rápidamente para volverme el corresponsal en Europa de una reconocida revista deportiva. Me gustaba mi trabajo, aunque admito no había pasado un día en que no me preguntará donde estaría Bella. En un par de oportunidades me había encontrado con Vicky, les aseguró que por pura casualidad, ninguno de los dos oponíamos a revivir viejos tiempos.

Aquella mañana me sorprendió su llamada, hasta estuve tentado a no responder pero quizás era algo importante.

_-Tenemos que hablar…Dónde estás?-_ dijo Vicky alterada.

_-En Francia, Qué sucede?_

_-Bella regresó… _

No supe que decir, mi mente estaba en blanco, durante mucho tiempo había esperado una llamada como esta pero nunca que realmente pudiera suceder. Mi Bella de regreso ¿Por qué ahora?

_-Jacob! Escúchame! Tienes que volver, algo me dice que regresó para buscar respuestas y reconciliarse con mi esposo._

_-Me estás llamando para que vaya ayudarte a rescatar tu matrimonio?_

_-No seas idiota! Jake! Acaso no quieres a Bella contigo? Eso no fue siempre tu sueño? Es tu oportunidad de recuperarla, te vas arrepentir sino lo intentas-_ hubo un silencio incómodo- _Sino quieres ayudarme! Perfecto! No te necesito!_

Cuando colgó el teléfono, una parte de mi se sintió aliviada de no haberme prestado para ese juego, sin embargo, no podía negar que mi sueño aún era el pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Bella.

Algo con lo que no contaba, en realidad no sabría como explicarlo, con el tiempo había aprendido a conocer bastante bien a Victoria y definitivamente era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr lo que ella quisiera. Si era mi Bella la que se atravesaba en su camino… un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, Edward estaba atado de manos dado que ella siempre pondría a Maty en el medio con el propósito de mantenerlo a raya. Tuve miedo al pensar todas las cosas que podría hacer Vicky, no dudaría en quitar a Bella del medio, no es paranoia ni exageración.

Si quería separarlos por mi no había problema, no obstante, el único que podría ponerle límites era yo, sino sería capaz de cualquier cosa por lograr su fin. Tomé mi teléfono para llamar a mi asistente.

_-Necesito un vuelo de regreso a Estados Unidos para hoy mismo…_

*********************

NO ME MATEN! OK? PROMETO QUE CONTINUARE PRONTOOOOOO… QUE LES PARECIO Y QUE SUGERENCIAS O IDEAS TIENEN PARA LO UE VENDRA?

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y COMPRESION JAJAJA

MELS


	14. Visitas y encuentros

**Chicas Disculpen la demoraaa!!! Como saben estuve de Vacaciones y antes de eso tuve una onda de inspiración con mi otro fic "Twins of Midnight", luego estaba el trabajo en fin!**

**A todas las que me preguntaron cuando actualizaría! POR FINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!! Jajaja**

**Espero les guste y espero muchos reviews con mi regreso! **

**Por supuesto, me imagino que todas están contando los días para el estreno de NEW MOON, chicas comenzó la cuenta regresiva! QUE EMOCION!**

**Yo soy 100% team Edward, pero veo que algunas han saltado la talanquera al team Jacob, yo admito que esta muy HOT (Sobre todo con su pelo largo) pero yo sigo fiel a mi vampiro perfecto! Jajajajajajaja **

**Como ya saben los personajes son de Meyer y el resto pura ficción de mi cabeza jejeje**

**-------------------------------------------**

**POV Edward**

_-Necesito ir de compras, mejor dicho, necesito a ALICE!-_ dije mirando que no tenía nada que ponerme para ir a trabajar

_-Yo opino que probablemente lo que necesites es volver a tu casa por ropa-_ dijo Bella mientras terminaba de colocarle a Lizzie un lasito en la cabeza.

_-Supongo…_

No sabía como decirle esto, en realidad desde anoche me había sentido completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba seguro que esto era lo que quería para el resto de mis días. No entendía porque una parte de mi seguía teniendo miedo, es decir, Bella me demostró que me ama tanto como yo a ella, Por que no iba a querer compartir una vida conmigo?

_-Edward? Qué te pasa?-_ dijo Bella sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

_-Esto seguro que es así como deseo pasar el resto de mi vida, los niños, tú y yo_

_-Yo también estoy segura que eso es lo que quiero_- al ver su sonrisa sincera y angelical no pude más que tomarla en mis brazos y besarla con todo el amor que emanaba de mí

_-Tienes que ir a trabajar, y yo debo llevar a Maty al colegio_- dijo Bella asumiendo a plenitud su papel de ama de casa, en realidad no podía pedir más.

_-Ok, pasare por mi casa de la playa cambiándome y luego iré al hospital_

Me distraje viendo las noticias en la televisión del cuarto… nuestro cuarto, no? Aunque todavía no me convencía del todo esto de estar viviendo en la casa de Bella, no es que yo fuera machista ni nada por el estilo. En mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa ante la gran idea que se me ocurrió, necesitaría hablar con la enana cuanto antes.

Cuando llegue a la sala, sonreí al ver la escena que se llevaba acabo.

_-Maty terminaste de desayunar?_

_-Si Mama Bella_

_-Tus libros?_

_-La tía Alice los trajo ayer en la noche, ma…_

_-Maaaa yo tiero iiii al tole ton mi hemano!!!!!-_ dijo Lizzie saltando alrededor de su madre.

_-Cariño, en dos anos podrás ir _

_-Buenos días campeón! Todo listo?-_ dije acariciando el cabello de mi hijo mientras caminaba hacia Bella.

_-No pretendías venir ayudarme?- _dijo Bella reclamándome aunque en sus ojos no podía ver más que amor por todo lo que la rodeaba en este momento.

_-Tienes razón, discúlpame mi amor, es solo que me resulto fascinante observarte de ama de casa. Yo llevare a Maty al colegio, te parece?_

_-No, yo lo quiero llevar sino te importa-_ dijo Bella sonrojándose

_-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!-_ dijo Maty saltando

-_Como quieres, mi vida-_ la tome en mis brazos y la bese con pasión haciendo que se desvaneciera en mis brazos mientras yo sonría por dentro al ver el efecto que tenía.

Todos salimos al garaje después de desayunar, subimos a los niños a mi camioneta después de insistirle que se la llevara porque era mejor más seguro, y yo pasaría buscando mi deportivo para poder regresar su carro a Alice.

_-Que tengas un buen día en el consultorio, Edward_

_-Te voy a extrañar demasiado, Bella, espero no te moleste que te llame unos 500 veces en el día- _dije riéndome mientras tomaba su cintura.

_-Bueno solo piensa que si choco llevo a…_

_-Nuestros hijos, ya lo sé! solo no me contestes si vas manejando pero apenas estaciones me llamas, por favor_

_-Ujum! Si, Sr. Cullen_

_-La amo con locura, Futura Sra. Cullen_- susurre eso a su oído mientras besaba su cuello.

En eso el sonido de la corneta nos saco de nuestra burbuja, era Mathias haciéndonos señas de que iba a llegar tarde al colegio. Ambos reímos y Bella se monto en el asiento del piloto, yo asome la cabeza por la ventana para despedirme de los niños y besar a mi mujer.

Cuando arrancaron pude ver como Lizzie comenzaba a llorar extendiendo los brazos hacia mí y eso me partió el alma, creo que hasta estuve a punto de llorar. Me fui a mi casa en el deportivo de Alice, entre a darme una ducha rápido, cambiarme y empacar algo de ropa.

Cuando salí de la ducha decidí llamar a Bella.

_?-_ pude escuchar la risa nerviosa de Bella- _Todo bien? Dejaste a Mathias en el colegio sin problemas?_

_-Edward estoy estacionando en el colegio, te llamo cuando salga amor_

_-Te dije que no me contestaras si ibas manejando._

_-Ah sí? Está bien, Adiós Sr. Cullen._

Cuando colgó, me senté en la cama a reírme y luego la volví a llamar pero no contesto entonces decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto

"_Te Amo Mi tonta Bella…y ya Te extraño un mundo, no tengo idea como soportare el resto del día"_

Me estaba terminando de colocar los zapatos cuando llego un mensaje de texto a mi celular

"_Yo también Te Amo Mi Edward… creo que podrás superarlo solo si imaginas el recibimiento en casa después de que acostemos a los niños"_

La imagen de Bella esperándome en una cama para ser mía, hizo que se me olvidara todo y solo quisiera tenerla aquí y hacerle… mejor dicho que no le haría. El pequeño Edward ya estaba listo para una jornada de acción, estuve tentado de tomarme una ducha fría.

**POV Bella**

Llegamos al colegio cuando Maty había calmado a su hermana, quien lloraba desesperada por su padre.

Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia el salón de Maty, cuando entre reconocí aquella maestro porque habíamos dado clase juntas cuando fui maestra hace ya algún tiempo.

_-BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!-_ dijo la maestra emocionada abrazándome, mientras yo cargaba a Liz y Maty aun tomaba mi mano.

_-Buenos días Maty, por que no vas a tomar su asiento? que ya vamos a comenzar, cariño_

_-Me vienes a buscar, Mami?_

_-Claro cariño, nos vemos a la salida! Que tengas un buen día- _dije besando la frente de mi niño.

_-Nos vemos luego lizzie! –_ dijo Maty besando la mano de su hermana y sonriéndome antes de irse a sentar.

_-Wao! Así que tú y Edward, no? Gracias a Dios porque si tenía que volver a tratar con la bruja esa, creo iba a sufrir de indigestión por el resto de mi vida! Y esta__ pequeña__ he de__ suponer que__ es…_

_-Si… creo que es innegable_- dijo besando los cabellos de mi hija.

-_Tienes razón, es la viva imagen de su padre! No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti Bella._

_-Muchas Gracias, Matilde, creo que ahora debes comenzar la clase! Hablamos en otro momento-_ Le guiñe un ojo a Maty quien me sonrió orgulloso.

_-Adiós Bella!_

Una vez que estuve sentada en el auto, revise un mensaje que Edward me había enviado y le respondí con una sonrisa picara en mi rostro de pensar cual sería su cara al leerlo, definitivamente no era algo que esperaría de mi pero últimamente me encontraba algo desinhibida.

Tenía una reunión con la editora de mis libros y luego iría al hospital antes de ir por Maty al colegio. Cuando llegue al hospital con Lizzie, le pregunte a la recepcionista donde quedaba el consultorio del Dr. Cullen, me pregunto si me refería al padre o al hijo y me indico el piso al cual debería dirigirme.

_-Buenos tardes, en que puedo ayudarle?- _dijo la que supuse era la secretaria, el consultorio estaba rodeado de mujeres hermosas con revista de última moda, en realidad era algo intimidante entrar ahí siendo una chica normal como yo.

_-Vengo a ver al Dr. Edward Cullen, por favor_

_-Su nombre, por favor_

_-Isabella Swan_- dije sin soltar la mano de mi hija que con curiosidad miraba a todos lados.

_-No tiene cita, lamento informarle que solo atendemos por cita si desea pueda darle una cita para dentro de… déjame ver…. Tres meses_- dijo la chica pasando las hojas de su agenda.

_-En realidad no vengo por una cita con el Dr. Cullen, solo dígale que estoy aquí si es tan amable._

_-Ahora esta en una consulta y no permite que se le interrumpa, por favor tome asiento en cuanto pueda le diré que usted esta aquí_- dijo incrédulamente la secretaria.

Tome asiento entre dos mujeres que fácilmente pudieran ser modelos de alta costura, estuve tentada a irme pero vamos... el me ama como soy aunque este rodeado de esta cantidad de supermodelos con cuerpos perfectos, me lo tuve que repetir muchas veces para creérmelo. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando vi que mi mano estaba vacía.

_-Lizzie… Elizabeth!-_ me levante de la silla mirando a todos lados.

_-Creo que entro hacia donde están los consultorios-_ dijo una chica señalando una puerta al lado de la secretaria que se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

-_SENORITA LE DIJE QUE DEBE ESPERAR!!!!-_ dijo la secretaria parándose en frente de mi cuando intente pasar a buscar a mi hija.

_-No tiene que repetírmelo ya entendí, sin embargo, si usted hiciera su trabajo mi hija no habría entrado sin que se diera cuenta._

_-Qué? Cómo? Me van a matar…_

_-Déjeme pasar a buscar a mi hija! Mejor dicho a la hija del Dr. Cullen, que si se entera que por culpa de usted le paso algo, juro que sino la mata el la mato yo!-_ dije con los brazos cruzados.

_-De todas las excusas que han inventado las mujeres para metérsele en ese consultorio debo decir que esa es la más original pero de igual modo NO puede pasar_

_-Muchas Gracias Dr. Cullen_- escuche una voz femenina decir al fondo.

_-Que tengas un buen día, hable con mi secretaria para la próxima cita dentro de un mes_ – escuche la voz de Edward.

La mujer enfrente de mi comenzó a temblar al escuchar su voz y yo aproveche para escabullirme.

_-NO! NO PUEDE PASAR!_

_-Bella?_ – dijo Edward con los ojos como platos, yo simplemente le sonreí.

_-Hasta luego Dr. Cullen_- dijo la paciente antes de retirarse

_-Debo entender que me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti?-_ dijo Edward tomando mi cintura para acércame a él.

_-Dr. Cullen le dije que no podía pasar, si quiere puedo llamar a seguridad._

_-Ah? Quizás deberías empezar por decirle que te pedí pasar porque su hija se encuentra por aquí en alguna parte._

_-QUE? Donde esta mi hija?-_ dijo Edward mirando a la secretaria.

_-En realidad no es su culpa yo me distraje y entro aquí..._

_-Tranquila, mi amor, debe estar por alguna parte. Quizás entro al consultorio de mi padre._

_-Yo…-_ dijo la secretaria roja de le furia o de la vergüenza.

-_Srta. Hartman puede retirarse._

Tocamos la puerta del consultorio de Carlisle pero nadie abrió, justo cuando nos dimos la vuelta para buscar en otro sitio escuchamos una risa, ambos nos miramos y abrimos la puerta para encontrarnos al Dr. Carlisle Cullen haciéndole muecas a Lizzie mientras esta no paraba de reírse.

_-Hace mucho no te escuchaba ese sonido, padre-_ dijo Edward tomado de mi mano en la entrada del consultorio.

_-Buenos días, Bella! Si bueno simplemente estaba disfrutando de mi nieta sino les molesta claro._

_-No podría estar en mejores manos, solo que Lizzie no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos mira que casi mato a la pobre secretaria me siento un poco mal por como la trate_- dije acercándome a cargar a mi hija.

_-Bueno en realidad ella no fue muy amable pero estaba haciendo su trabajo_- dije acunando a mi bebe en brazos, les conté mi altercado con la secretaria.

_-Señorita Hartman puede venir a mi oficina, por favor_- dijo Carlisle con su tono más serio a través del teléfono.

_-No, no importa de verdad…-_ dije nerviosa mientras Edward tomaba a Liz en brazos y me abrazaba.

_-Si di…dígame Dr. Cullen_- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

_-Le presento a la Srta. Isabella Swan y a mi nieta Elizabeth, espero que no haga falta que le diga que ambas tienen la entrada permitida a nuestros consultorio cuando quieran y no necesita anunciarlas._

_-Esta claro, Dr. Cullen._

_-En realidad lo siento Srta. Hartman, usted no sabía que yo era… no tiene de que preocuparse solo fue un mal entendido, espero podamos llevarnos mejor_- dije sonriéndole.

Pude ver como se asombro por mi comentario y me dio una sonrisa sincera antes de salir.

_-Creo que debería dejarlos trabajar, la sala esta llena de pacientes en espera._

_-No te preocupes querida, hijo si quieres comparte un rato con tu familia, yo me encargare de tus pacientes por un rato._

_-Gracias papa!, Liz despídete de tu abuelo_- dijo Edward haciendo que Liz le lanzara un beso con las dos manos de la forma más adorable.

_-Esa niña es mi perdición! _– dijo Carlisle resignado acomodándose en su silla.

_-Creo que mandare a construir un espacio para Lizzie en este pasillo entre las oficinas de mi padre y la mía. Hablare con Alice o no sé si tú quieras hacerlo, solo para cuando quieras venir a ver o… queramos estar solos y la Srta. Hartman que al parecer te ganaste su aprobación, pueda cuidarla un rato._

_-Piensa en todo, no? Dr. Cullen…_

_-Cada vez que me dices Doctor Cullen, me provoca…me acabo de recordar de un mensaje-_ dijo dándome un beso lleno de necesidad, lujuria y pasión. Las risitas de Lizzie nos hicieron separarnos pero nuestros ojos ahora estaban a punto de echar fuego.

-_Si quieren puedo cuidar a la niña un rato_- dijo la con amabilidad y algo de timidez.

-_No se preocupe Isabella y discúlpeme de nuevo por el mal entendido, es que no sabe la cantidad de mujeres locas que vienen por aquí._

_-Ah sí?-_ dije levantando una ceja.

_-Bella, sabes bien que no tengo ojos para mas nadie así que puedes quedarte tranquila y al parecer ya conseguiste un cómplice que te pase reportes de todo mi día_- dijo Edward riéndose mientras Lizzie lo despeinaba.

_-Ven pequeña!_

Le di la pañalera de Lizzie con todos sus juegos, biberones y mudas de ropa. Después de explicarle un par de cosas sobre mi pequeña angelita, que a veces se volvía pequeña diablilla. Me quede tranquila al verla dulcemente cargando a nuestra hija, salimos a la sala de espera tomados de la mano mientras Liz comenzaba a hacer un puchero.

-_Va a estar bien! No te preocupes_- dijo Edward besándome el cabello mientras todas las mujeres de las salas se quedaban con la boca abierta.

_-Disculpa Edward, llegue hace 3 horas y ya va a venir mi turno, me preguntaba si tardaras mucho en volver_- dijo una rubia despampanante.

_-Hola Sra. Watson, no atenderé por el resto de la mañana pero mi padre la atenderá con mucho gusto. Volveré para el turno de la tarde._

_-Esta todo bien? Alguna emergencia?-_ dijo aquella chica ignorándome por completo.

_-Todo anda perfectamente y… se puede decir que si tengo una emergencia que resolver_- dijo Edward mirándome con picardía y regalándome esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, me quede perdida en su mirada hasta que sentí dos ojos clavados en mi y voltee para ver a aquella mujer matarme con la mirada.

_-Si nos disculpa, Sra. Watson, que tenga buen día_- dijo Edward abriendo la puerta para que yo pasara, me siguió divertido.

_-Adonde crees que vas?-_ dijo a mi oído- _Ven…_

Me llevo de la mano a un salón, en realidad parecía un departamento, no sabía que los doctores tuvieran sitios así, me quede anonadada mirando a mi alrededor.

_-Esme, nos decoro esto para cuando tuviéramos turnos largos poder venir a descansar un poco. Últimamente prefería estar aquí que… en donde vivía. _

_-Edward, creo que debemos hablar sobre…_-tome aire- _Victoria._

_-Lo sé, ya hable con mi abogado, esta tramitando todo lo referente al divorcio y la patria potestad de Mathias. Le daré una buena suma de dinero, espero no tener problemas si me los da ella sabe que no tendré piedad de ella_- dijo Edward dejando en shock ante la frialdad con que hablaba.

_-Bella… No me mires así, es que no sabes como es ella, esta es la única manera de entenderse con ella. Tu sabes bien que yo no soy así pero debo serlo si quiero terminar con esto, no te preocupes por nada, prométemelo?_

_-Te lo prometo, pero igual tengo miedo de que cuando ella llegue las cosas cambien._

_-Nada va a cambiar… No entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti, Bella!_

_-Entonces entiendes como me siento, ustedes son mi todo- _dije abrazándolo mientras el acariciaba mi espalda con dulzura.

De pronto recordé el beso en su consultorio y lo que le dijo a la chica que nos intercepto a la salida, haciéndome recordar él porque vimos hacia acá. No pude evitar soltar una risa nerviosa.

_-Que es tan gracioso?_

_-Me imagino que tu cara cuando recibiste mis mensajes hoy, hubiera pagado por verla-_ dije y sentí como se tenso pero al momento volvió a la normalidad.

_-Debo decirte que eso no se hace y más cuando no estás cerca… supongo que me veré en la difícil tarea de ensenarte a lo que debes estar dispuesta la próxima vez que hagas eso._

_-Ah sí? Me imagino cuán difícil será para ti_- dijo mordiéndome un labio mientras me alejaba de el.

Antes de que pudiera salirme de su alcance, tomo mi cintura con fuerza pegándome a él y con una mano agarro mi cuello intensificando un beso que sentía iba a partirme la boca, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar sin control, tome su cabello con fuerza mientras él con una mano me levantaba por mi trasero haciendo que mis dos piernas abrazaran su cintura cuando sentí que mi espalda chocaba contra la pared rompí nuestro beso viendo como su mirada estaba llena de deseo igual que la mía.

Sin cortar nuestro contacto visual comencé a desabotonarme la camisa haciendo que sus ojos de repente se fijaran en mi pecho. Sentí una de sus manos frías desabrochar mi brasier, sus labios iban recorriendo cada parte de mi piel expuesta, cuando mi pecho estuvo desnudo, mordió mis senos haciendo que gimiera y me retorciera contra la pared, me dolió pero no me importaba porque la sensación de placer era infinita.

Cuando volvió a mi boca me despego de la pared para sentarme en una mesa, sin que rompiéramos el beso escuche como desabrochaba su pantalón y gemí cuando sentí su miembro erecto en mi mano, quería estimularlo pero me detuvo y con un mano y algo de fuerza me recostó de la mesa comenzando a desabrochar mi pantalón, en un instante estaba desnuda ante él, se apresuro a quitarse su bata y su camisa. Me senté en la mesa apoyándome en mis dos manos mientras el tomaba mi cintura con fuerza para acercarme más a él, pude sentir su erección rozar mi humedad cavidad y no pude evitar gemir de placer.

_-Hazlo…_ -dije e inmediatamente me penetro con fuerza y por completo, todo mi cuerpo reacciono tensándose, sentía como un ardor me invadía desde mis partes intimas hasta mi cabeza.

Me alzo de la mesa aun con su miembro dentro de mí, volviendo a recostarme de la pared donde antes habíamos estado. Comenzó a salir y entrar de mi, profundo, con fuerza y rapidez, sentía que me estaba volviéndome loca, al verme así no hacia más que aumentar su ritmo llevándome a un límite desconocido para mi, una parte de mi quería que parara porque sentía que no lo soportaría pero mi satisfacción era mayor. Sentí como un increíble orgasmo se aproximaba y mis piernas parecían desfallecer, el tomo con fuerza mi cintura y me embistió por última vez con fuerza haciendo que gimiera con locura.

_-Mi Bella… estas… bien?-_ dijo Edward con la voz entrecortada.

_-Si… aunque… me pregunto si podre caminar_- dije sonriéndole agitada.

Acaricio mi clítoris con delicadeza, me encontraba tan sensible que todo mi cuerpo se tenso y se retorció. Lo bese con pasión y locura, prácticamente comiéndole la boca, necesitaba saciarme aun mas de él, no me importaba nada.

_-Quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo…-_ dijo Edward recostando su frente en la mía mientras recorría con sus manos mis muslos aun abrazando su cintura.

_-Me estas pidiendo permiso o me estas informando?-_ dije divertida con la respiración aun agitada y mi pecho brillando del sudor.

_-Definitivamente te estoy informando… que te voy a (beso) hacer (beso) mía (beso) otra vez…(beso) mil veces…(beso)_

Sintió mi risa nerviosa mientras besaba mi cuello y me recostó en el sofá, puso una de mis piernas en su hombro y me penetro con suavidad pero lo sentí más dentro de mí que nunca, aquello era el paraíso.

_-Edward….mmmm….-_ no podía parar de gemir su nombre mientras salía y entraba de mí.

_-Bella…-_ dijo al acabar una vez más en mí, pude sentir como aumentaba la humedad dentro de mí.

Nota Mental: Ir al médico y tomar una pastilla para después de esto no tener sorpresas en 9 meses. Si esto va a seguir así que parece volverse peor o mejor cada día, debo cuidarme.

_-Te Amo_

_-Lo sé Edward_ –pude sentir como reía en mi pecho- _yo también te amo mi amor!_

A pesar de que fue difícil pararnos de donde de estábamos o mejor dicho dejar de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo, nos dimos una ducha juntos y salimos tomados de la mano hacia el consultorio de los Cullen, pero me detuve a unos pasos de la puerta. Ambos teníamos nuestros cabellos mojados, era obvio lo que habíamos estado haciendo y para todos ahí adentro su esposa seguía siendo ella no yo, que iban a pensar de mi, en que me había convertido…

_-Bella?_

_-Ujum_

_-Que pasa? Amor_

_-Es solo que no creo conveniente que ambos entremos juntos al consultorio y… así_- dije mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Tome mi mano y me acerco a él para acunarme en sus brazos.

_-Bella, Mi amor, Mi vida, Mi todo, se que te incomoda esta situación y en parte el que dirán pero si es necesario que yo vaya explicándole a todo el mundo que eres la UNICA mujer que amo y he amado, con la que voy a pasar el resto de mis días, pues lo hare! Solo dame tiempo y te prometo que no harán falta explicaciones y todo estará en el lugar que siempre debió estar. _

Supongo que el tenia razón, sin embargo seguía sintiendo un poco de vergüenza pero dentro de mí una vocecilla me decía:

_Vergüenza Por qué? Si estas con el hombre de tu vida del que estas enamorada y el de ti._

Tome aire y fuerte la mano de Edward, quien me sonrió y me abrazo dándome ánimos. Al entrar me asombro ver a mi hija ser el centro de atención de la sala de espera que se encontraba ocupada a la mitad.

_-No lo puedo creer, creo que mi hija pasa mucho tiempo con Alice! Puede convertirse en un problema cuando sea grande porque si es tan hermosa como su madre, voy a tener que meterla en un convento-_ yo solo pude reírme ante el mensaje sobreprotector de su padre que no parecía decirlo en broma.

_-Vamos pequeña! Debemos irnos a buscar a tu hermano- _dije extendiéndole la mano a Liz para que viniera.

_-Buenas Tardes Dr. Cullen – _dijo levantándose una mujer alta y morena- _mi nombre es Sonya._

_-Mucho Gusto, Bella_- dije estrechando su mano con amabilidad

_-Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hijo, estudia con Mathias y me preguntaba si quisieran ir a mi casa a una fiesta que haremos, por supuesto pueden ir Lizzie, que es extremadamente adorable sin dudar a dudas hija de Edward_- No pude evitar mi cara de desconcierto al no entender porque me decía esto a mí, es decir, esto era nuevo para mí- _Lo que sucede es que hace un mes enviamos las invitaciones y nunca recibimos respuesta de…_ _Si Maty iría o no _

_-Entiendo, no hay ningún problema Mathias estará ahí, yo lo llevare- _dije mirando a Edward, quien me sonrió y beso mi frente con dulzura aprobando mi decisión. Intercambiamos números de celular para saber la dirección cuando estuviera en camino.

Me despedí de todas las chicas que antes parecían hostiles pero ahora sus expresiones me llenaban de tranquilidad, aunque quien sabe que hablarían luego. Le di las gracias a la Sra. Hartman por cuidar a mi hija.

_-Susan has pasar a la siguiente paciente a mi consultorio vuelvo en un momento_- dijo Edward tomando a Lizzie en brazos y guindándose la pañalera, mientras nuestra hija se despedía con la mano cual miss.

_-Definitivamente eso de deslumbrar a los demás lo saco de ti_

_-Muy graciosa_ – dijo Edward con sarcasmo.

Fuimos tomados de la mano hasta su camioneta, acomodo a la bebe en su silla y prácticamente me puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-_No te preocupes por nosotras! Mi mayor peligro seria que caiga en la lavadora hoy._

_-Mmm ya veo que te pone muy graciosa, no?-_ dijo riéndose

_-Basta Edward Cullen!_

_-Cuídense mucho, de acuerdo? Las voy a extrañar demasiado… Te Amo Bella!-_ dijo antes de besarme con dulzura.

_-Te amo mi vida_- dije acariciando su perfecto rostro- _Nos vemos a la noche en casa, me avisas cuando vayas saliendo._

_-Seguro (beso) Te (beso) Amo (beso)- _después de un último beso arranque la camioneta con rumbo al colegio de Mathias

Cuando llegue me sorprendió que la maestra Matilde estuviera en la puerta del edificio caminando de un lado al otro y al verme salir del carro salió corriendo hacia donde estaba.

_-Bella, no encontré tu teléfono para llamarte y la secretaria de Edward me dijo que estaba ocupado. No entres ahí, es lo mejor, solo Dios sabe lo agresiva que se puede poner esa mujer. El pobre Maty ni levanta la cabeza del piso, no se quiere ir con ella y por eso ella se fue hablar con la Directora._

_-Cálmate Matilde, cuando te refieres a "ella" hablas de Victoria?_- dije con alarma.

_-Si… Bella llama a Edward y dile que venga inmediatamente solo él puede hacer algo_.

Inmediatamente tome mi celular y llame a Edward mientras mi mano temblaba, no por miedo a ella sino por Mathias.

_-Bella ya me extrañas?_

_-Edward, debes venir inmediatamente al colegio, Victoria esta acá…-_ escuche que movían cosas al otro lado del teléfono.

_-Voy saliendo para allá, no dejes que se lleve a mi hijo._

-_Conoces alguna maestra con quien pueda dejar a Lizzie, no quiero que esa mujer le agarre idea a mi hija._

_-Claro, vamos_

Entramos corriendo al colegio, dejamos a Liz con una maestra cuyo salón tenía niños solo un poco más grandes que ella. Luego fui directo a la dirección donde encontré a Maty solo sentado en un banco afuera de la oficina, al verme salió corriendo a mis brazos.

-_Tranquilo, mi bebe, tu padre ya viene en camino-_ dije acariciando su cabello mientras el abrazaba mi cintura con fuerza.

_-No quiero irme con…mi mama, quiero quedarme contigo y mi hermana._

_-No te preocupes, no iras a ninguna parte mi ángel._

_-Podríamos salir corriendo y escapar-_ dijo la Maestra llena de valor.

_-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii_- dijo Maty con una sonrisa.

_-Esperaremos a Edward, de acuerdo? Pero mientras supongo si podríamos ganar tiempo yendo a otro sitio. _

_-RAPIDO!-_ dijo la maestra haciéndonos prácticamente correr a una biblioteca

Cuando repico mi teléfono todos saltamos.

_-Edward dime que ya estás aquí, por favor, estamos en la biblioteca cerca de la dirección._

En menos de cinco minutos Edward entro con un hombre muy elegante detrás, abrazo a Maty y luego me beso.

_-Gracias Matilde, no sabes cuánto agradezco tu ayuda y cariño por mi hijo! Ahora vamos a hablar con Victoria. Es necesario llevarlo? _

_-Si lamentablemente_- dijo aquel hombre que supuse era un abogado.

_-Creo que lo mejor es que yo me quede aquí, seguramente se pondrá como una fiera al verme._

_-Mucho gusto, Usted debe ser la Srta. Swan, yo soy el abogado del Dr. Cullen y tiene toda la razón._

_-Yo no tengo nada que esconder, Rafael-_ dijo Edward tomando mi mano.

_-Edward tenemos que ser inteligentes, yo iré por Lizzie y nos vemos en el auto, si me necesitas estaré pendiente de mi celular. _

_-Esta bien, Cuídense… Vamos Maty!- _ fue así como los tres salieron de la habitación y yo los espere como les dije en el auto con nuestra hija. El tiempo pasaba lentamente y me estaba impacientando.

**POV EDWARD**

Toque la puerta de la dirección con mi hijo en brazos. Mi abogado había sugerido esperar afuera solo para no ponerla a la defensiva, y de ser necesario el intervendría.

_-Pase-_ dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Al entrar me encontré con Victoria con ojos de paloma en desvelo casi a punto de llorarle a la directora, quien sabe que le andaría diciendo.

_-Mi bebeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_- dijo Victoria extendiéndole los brazos a Maty, quien permanecía con la cabeza escondida en mi cuello sin ni siquiera mirarla.

_-Buenas Tardes Sra. Speedman… Victoria veo que regresaste de tu viaje antes de lo previsto. _

_-Si, Dr. Cullen, su esposa vino a recoger a su hijo pero por alguna razón, el niño se rehusó a ello y pidió que lo llamáramos._

_-Primero Sra. Speedman, Victoria y yo estamos separados. Segundo, me pregunto por qué si mi hijo pidió que me llamaran no lo hicieron?_

_-Lo íbamos a llamar justo en este momento, Dr. Cullen, lo sentimos mucho_- dijo la Directora con nerviosismo.

_-Tu le has lavado al cerebro a mi hijo para alejarlo de mi y quitármelo! No lo lograras Edward_

_-Este no es el lugar para tener esta conversación Victoria._

_-Los dejare solos unos momentos, Maty ven conmigo iremos por tus cosas para que vayas con tu padre_- dijo la Directora antes de salir de su oficina.

-_Déjanos en paz de Victoria, es un consejo que te doy. Si quieres dinero solo dime cuanto, yo en tu lugar trataría de sacar el mayor beneficio posible por las buenas porque por las malas te juro que vas a terminar pidiendo limosnas en una esquina…_

_-No me amenaces, Edward Cullen, tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz._

_-Créeme que si lo sé pero TU no sabes lo que yo soy capaz! No te atrevas a querer igualarte a mí ni a pelear conmigo porque sabes que vas a perder. Mathias siempre ha sido un estorbo para ti, así que no me vengas con lágrimas de cocodrilo a dártelas de madre abnegada conmigo. _

_-Si piensas que te voy a dejar tener tu familia feliz junto a esa mujercita pues estas muy equivocado, voy hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no puedas ser feliz. Sino eres mío no eres de nadie._

No me aguante más y la agarre por el cuello poniéndola contra una pared. Sentí como si el monstruo dentro de mí se hubiera desatado solo quería hacerla pedazos.

_-Escúchame bien, Victoria, No me provoques por mucho tiempo te permití hacer lo que querías y conseguir lo que quisieras, pero eso ya acabo. Si te atraviesas en mi camino, te paso por encima sin piedad_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

**Que tal????**

**Bueno chicas si se me fue algún error esta compu es nueva y tiene el teclado en ingles asi que con el corrector hice lo que pude! Pero en fin… que sugieren ahora? **

**El próximo capitulo veremos el regreso de chucho jajaja que expectativas tienen con respecto a eso? Como creen reaccione al reencontrarse con Bella?**

**Espero pronto actualizar Twins of Midnight para aquellas que siguen ese fic! Tengo miles de actualizaciones jajajaja debo ponerme a leer! Jajajaja**

**Espero muchossssssssssssssss reviews, okkkk??? **


End file.
